


Вечный шах

by BrramStoker



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrramStoker/pseuds/BrramStoker
Summary: Известие о неизлечимой болезни, дар путешествия по иным мирам и голос в его голове, который предлагает опасную авантюру — так начался обычный день Джеймса Мориарти, единственного в мире детектива-консультанта с Бейкер-стрит. Но тогда он даже не представлял, что впереди будет все чудесатее и чудесатее…
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/James Moriarty, Richard Brook/Mycroft Holmes, Sebastian Moran/?
Kudos: 2





	Вечный шах

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. АУ относительно хронологии канона. Действие начинается до событий «Этюда». Мориарти и Моран уже расследовали дела вместе, но еще не встречались лично с Шерри Верне.  
> 2\. В фанфике присутствует еще один слэшный пейринг, который, увы, без спойлеров вписать в шапку невозможно.  
> 3\. Фанфик писался на ФБ-2020. Ссылка на иллюстрации к макси: https://sfb2020.diary.ru/p219796668.htm?oam#more10.  
> 4\. Два фанмикса к макси (с текстом, переводом, обложкой и плейлистом для прослушивания): https://sfb2020.diary.ru/p219796669_fandom-a-study-in-emerald-2020-vnekonkurs-fanmiksy-k-maksi-vechnyj-shah.htm. Фанмикс «When You're Gone» не привязан к тексту напрямую, а у «Once Upon A Dream» есть разбивка по главам. Критичных спойлеров к сюжету нет, но автор рекомендует читать перевод песен по мере ознакомления с фанфиком.  
> 5\. Предупреждения: Упоминание вымышленных психических заболеваний, широкое использование вселенной Г. Лавкрафта.

_Вот так, подобно призракам без плоти,  
Когда-нибудь растают, словно дым,  
И тучами увенчанные горы,  
И горделивые дворцы и храмы,  
И даже весь — о да, весь шар земной.  
И как от этих бестелесных масок,  
От них не сохранится и следа.  
Мы созданы из вещества того же,  
Что наши сны. И сном окружена  
Вся наша маленькая жизнь._

**Буря, акт VI, монолог Просперо  
Уильям Шекспир**

**Глава I**

—…после партии в преферанс я сел за клавесин, и Уилкс затянул песенку про какую-то женщину, которая завела своего неверного любовничка в море на съедение Серенарианским скатам, а сама зарезалась. Он, Уилкс, уже был в стельку — и так фальшивил, что мы заперли его в кабинете, а сами позвали цыганок с этажа ниже. Но потом началась неприятная заварушка из-за одной красотки…

Месяц назад Мориарти изменил своей привычке работать в полной тишине.

Жалел он об этом безмерно. Истории его друга о своих ночных похождениях были одна другой краше, и сочинял он их каждый раз с жаром и пылкостью, которые не снились выдумщикам, штампующим романчики о базальтовых столпах Катурии, яхонтовых храмах города Кирана и эфирных берегах сераннианских рек — якобы существовавших в иных мирах.

От этих россказней у Мориарти начинала болеть голова и ныли зубы, но он стоически терпел. Последнее время его преследовала какая-то ужасная сонливость, от которой не было спасения даже после крепкого десятичасового сна, и настигала она его в самые неподходящие моменты работы. Грубоватый голос Морана насильно вытягивал из объятий Морфея, но временами мешал сосредоточиться. Что ж, приходилось выбирать между двух зол.

Вот и сегодня майор создавал ему рабочий шум, бубня про вчерашнюю буйную ночь, якобы проведенную в компании бывших товарищей по оружию.

Когда это наглое вранье вконец надоело Мориарти, он, морщась, отбросил в сторону перо и повернул свое кресло к окну.

— Теряете форму, друг мой.

—…что?

— В следующий раз придумайте историю получше.

— Я не понимаю…

— Не было никаких пьяных товарищей, клавесинов и цыганок. Эту ночь вы провели с мужчиной.

Теперь Мориарти сидел лицом к окну, созерцая клубящийся за стеклом лондонский туман. Он не мог видеть Морана, но замешательство и тягостное волнение того чувствовалось в воздухе.

Пауза затянулась.

— Древним все равно, не волнуйтесь.

— Людям не все равно.

— Да, — ответил после долгой паузы Мориарти. — Людям — да.

— Но как вы, черт побери, узнали?

— От вас мужским одеколоном несет за милю, хотя вы им не пользуетесь. Так что либо вы слишком тесно обнимались со своими бывшими сослуживцами, либо нашли себе другую компанию, — Мориарти в задумчивости постучал по подлокотнику кресла. — Скорее второе. Никогда не встречал военных, которые выбирали бы такие претенциозные ароматы…

Тут он вдруг поднялся на ноги и задернул плотную штору, будто ограждая гостиную от бледно-зеленых дымных щупалец.

— Но я предлагаю оставить эту тему, друг мой. Если, конечно, вы не хотите обсудить свою личную жизнь с инспектором.

— Инспе…

В гостиную вошел Лестрейд, обмахиваясь шляпой-котелком.

— Добрый день, джентльмены.

Он резко втянул носом воздух и повернулся в сторону Морана.

— Майор, вы завели новый парфюм? Очень… необычно.

Моран закашлялся. А Мориарти чуть усмехнулся.

— Спасибо.

— Присаживайтесь, Лестрейд.

— Нет, нет, я не отниму у вас много времени. Это, в самом деле, пустяк…

Мориарти поморщился и потер глаза.

— Из-за пустяка вы бы ко мне не обратились. Ближе к делу, инспектор.

— Тоже верно, — Лестрейд все мял в руках поля котелка и явно чувствовал какую-то неловкость. — Случай вандализма на Хайгейтском кладбище. В другое время я бы вас не побеспокоил, разумеется, но…

—…но вас очень хорошо попросили.

— Именно. Да и случай, если подумать, необычный. Кто-то разрыл могилу десятилетней давности, разломал гроб и похитил тело. Сначала мы подумали, что это дело рук гулей… но, гм… — тут инспектор замялся. — После обеда должны остаться хоть какие-то крошки, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

— Я вас понял. Продолжайте.

Голос инспектора становился все тише, долетая до слуха Мориарти будто из подземных глубин. Как же его тянуло в сон!

— И это даже не самое странное. Кто-то облил могильный камень мигойской кислотой.

— А чья это была могила? — спросил вдруг Моран прежде, чем Мориарти успел задать тот же вопрос. Похоже, его друг сильно заинтересовался рассказом инспектора.

— Мы не знаем. Кислота уничтожила надгробие, а по документам в этом секторе вообще не было никакого захоронения.

Мориарти поднял голову.

— Метрические книги.

— Уже проверили. Ничего. Настоящий покойник-невидимка. А ведь к его могиле носили цветы — у него явно был кто-то близкий…

— Удалось установить, кто именно?

— Нет. Сторож, который проработал на этом участке последние двадцать лет, недавно скончался.

— Как удобно тасуется колода, — хмыкнул Моран.

— Ему было уже за семьдесят, майор, — буркнул Лестрейд. — Будь я сторожем на кладбище, я бы еще раньше в гроб сыграл.

Слово «гроб» отозвалось в сознании Мориарти глухим ритмичным звуком, словно кто-то постучал изнутри черепной коробки. У него появилось малодушное желание прилечь.

— Лестрейд, я хочу еще раз взглянуть на все документы, которые вы смогли найти, — ответил Мориарти, с усилием выговаривая слова. — А также на те, которые не смогли. Я составлю… список…

У него зашумело в ушах.

— Да тут такое дело, Мориарти… — инспектор вновь замялся. — Когда мы подняли старые документы, со Скотланд-Ярдом связались заинтересованные лица. И напомнили, что наша цель — найти преступника, а не выяснять, кому принадлежала та могила.

— Вы просите меня о помощи, но не помогаете мне. Это будет стоить дорого, инспектор.

— В деньгах обижены не будете. Как и всегда.

— Дайте мне пару минут на сборы, и я поеду с вами на кладбище. Не стоит ждать, пока лондонская погода уничтожит все улики…

Мориарти сделал шаг в сторону своего стола.

На долю секунды он прикрыл веки. По телу разлился непривычный, цепенящий холод, губы заледенели, а во рту стало горячо и сухо. Тяжелая пульсация в висках усилилась, горло будто сжала чья-то невидимая рука, что-то надавило изнутри, распирая грудь, ребра…

И тут комната качнулась перед его глазами и куда-то поплыла.

— Мориарти, что с ва… Проклятье! Инспектор, живо сюда, помогите мне его поднять…

***

Очнулся он уже на диване. Над ним нависал Моран со стеклянным флаконом эликсира Виктора.

От одного кислого запаха этой чудо-микстуры Мориарти затошнило. Во рту ощущался гадкий сладковатый привкус.

— Моран, уберите от меня эту мерзость…

— Вы в порядке, — его друг вздохнул с облегчением. — Ну и напугали вы меня, черт возьми!

— Это всего лишь обморок, не драматизируйте. В последнее время я плохо высыпаюсь.

— Глубокий, однако, обморок, если из него выводит только эликсир Франкенштейна. Чего я только не перепробовал, пытаясь вас разбудить…

Мориарти скривился и дотронулся до ноющей щеки.

— Я заметил. Вы, похоже, не только нюхательную соль на мне использовали.

Моран ощутимо смутился и каким-то по-мальчишески виноватым жестом почесал затылок, глядя под ноги.

— Переживал за вас.

— Не стоило, — сухо ответил Мориарти. — В следующий раз, прежде чем бить меня по лицу и вливать в горло эту гадость, могли бы просто дать мне поспать. Как видите, я в полном порядке…

Он сел и почувствовал, словно его огрели чем-то тяжелым по голове. Перед глазами замелькали багровые пятна и какие-то яркие вспышки. Своей формой они напоминали фигуры из неевклидовой геометрии, которые он раньше видел в своих безумных снах. На миг Мориарти почудилось, что его череп треснул, а осколки кости врезались в мозг.

На сей раз он все же подчинился глухому ворчанию Морана и опустился обратно на диван. Зрение потихоньку восстановилось, и тут Мориарти обнаружил, что инспектора Лестрейда нигде не было видно.

Зато в его кресле сидел мужчина средних лет и, подавшись корпусом вперед, внимательно изучал Мориарти. На столе перед ним стоял коричневый саквояж.

— Инспектор вызвал врача, — зачем-то пояснил Моран, будто после потери сознания Мориарти растерял и свою способность выстраивать элементарные логические цепочки. — Это он посоветовал использовать эликсир.

— Приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Мориарти, — врач слегка кивнул ему. — Доктор Харли Уоррен. Как вы себя чувствуете?

Низкий голос врача звучал вязко и гипнотически, словно затягивал в болотную трясину. Было в этом Уоррене что-то неуловимо странное, будто вместо человека перед ним сидела пустота, предмет мебели, и взгляд Мориарти по нему скользил, не задерживаясь. Вероятно, тупая ноющая боль в висках не давала ему сосредоточиться.

— Голова болит.

Врач развернулся в кресле и, сдвинув саквояж на край стола, склонился над бумагой с пером в руке. На его пальце блеснул перстень с монограммой Королевской ассоциации врачей.

Очередная странность. В ряды лучших медиков страны не попадали раньше пятидесяти.

— С вашего позволения я сделаю записи, которые вы можете передать лечащему врачу.

— У меня нет лечащего врача.

Рука доктора замерла над листом — казалось, тот удивился, но попытался это скрыть, заправив поглубже манжеты и ослабив узел изумрудного галстука.

— Прошу вас, опишите мне ваше состояние подробнее. За последнее время вы падали в обмороки, кроме сегодняшнего случая?

— Нет, — мрачно ответил за него Моран.

Доктор Уоррен поднял глаза на Мориарти, и тот молча кивнул.

— Как часто?

— Пару раз в неделю… весь последний месяц.

Мориарти повернул голову и поймал изумленный взгляд Морана. На скулах последнего тут же напряглись желваки.

— Вы жаловались на нарушение сна. Это бессонница или чрезмерная сонливость? Возможно, вас мучают ночные кошмары и приступы паники?

— Чрезмерная сонливость. Кошмары меня не беспокоят, хотя после ярких сновидений я не могу шевелиться.

— Сонный паралич… — пробормотал доктор себе под нос. — Эти сновидения осознанны?

— Что?

— Вы можете контролировать свое тело во сне?

— Пожалуй.

— Опишите содержание тех снов, которые вы помните.

— Мне казалось, что мы собрались обсуждать мои обмороки, — сухо ответил Мориарти.

Доктор устремил на него взгляд глубоких, черных, будто мертвых глаз. А затем, кашлянув, зашелестел своими бумажками.

— Что вы чувствуете перед тем, как потерять сознание?

— Холод. Тяжесть и стук в голове. Сухость во рту, удушение и такое странное давление в груди…

— Словно что-то распирает ваши ребра, — негромко закончил за него врач. — А в момент пробуждения вы, должно быть, видите яркие пятна в виде странных фигур.

— Это неевклидова геометрия. Если вы уже о чем-то догадались, не могли бы просветить меня?

— Последний вопрос, мистер Мориарти. Опишите мне ваш сон, хотя бы один.

— Чаще всего я вижу каменистые пустыни, башни на полых стеклянных утесах и черное, бурное море. Пару раз я оказывался в здании, похожем на библиотеку, там были железные ящики с рукописями на неизвестных мне языках. Также я видел дома из гранита и, кажется, оникса, древние руины из розового мрамора, а иногда — города, построенные из человеческих костей.

В гостиной воцарилось молчание.

— А говорили, что вам не снятся кошмары, — пробормотал наконец Моран.

— Не вижу в этих снах ничего пугающего, — Мориарти приподнялся и сел. — Доктор, я хочу услышать свой диагноз, каким бы ужасным он ни был. Не надо меня щадить.

— Как пожелаете. Ярко выраженные симптомы: припадки, расстройство сна, глубокие, осознанные сновидения, фантазии об иных мирах. В некоторых случаях возможны галлюцинации, кататонический ступор и скованность мышц. У вас синдром Слейтера.

Доктор достал из саквояжа рецептурный бланк.

— Я выпишу вам рецепт на средство, которое избавит вас от навязчивых сновидений, смягчит другие симптомы и замедлит развитие болезни.

Мориарти едва взглянул на бумагу и тут же сухо возразил:

— Я знаю это лекарство. Оно вызовет постепенную атрофию моего разума.

— Боюсь, у вас нет выбора, — доктор Уоррен смотрел на него пусто и равнодушно. — Специфических методов лечения синдрома Слейтера не существует. Летальный исход наступает более чем в половине случаев, а перед тем — долгая кома…

Напоследок доктор посоветовал проявить благоразумие («кома — это крайне неприятно, вам не понравится…»), пожелал приятного вечера и удалился.

А Мориарти достал медицинскую энциклопедию и сказал Морану, что ему нужно побыть одному.

***

Его познания в медицине были отрывочны и неравномерны, а синдромом Слейтера он заинтересовался впервые. За энциклопедией Мориарти просидел весь оставшийся день, прервавшись лишь для того, чтобы отправить три письма. Одно предназначалось Лестрейду — в нем он выразил свое желание приступить к делу завтра утром. Второе передал в книжный магазин с поручением заказать сборник по болезням неизвестной этиологии и труды по «делу Слейтера» авторства известного американского медика Г. Уэста.

Последний был его давним другом по переписке, и Мориарти черкнул ему пару строк в третьем письме, приглашая навестить туманный Альбион. У него наконец появился повод для чтения научных работ мистера Уэста, а у них обоих — повод для личной встречи.

Так приблизилась ночь.

Когда взошла луна и озарила своим кровавым светом гостиную, домой вернулся Моран. Он помедлил у двери, ведущей в коридор.

— Вам нужно это с кем-то обсудить, Джеймс.

Странно было слышать свое имя, да еще и из уст Морана. Последний раз к нему так обращались во времена университетских штудий.

Мориарти оторвал взгляд от бумаг:

— Давайте вообразим, что я порыдал у вас на плече горькими слезами и мы закрыли тему.

— Нельзя же просто делать вид, будто ничего не произошло!

— Я не делаю. Разве вы не видите, чем я занят? Работаю, пока моя голова еще на это годится.

Моран помолчал.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что понимаю вас. Не принимайте этот дьявольский порошок, только хуже станет.

— Знаю. И не собирался.

— Но не упрощайте болезни работу. Дела могут подождать до завтра, а сейчас идите спать.

— Что бы я делал без ваших чудесных советов, Моран.

Он даже не пытался скрыть яд в своем голосе.

Моран смерил его долгим взглядом, а затем, сухо кашлянув, отвернулся.

— Были бы в большой беде, — просто ответил он и вышел из комнаты, затворив за собой дверь.

Вскоре его шаги стихли на лестнице.

А Мориарти вернулся к страницам медицинского компендиума.

Он попытался сосредоточиться, но буквы не желали складываться в слова и текст расплывался перед глазами. Мысли летели в совершенно другом направлении — в том, в котором их направил Моран своим неосторожным замечанием.

Нет, больше дела ждать не будут.

Мориарти надеялся сохранить ясный рассудок хотя бы до семидесяти лет. Потом можно было уйти на покой — переехать за город, заниматься делами, не требующими интеллектуальной нагрузки. Разводить фосфоресцирующих ос, например. Временами вести ленивую письменную полемику с коллегами-математиками, ездить в Лондон на лекции. Короче говоря, убивать время до смерти всякими глупостями.

Теперь же в голове будто кто-то запустил роковое, мерзкое тиканье. У него был год, может, меньше. Врач убеждал Мориарти принимать порошок Джекилла, который, возможно, выторговал бы у болезни еще полгода, но подтолкнул бы его в пропасть раннего слабоумия. А потом все равно наступила бы кома — беспомощное, жалкое существование в компании со своими глупыми, вялотекущими мыслями.

О Древние! Это было хуже, чем сойти с ума. Безумный своего безумия не ведает.

Мориарти стиснул голову ладонями и с какой-то ненавистью бросил взгляд на свой стол, на порезанную ножницами вечернюю «Звезду Альбиона», на незавершенную «Динамику астероида», на микроскоп, который подсвечивался багровыми отсветами луны.

Прокля́тая его больная голова.

Мориарти пододвинул к себе записи, обмакнул перо в чернила и принялся за работу.

***

_«Кто-нибудь слышит меня?»_

Мориарти поморщился. Веки будто налились свинцом.

Он не заметил, как заснул.

— Моран, оставьте меня в покое и идите спать…

_«Я — не ваш друг. И какое-то время вас побеспокою»._

Мориарти оторвал голову от стола и окинул взглядом гостиную, залитую багровым светом. Затем медленно зажег погасшую свечу.

Комната была пуста.

_«Вы еще здесь? Надеюсь, не напугал»._

Древний?

Нет. Человек — это ясно по чистому, ровному голосу без рокота и мерных шипящих постукиваний.

И звучал он прямо в его голове.

— Кто вы? — спросил Мориарти.

И тут же почувствовал себя очень глупо. Он вспомнил, что среди прочих симптомов врач упоминал галлюцинации.

Обладатель голоса будто прочитал его мысли:

_«Я не плод вашего воображения, как вы могли подумать. Мое имя — Рэндольф Картер»._

— Это не объясняет, что вы делаете в моей голове.

_«Я являюсь сновидцем, как и вы»._

Мориарти слабо интересовался психиатрией, однако сновидческая болезнь была ему известна по одному из старых дел. В картотеке оно значилось как «Случай с преждевременным погребением», Моран же окрестил его «упырица из Сассекса».

Дело было несложным. Похороненная заживо «упырица» оказалась сновидицей с тяжелейшей формой летаргии и сомнамбулизма, а поднималась она из своей могилы для того, чтобы вгрызаться зубами в мужские шеи. Женщина называла себя сосудом ползучего ужаса, бога-посланника, ради которого она и вкушает человеческие души вместе с кровью.

С их помощью «упырицу» удалось поймать, но обратный путь из коридоров сновидческих иллюзий она так и не нашла — ее сознание было изуродовано безвозвратно. Родственники поместили женщину в психиатрическую лечебницу, где она и скончалась годом позже.

В отличие от синдрома Слейтера, большую часть времени сновидческая болезнь протекала без внешних симптомов. Безумцы либо тщательно скрывали свой статус, либо сами о нем не ведали, полагая, что обладают даром удивительных, ярких сновидений. А тем временем мгла постепенно пожирала их рассудок, повергая в пучину сумасшествия.

Такие люди рано или поздно становились опасны для общества.

— Вы ошибаетесь.

_«Нет. Если бы я и правда мог установить контакт с любым существом из Бодрствующего мира, то им были бы не вы. А так приходится действовать методом тыка»._

Помолчав, голос пояснил, уже любезнее:

_«Не принимайте на свой счет. Я рад, что на моей родине еще уцелели сновидцы»._

— У меня синдром Слейтера, а вы — моя слуховая галлюцинация.

Его ментальный собеседник негромко кашлянул:

_«В таком случае зачем вы продолжаете этот разговор?»_

— Вы не даете мне снова заснуть.

_«Забавно. На вашем месте я бы скорее злился»._

Неожиданно у Мориарти возникло чувство, будто на последних словах его собеседник улыбнулся.

— Я всегда считал сон бессмысленным занятием. Он лишь отнимает у меня годы жизни.

_«Лет до шести я считал так же, а потом обучился навыку сомнамбулических странствий по миру Снов. Вы, должно быть, так и не развили эту способность»._

— Увы мне, — усмехнулся Мориарти. Он начал получать от этого абсурдного разговора какое-то странное удовольствие. — А теперь, мистер… Картер, не могли бы вы назвать цель вашего ночного визита? Багровый свет уже начинает меня усыплять.

_«Багровый?.. Ах, вы про луну»._

Его собеседник, представившийся Картером, издал тихий вздох. А затем добавил задумчиво:

_«У вас, похоже, наступил июль. Временами я начинаю скучать по долгим багровым ночам…»_

И тут он спохватился, вернув голосу деловой тон:

_«Я хочу договориться с вами об одной услуге. Вознаграждение назовете сами, когда я озвучу предложение, мистер… простите, вы так и не назвали своего имени»._

— Джеймс Мориарти.

В его голове наступила мертвая тишина.

Пауза затянулась на добрую минуту. Мориарти было подумал, что галлюцинация наконец отпустила его, как вдруг голос Картера зазвучал отрывисто и четко, врезаясь в сознание, словно речитатив:

_«Примите мои извинения, мистер Мориарти. Если бы я знал, кто вы, то не тревожил бы вас понапрасну. Для своей цели я поищу кого-то другого. Спокойной ночи»._

Голос замолчал.

Какое-то время Мориарти сидел без движения.

Затем он поднялся с кресла и выглянул из окна на ночные улицы, залитые алым светом. Пустынные и безжизненные, они напоминали ему о холодных сумеречных городах из его снов.

Его мрачные размышления, не был ли порошок Джекилла такой уж плохой идеей, прервал тихий, но явственный шепот:

_«Не любуйтесь багровой луной перед сном. Нам с вами нельзя на нее долго смотреть»._

А после ощущение постороннего присутствия начало отступать.

**Глава II**

Всю ночь шел дождь. Утро было серое, пасмурное, тоскливое. Казалось, что на город вот-вот обрушится ливень, но в воздухе не ощущалось даже мерзкой мороси. Лишь промозглый зеленоватый туман оставлял на одежде горожан водяную пыль, отчего их куртки, накидки и шляпы будто были покрыты испариной.

После завтрака Мориарти отправил Лестрейду весточку и стал собираться на кладбище. Морану, изъявившему желание поехать вместе с ним, он посоветовал надеть высокие сапоги.

Когда они добрались до Хайгейтского кладбища, инспектор уже поджидал их. После краткого приветствия и еще более краткого осведомления о самочувствии Мориарти (никто из присутствующих не был заинтересован развивать эту тему) Лестрейд проводил их к месту преступления, а сам ушел отдавать распоряжения полицейскому у ворот.

Рядом с надгробием на земле сидела огромная белая кошка. При их приближении она подняла голову и прищурилась, встопорщив длинные усы. Один ее глаз был ярко-желтым, а второй — темным и помутневшим, почти черным.

— Какая красавица, — Моран наклонился и протянул руку к кошке. — Кис-кис-кис…

Кошка прошмыгнула под его рукой призрачной тенью и пропала за памятниками, напоследок взмахнув белоснежным хвостом, как флагом.

— Эх, куда же ты…

— Утратили вы свою охотничью хватку, майор.

Окинув взглядом необычную конструкцию над могильным участком, Мориарти одобрительно хмыкнул.

— Наш инспектор иногда бывает очень сообразителен. Глядите, положил доски, накрыл их тканью. И ведь сам додумался! — он взялся за край конструкции. — Так, помогите мне…

Вместе с Мораном они убрали доски. Лондонская погода, как и предсказывал Мориарти, уничтожила большую часть улик, а их с майором сапоги увязли в свежей грязи и еще сильнее наследили вокруг могилы. Зато в самой яме земля была лишь чуть влажной, а место преступления казалось почти нетронутым.

Первым делом Мориарти оглядел надгробие. Мигойская кислота превратила его в покатый валун и разъела почву вокруг. Как он и предполагал, здесь долго рассматривать было нечего.

Затем Моран подал ему руку, и Мориарти аккуратно спустился в яму, стараясь не задеть то, что осталось от гроба.

— Как думаете, Моран, кому принадлежала эта могила? — достав из кармана увеличительное стекло, Мориарти склонился над деревянными обломками. — Хочу услышать ваше мнение.

— Вернее, послушать мои глупые предположения и хорошо посмеяться?

— Что-то вы сегодня не в духе, — Мориарти поднес к лицу деревянный обломок. — Если у вас проблемы на любовном фронте, не вымещайте свою злость на мне.

Моран сделал вид, что его не слышит. Краем глаза Мориарти заметил, как майор прошелся вдоль могилы, оглядываясь на памятники и склепы.

— Простых смертных здесь не хоронят, — буркнул он наконец.

— Очень верное замечание. Древних, впрочем, тоже.

Мориарти выпрямился.

— Я увидел все, что мне нужно. Прошу вас, друг мой, — сам я так высоко не подпрыгну.

Когда он с помощью Морана вылез из могилы, отряхивая испачканный сюртук, то бросил прощальный взгляд на яму, а затем перевел глаза на узкую тропинку, которую обрамлял гнетущий коридор из фамильных склепов.

— Важно другое, — заметил Мориарти, указывая в сторону тропинки. — Сектор, где он захоронен. Взгляните: эта одинокая могила стоит прямо посреди фамильных усыпальниц. Не очень рациональное использование пространства, вам не кажется?

Моран приблизился к надгробию и склонился над ним, будто силясь что-то прочитать на оплывшем могильном камне.

— Должно быть, чей-то не очень любимый дядюшка.

— Нелюбимых дядюшек хоронят рядом с любимыми, — хмыкнул Мориарти. — А еще им не носят цветы. Рискну предположить, что здесь лежал преступник. И где-то в этом секторе мы найдем его семью.

— И за какие же преступления дядюшек выселяют из фамильного склепа?

— За убийство. За позор, принесенный семье… или все сразу, — повернув голову, он неожиданно вскинулся: — Не трогайте!

Моран отдернул руку от памятника.

— Да я только…

— Это мигойская кислота, Моран! Самый лучший в мире растворитель. Вам страшно повезло, что на вас перчатки.

— Я уже понял, — Моран стянул с руки перчатку и поднес ее к глазам. — Ну надо же! Сразу дырка появилась.

«В голове у вас дырка», — подумал Мориарти, но сжал губы и отвернулся.

Не у одного Морана сегодня было дурное расположение духа.

Обратно возвращались в молчании. Мориарти так крепко задумался, что пропустил нужный поворот, и какое-то время он и его друг еще плутали по кладбищу. Вскоре блуждание превратилось в прогулку — и почти приятную. Моран первым нарушил тишину, заговорив о своем знакомом химике. По его мнению, они с Мориарти были чем-то похожи. Тот слушал вполуха, изредка морщился и вяло отмахивался.

Наконец они дошли до ворот. Мориарти кивнул на прощание Лестрейду, отдал распоряжение предоставить список захоронений нужного ему сектора и сказал, что свяжется с инспектором в ближайшее время.

На выходе с кладбища Моран вновь подал голос:

— Не все ваши сегодняшние наблюдения верны.

— Неужели?

— Все у меня в порядке. Даже слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой…

Мориарти перевел недоумевающий взгляд на Морана.

— Я не… а, вы про своего «боевого товарища» с дорогим парфюмом. Что ж, поздравляю вас. Значит, дело в подгоревшей яичнице нашей домоправительницы.

— Нет, — сухо ответил Моран. — Дело в вас и в вашем здоровье.

Мориарти медленно моргнул. На его лице отразилась растерянность, но он быстро овладел собой и ответил с легкой ехидцей:

— Все у меня в порядке, друг мой. Не так хорошо, как у вас, но зато больше похоже на правду.

Моран будто проигнорировал его слова. Оглянувшись на ворота, он поднял голову к пасмурному небу и бросил отстраненно:

— У вас на левом ухе остались чернила от ночных писательств.

На сей раз Мориарти промолчал.

А затем полез в карман за платком.

***

За весь обед Мориарти притронулся лишь к кофе, который уже стал основой его рациона. Моран то и дело бросал на него обеспокоенные взгляды поверх газеты, а под конец неуверенно предложил сыграть в шахматы.

Моран их терпеть не мог, а Мориарти любил.

Он оценил красивый жест, но ответил, что уж лучше пара партий в вист. В карточных играх он разбирался неважно, майор был прекрасным шулером, а еще Мориарти снова клонило в сон. Короче говоря, силы почти равны.

— Я уже видел похожую могилу, — сказал Мориарти за второй партией.

— Залитую кислотой?

— Нет. Могилу, в которой никогда не лежало разлагающегося тела.

От неожиданности Моран опустил карты лицом вверх.

— Неужели вы думаете…

— Да. Ай-яй-яй, друг мой, у вас пятый туз.

Мориарти улыбнулся краем рта, наблюдая, как сконфуженный Моран убирает свои карты, которые уже успели сменить масть.

Они играли в Фантомный вист. Каждые десять минут символы хаотично менялись.

— Как вы узнали?

— По гробу, — Он цокнул языком с досады, когда его пиковая дама превратилась в пятерку бубен. — Его, кстати, разломали очень давно. Изнутри.

— Значит, тела никто не похищал?

— «Тела» и не было. Говорю вам, тут случай нашей «упырицы».

_«Вы не спите, мистер Мориарти?»_

Мориарти чуть не выронил карты. С трудом сохранив нейтральное выражение лица, он заметил:

— Сдавайте, майор. Последняя партия на сегодня.

_«Никогда бы не подумал, что вы балуетесь картами. Играете на интерес?»_

— Опять пойдете за стол препарировать ту книгу? — проворчал Моран.

— Нет, в спальню.

_«Надеюсь, я не прерываю что-то интимное»._

— Нет.

— Что?

— Не читать. Спать.

_«Плотно закройте дверь. Предстоит долгий разговор, а нам не нужны лишние свидетели»._

— Моран, мои глаза слипаются, но не настолько. Положите обе карты обратно.

— Лучше бы вы согласились на шахматы…

***

Когда Мориарти оказался в своей спальне и щелкнул замком двери, то какое-то время постоял в тишине, а затем громко кашлянул.

Голос врезался в его сознание незамедлительно:

_«А я думал, путь до спальни у вас займет больше времени. Делите один дом с мужчиной, да еще и с шулером?»_

— Я и правда собираюсь отходить ко сну. У вас десять минут.

_«О Древние, только не это! Вы хоть знаете, как крепко спите? До вас не дозваться. Храпите к тому же»._

— А вас я к себе в постель не приглашаю, — язвительно ответил Мориарти. — Ближе к делу, мистер Картер. Вы вроде не собирались меня больше беспокоить?

_«Я передумал. Вы мне снова нужны»._

— Воображаемые деловые партнеры уже не вызывают у меня доверия, а такие ветреные — тем более.

_«До сих пор считаете меня своей галлюцинацией? Зря. Я вполне реален. Если у нас с вами все получится, мы еще пожмем друг другу руки»._

Неожиданно Картер вздохнул.

_«Что до моего решения, то я сам от него не в восторге. Но выбора нет. Придется договариваться с вами»._

— И чем я вам не угодил?

_«По законам человеческой логики вы должны стать моим заклятым врагом. Но я — политик, настоящих врагов у меня нет, только временные союзники. Надеюсь, мы с вами сработаемся»._

— Я еще ни на что не соглашался.

_«Согласитесь, когда услышите мое предложение»._

— Деньги меня не интересуют, а знания я привык добывать сам.

_«Я избавлю вас от вашего «невидимого охотника». Навсегда»._

Мориарти вскинул голову и впился взглядом в пустоту, будто Картер сейчас стоял перед ним, а не был лишь плодом его больного воображения…

_«Так, кажется, вы его называете?»_

Стоило ли ожидать чего-то другого от собственной головы?

Теперь, когда он узнал о диагнозе, образ неуловимого врага посещал его особенно часто. Мориарти не мог умереть, зная, что оставляет Лондон в руках своей Немезиды.

Охота на нее должна будет стать последним делом.

— Как вы намереваетесь избавиться от него?

_«Забрать туда, откуда он больше не вернется»._

— Какое поэтичное название для убийства.

_«Разве я говорил об убийстве?»_

В мерном голосе Картера неожиданно зазвучали жесткие, ледяные нотки:

_«Мистер Мориарти, я подниму этот вопрос лишь раз. Тот человек, на которого вы охотитесь, должен попасть в мои руки живым и невредимым. Если за время нашего договора с ним что-то случится по вашей вине, то я буду вынужден оставить карьеру политика и завести врага в вашем лице. Поверьте, мне этого очень не хотелось бы. Я слишком дорожу своим опаловым креслом»._

— Даже если вашему реставрационисту взбредет в голову наложить на себя руки?

_«Не исключено, что вы все равно будете к этому причастны»._

— Этот человек — преступник. А у меня нет никакого желания укрывать его от правосудия. Спасибо за предложение, но я справлюсь сам.

_«Наверное, вы и правда хотите спать, раз так медленно соображаете. Пока вы бегаете по Лондону за своим «охотником», реставрационисты успеют избавиться от Древних, восстановить старый порядок, убить вашу ненаглядную королеву и вас с ней заодно. А забег вам предстоит очень, очень долгий. Я уж приложу все усилия, чтобы в этом марафоне вы выдохлись раньше»._

— Приберегите свои угрозы для того, кто проживет дольше одного года.

_«Это вам врачи наплели такую чушь? Что ж, если вы в это верите, то мне же лучше. Я очень быстро избавлю вас от проблемы с вашим «заклятым врагом». Больше никаких серийных убийств. А движение реставрационистов потеряет гениальную голову, которая потенциально могла принести огромную пользу их делу»._

Мориарти помолчал.

_«Решайтесь. Все будут в выигрыше. Королева вам еще орден даст»._

— Зачем вам этот человек?

Теперь уже замолчал Картер.

Странная тишина. За последние десять минут Мориарти уже успел привыкнуть к звуку этого требовательного голоса, похожему на настойчивый стук по его черепной коробке.

_«Он мой брат. Я его люблю и хочу забрать в безопасное место. Вас устроит этот ответ?»_

Властный тон пропал. Теперь голос Картера казался каким-то неестественно сухим.

Но важнее было то, что Мориарти наконец нащупал ниточку к настоящей личности его невидимого охотника.

В первый раз он пожелал, чтобы все это не оказалось лишь фокусами его подсознания.

— Да.

_«Прекрасно. Буду считать это вашим согласием. Жаль, мы не можем заключить письменный договор, но пусть будет так…»_

— Где вы находитесь?

_«А вот здесь мы подходим к сути проблемы. Дело в том, что я нахожусь в мире Снов, и чтобы попасть в мир Бодрствующий и забрать моего брата с собой, мне необходима помощь извне. То есть ваша»._

— Почему вы не могли напрямую связаться с ним?

_«Во-первых, он не является сновидцем, поэтому заговорить с ним я не могу. А во-вторых, мой брат, он в каком-то роде… не знает, что я жив»._

— У вас отсутствует физическое тело?

_«Нет, нет, все гораздо прозаичнее — он просто думает, что я мертв. Долгая история. Давайте как-нибудь в другой раз»._

— Допустим, у нас все получится. Но что мешает вашему брату возвращаться в… этот мир каждый раз, когда он пожелает, и действовать мне на нервы?

_«О, как только он переступит порог мира Снов, обратная дорога будет закрыта. Чтобы вернуться, ему понадобится моя помощь. А предоставлять ее я не намерен»._

— Тогда с чего вы взяли, что он захочет с вами уйти?

_«Он не захочет. Но его безопасность интересует меня больше, чем его мнение»._

Мориарти медленно опустился на кровать и потер глаза.

— Сегодня я узнал много нового о своем подсознании.

В его голове раздался тяжелый вздох. А затем Картер продолжил терпеливым тоном:

_«Мистер Мориарти, вы меня утомили. Поверьте, у вас не настолько бурная фантазия, чтобы выдумать кого-то вроде меня. Повторю: если вы будете следовать моим указаниям, то очень скоро убедитесь, что я реальный человек из плоти и крови»._

— Мне нужно время на размышления.

_«Думайте. Но не затягивайте»._

Последние слова звучали преувеличенно сдержанно, будто Картер тщательно скрывал досаду.

_«Я свяжусь с вами завтра в то же время. Постарайтесь быть в бодрствующем состоянии»._

А затем он пропал, оставив Мориарти с тишиной в сознании и ноющей болью в висках.

Раз за разом он прокручивал разговор с Картером в голове, пытаясь систематизировать наблюдения в картотеке своего разума, но хаотично движущиеся мысли не желали складываться в единую картину.

Мориарти сам не заметил, как их место заняли образы странных фигур, которые своими изломами и изгибами словно являли собой насмешку над законами евклидовой геометрии.

Он провалился в беспокойный сон.

**Глава III**

На следующий день Мориарти получил послание от доктора Уоррена. Он извинялся, что не мог повторно навестить его на Бейкер-стрит, и приглашал на прием в свой кабинет — в ближайшее время, когда тому будет удобно.

В другой раз Мориарти бы отправил посыльного обратно с вежливым отказом, сославшись на занятость текущим расследованием, но сейчас не только ответил согласием, но и указал в своем письме, что удобно ему сегодня после полудня.

«Кабинет» доктора находился в главной психиатрической лечебнице имени королевы Виктории. Главные ворота оказались закрытыми — там велись реставрационные работы по случаю скорого трехсотлетнего юбилея. Посетителям предлагалось пользоваться восточным входом, где при лечебнице находился небольшой парк.

У железных ворот курили два санитара в белых одеждах, а в метре от них вылизывалась крупная кошка. Едва она скосила мутный черный глаз на Мориарти, то он сразу подумал, что мог видеть ее на кладбище.

Он прищурился. Что-то странное и неестественное читалось в ее безупречно-белой шерсти, толстой шее, массивных лапах. Словно перед ним сидела и не кошка вовсе, а нечто иное.

— Брысь, — поморщился Мориарти.

Кошка церемонно поднялась на огромных белоснежных лапах и прошмыгнула между ног санитаров.

А затем будто растворилась в воздухе.

Мориарти пару раз моргнул.

— Сэр, с вами все в порядке? — обратился к нему один из санитаров, попыхивая трубкой. — Если вы с визитом, то идите через сад — главный вход закрыт.

— Да… — пробормотал Мориарти, стряхивая с себя оцепенение. — Благодарю.

Он миновал железные ворота и оказался в ухоженном садике с вечнозелеными деревьями, цветочными кустами и каменными дорожками. По ним мерно гуляли пациенты в сопровождении больничных сестер и братьев, а кого-то катали в инвалидных колясках. Большинство безумцев молчало или что-то тихо бормотало себе под нос, и только со стороны кустов шиповника слышалась лихорадочная, почти бессвязная речь: буйный пациент спорил со сторожем. Туда уже спешили два санитара с коляской.

Мориарти выбрал крайнюю боковую аллею — подальше от разгорячившегося спорщика. Вдоль нее тянулись скамейки, и на многих сидели больные. Облаченные в белые одежды, безмолвные и неподвижные, они напоминали уродливые античные изваяния.

Глаза Мориарти скользили по бледным лицам, лишенным всякого выражения, и нигде он не встречал ответный осмысленный взгляд. Казалось, сознание этих безумцев уже блуждает в других, иных мирах. А может, оно давно растворилось в небытие под всхлипы проклятых флейт, поглощенное слепым безжалостным богом.

Он опустил глаза на каменную дорожку, ведущую к главному зданию, и оставшийся путь не смотрел по сторонам.

В кабинете доктора Уоррена было тихо и прохладно. У дальней стены стоял шкаф с книгами по медицине, столик с графином с водой и стаканами, а посреди комнаты — широкий письменный стол. Весь кабинет казался безликим и пустым, как и сам врач, который сейчас смотрел на Мориарти холодно и безучастно.

Они поговорили о его здоровье. Мориарти подтвердил, что уже начал прием лекарств, и состояние можно оценить как удовлетворительное. Сон стал более регулярным и контролируемым. С момента их последней встречи в обморок он упал лишь раз. Галлюцинаций не было, осознанных сновидений — тоже.

Все это, конечно, являлось ложью. А о многих деталях (вроде исчезающих в воздухе кошек и разговоров с внутренними демонами по имени Рэндольф Картер) Мориарти вообще решил умолчать.

Покончив с формальностями, он наконец перешел к истинной цели своего визита:

— Я знаю, что ваша больница трепетно относится к документации.

— Это так.

— Кроме того, мне известно, что все сновидцы в пределах Соединенного королевства подлежат обязательному психиатрическому учету.

Доктор кивнул.

— На данный момент я веду расследование по поручению Скотланд-Ярда. Мне требуется информация о больных сновидческими заболеваниями за последние двадцать лет. Полагаю, у вас есть список по Лондону и его окрестностям.

— Доступ к такому списку я могу предоставить лишь сотрудникам полиции по официальному запросу.

— Доктор Уоррен, я действую по просьбе инспектора Лестрейда. Уверяю вас, мой запрос так же официален, как и любая бумажка, написанная от его руки.

— И все же я не могу предоставить вам эту информацию без документа, подтверждающего ваши полномочия.

Мориарти едва не скрипнул зубами. Лестрейд не даст ему такой бумаги. Он вообще умыл руки сразу после того, как скинул на него это дело.

Если бы не предчувствие интересной загадки, Мориарти отказался бы еще два дня назад.

— Могу я взглянуть на список больных, более не состоящих у вас на учете?

— Скончавшихся.

— Да.

— Такой список я могу вам предоставить.

Уоррен подошел к своему шкафу и достал оттуда тонкую книгу.

— Записи с 18** по 18** год вас устроят?

— Вполне. Здесь только сновидцы?

— Психиатрическому учету подлежат все подданные Соединенного королевства, больные сновидческими заболеваниями.

Мориарти поднял глаза от книги.

— Меня вы тоже внесете в список?

— Уже внес.

Доктор моргнул. Мориарти показалось, что это случилось впервые за последние двадцать минут.

— Вы не будете возражать, если я одолжу этот список на пару дней?

— Это копия. Берите.

Когда Мориарти покинул кабинет Уоррена и вышел во двор, небо над Лондоном уже заволокло тяжелыми тучами. Персонал больницы стал забирать своих безмолвных пациентов из сада.

Он замедлился, окидывая взглядом молчаливую процессию со смесью любопытства и какого-то странного внутреннего напряжения.

И тут ощутил на своей руке жесткий захват.

— Великий фараон…

Его удерживала молодая женщина в больничной одежде.

На ее худом, изможденном болезнью лице выделялись лишь светлые, словно прозрачные глаза. Они тревожно бегали, всматриваясь куда-то вверх, на недоступные ему пространства хребтов безумия.

— Холодная южная пустыня Кадата… замок из оникса на высоких скалах… пахнет ладаном и васильками — я вижу его! Я стою перед ним! — она до боли стиснула его локоть. — У него тысяча обликов, и этот — самый прекрасный… без лица… оттуда смотрит бурлящая тьма.

Женщина наклонилась вплотную к Мориарти. Ее белое лицо казалось восковой маской в обрамлении длинных спутанных черных волос.

— Великий, мудрейший пожиратель душ… я чувствую его зов. А ты?

Темные губы шевелились, выговаривая слова, но погасшие глаза не двигались, будто давно уже ничего не видели. Оттуда, из глубин тусклых зрачков, на Мориарти смотрел мертвый разум.

Смерть наяву.

— Ваша душа уже поглощена, — медленно ответил Мориарти. — Но не богом, а болезнью.

К ним подбежали санитар с медсестрой. Безумная пациентка сама отпустила его локоть и послушно села в коляску, продолжая глядеть на что-то в высоте, неведомое и далекое, доступное лишь ее больному разуму.

А Мориарти засунул руки в карманы сюртука, пытаясь справиться с дрожью, и направился в сторону ворот.

Он отчего-то ускорил шаг.

***

Картер опаздывал на полчаса.

Когда Мориарти уже взял в руки черновики своей работы по поясу астероидов, в его голове наконец зазвучал чуть хриплый голос:

_«Мои извинения. У меня долго не получалось заснуть»._

— Заснуть?

_«Я могу связываться с вами только во сне. Кстати, меня вы слышите лишь в бодрствующем состоянии»._

— Любопытно. Почему?

_«У вас слишком сильный самоконтроль. А когда вы бодрствуете, то сами в каком-то роде… приглашаете меня»._

Мориарти усмехнулся.

— Какой вы джентльмен. Лезете мне в голову только по взаимному согласию.

_«И предварительной договоренности, прошу заметить. Кстати, мистер Мориарти, насчет нашего вчерашнего разговора…»_

Его собеседник негромко вздохнул.

_«Единственный, кем я дорожу в этом мире — мой брат. Более в моей жизни нет человека, ради которого мне бы стоило дальше расходовать кислород. Вы же являетесь прямой угрозой его жизни… и моей последней надеждой. Я не хотел вам угрожать, но сорвался и потерял контроль. Извините меня»._

Картер явно не привык к подобным речам, и даже извинение в его устах звучало как требование.

_«Вы еще слушаете меня? Как-то вы притихли»._

— Я почти сплю.

_«Нет, ну это просто поразительно! Вы хоть представляете, как редко я произношу такие речи? Последний раз я извинялся так перед Верховным Жрецом Саркоманда. Вряд ли вам это о чем-то говорит, но представьте на его месте королеву»._

В голосе Картера явственно чувствовалось возмущение. Наигранное.

Мориарти отнял руку от лица.

— Я вас услышал, мистер Картер. Если вы собираетесь избавить меня от такого бедствия, как ваш брат, то у нас с вами общая цель. Давайте только ближе к делу… я плохо себя чувствую.

Картер помолчал. Но вместо того чтобы перейти к сути, он вдруг спросил:

_«Что у вас там случилось, мистер Мориарти? Дело, должно быть, серьезное, раз вы перестали кусаться»._

— Я постоянно проваливаюсь в сон. Если я не лягу, то упаду в обморок. Мне ни на что не хватает времени, и оно постоянно утекает. А сейчас я трачу его на общение с самим собой.

_«Алиса очень любила воображать, что в ней одновременно живут два разных человека…»_

От неожиданности Мориарти разлепил глаза и уставился в потолок — на уродливую лампу с бронзовой цепочкой.

— Что?

_«Алиса в стране чудес. Детская сказка. Вы читали?»_

— Вы сравниваете меня с Алисой?

_«Не совсем. Пожалуй, вас я бы сравнил с Соней»._

В голосе Картера вновь чувствовалась улыбка.

_«Маленькая мышка, живущая в чайнике и рассказывающая сказки про трех сестричек, которые жили на дне колодца и рисовали всякую всячину — все, что начинается на M. Мышеловки, месяц, математику, множество…»_

К горлу что-то подкатило.

А в следующий момент Мориарти запрокинул голову и расхохотался так, как никогда в жизни себе не позволял.

Последний раз он смеялся похожим образом, когда некий Джозеф Карвен*, черный маг, алхимик, оккультист и некромант (и пр., и пр.), а также самопровозглашенный двухсотлетний вампир, зачитал на научном собрании разгромную рецензию на его работу.

Давно это было. Но бывшие коллеги до сих пор ему припоминают, что вел себя тогда Мориарти совершенно неприлично.

_«Я рад, что смог развеселить вас»._

— Я смеюсь, — ответил Мориарти, задыхаясь. — Не потому, что мне весело. А потому, что я, похоже, сошел с ума.

_«С чего вам в голову пришла такая глупость?»_

— Я разговариваю с голосом в голове, который цитирует бред, написанный моим бывшим однокурсником. Мы тогда думали, что у него что-то не в порядке с головой… — Мориарти обнажил зубы в усмешке, как-то позабыв, что Картер не мог его видеть. — И вот я здесь. Кто бы мог подумать!

_«Джеймс… вы ведь не против, что я зову вас так?»_

— Да хоть Безумным Шляпником, мне уже все равно.

_«Вы что, были у врача?»_

Мориарти сел прямее в кресле, все еще сжимая в руках свои черновики, а невидящий взгляд устремил куда-то в пол.

— Какой вы догадливый.

_«Это просто мое предположение. Я прав?»_

— И знаете обо мне слишком много. Математика, моя работа, охота за вашим братом…

_«У меня есть свои способы узнавать информацию извне, а вам удалось привлечь мое внимание. Джеймс, послушайте внимательно…»_

Голос на пару секунд замолк, словно Картер тщательно подбирал слова.

_«Ваш синдром не смертелен, он не ввергнет вас в пучину безумия, если вы будете контролировать разум. Это все выдумки врачей и Древних, чтобы не дать людям проникать в иные миры. Мне ставили похожий диагноз, и, боюсь, своей «смертью» я только сыграл им на руку»._

Картер будто замялся.

_«И если мои вчерашние слова расстроили вас…»_

— Вы вряд ли можете как-то повлиять на мое состояние.

_«Знаете, что правда доводит до безумия? Тот дьявольский порошок, который прописывают больным. Надеюсь, вы его не принимаете?»_

— Нет.

_«Очень хорошо. Не падайте духом, вы мне еще нужны»._

— А вы не даете мне об этом забыть, — хмыкнул Мориарти. — Перейдем к делу?

_«Как пожелаете. Суть вашего задания проста, если даже не элементарна — забрать ключ у моей старой подруги и открыть дверь в клубе Диоген»._

— И это все?

_«Да. Когда вы откроете дверь, я буду находиться с той стороны»._

— Что вам мешает открыть ее самому?

_«Отсутствие ключа»._

— Вы серьезно?

_«Это очень особенная дверь. Здесь ее называют Вратами сна, и открыть их можно только этим ключом»._

— О, неужели вы не подумывали сделать дубликат?

_«Смотрю, вы повеселели и снова кусаетесь. Действительно, в мире Снов существует второй ключ, вот только добраться до него я не могу»._

— Звучит не очень убедительно.

Повисло долгое молчание.

Наконец голос Картера продолжил медленно, будто смущенно:

_«Я его потерял. В каком-то роде»._

— Вы потеряли единственный ключ, который открывал вам обратный путь к вашему драгоценному брату?

_«Я висел над пропастью!»_

— Не думали подорвать дверь с той стороны, чтобы отсрочить счастливое воссоединение семьи на еще более долгий срок?

Теперь Мориарти откровенно веселился.

А в его голове раздался тяжелый вздох.

_«Послушайте, Джеймс, вы наверняка представили на моем месте ловкого авантюриста вроде Аллана Квотермейна*, но, уверяю вас, при встрече со мной вы будете сильно разочарованы. Я, гм… скромный государственный служащий города Илек-Вад на сумеречном море. Моя сила не в руках, а в голове. И когда передо мной стоял выбор: попробовать достать ключ из ущелья или цепляться за скалу, — я прислушался к голосу разума и выбрал каменные выступы»._

Картер сделал паузу. А затем продолжил задумчиво:

_«Знали бы вы, скольких я отправил искать этот ключ…»_

Мориарти вдруг понял, что все это время продолжал улыбаться.

— Ладно, мистер Картер, открою я вам эту дверь. А что насчет вашей старой подруги? Почему она не может оказать вам любезность?

_«Я уже ей сильно должен. Спросите ее, что она хочет за этот ключ — и если условия будут невыполнимыми, возвращайтесь ко мне, мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем. Правда, ума не приложу, где эта женщина может быть — она исчезла из моего поля зрения пару лет назад»._

— Как зовут вашу подругу?

_«Когда мы виделись в вашем мире, она носила имя Асенат Уэйт. С тех пор Асенат успела несколько раз выйти замуж и овдоветь. Насколько мне известно, последним она взяла псевдоним Ирэн Адлер…»_

— Мне понадобится день на ее поиски и другие дела. Я свяжусь с вами послезавтра.

_«Хорошо, Джеймс. Только будьте осторожны. Она сводит мужчин с ума»._

**Примечания:**  
1\. Джозеф Карвен появляется в повести Г. Лавкрафта «Случай Чарльза Декстера Варда» (1927), где он правда является чёрным магом, алхимиком, оккультистом и некромантом.  
2\. Аллан Квотермейн — главный герой цикла приключенческих романов Р. Хаггарда (1885—1927). Охотник и путешественник.

**Глава IV**

Наставления Картера все еще звучали в голове Мориарти, когда он предстал перед взором бывшей Варшавской оперной примы.

_«Предупреждаю вас: это самая опасная женщина, которую я знаю. Я даже не уверен, что она женщина»._

Мисс Ирэн Адлер, в прошлом Асенат Уэйт, сидела на высоком пуфе перед большим венецианским зеркалом и занималась туалетом. Ее не смущала ни фривольная обстановка спальни, в которой она принимала своего гостя, ни собственный откровенный наряд, состоявший из ночной рубашки и небрежно наброшенного на плечи халата.

— Наслышана о вас.

Мисс Адлер была красива. Рыжие волосы зачесаны наверх в высокую прическу, обнажая длинную, тонкую шею и обрамляя овал совершенно симметричного лица с изогнутыми бровями и изящным носом. На ее полных розовых губах играл отблеск свечи.

Ей нельзя было дать больше тридцати.

— Мне говорили, вы умны, — продолжила она.

Мисс Адлер повернулась и посмотрела на него исподлобья. Он встретил тяжелый, буравящий взгляд красных, будто воспаленных глаз.

_«Более того, я не уверен, что она — человек…»_

И тут голову Мориарти словно проткнули раскаленным прутом, насильно вторгаясь, убеждая, приказывая, умоляя, захлебываясь в призрачных слезах и вновь яростно угрожая…

— Можете даже не пытаться, мисс Адлер. Я подготовился к вашему приходу.

— О, — в ее хитрых красных глазах загорелся интерес. — Лишь двое мужчин могли сопротивляться моему желанию овладеть их разумом и телом. Вы — третий.

— Слабенькие вам попадались мужчины. А что насчет женщин?

Ирэн только сморщила нос и отмахнулась.

— Зачем они мне? Я уже обладаю совершенным женским телом. Мне лишь нужны те возможности, которые открывает облик моих дорогих мужей. Мистер Мориарти, вы не думали жениться?

— Я женат на науке, но спасибо за предложение.

— А я снова собираюсь замуж… брачное ложе не терпит пустоты, знаете ли.

Повернувшись к зеркалу, мисс Адлер зажала в зубах шпильки и занялась своей прической.

— Мои рука и сердце вас не интересует, и другое все — тоже. Так за чем пожаловали?

— За ключом от двери в клубе Диоген.

Руки Ирэн замерли над прической. Она буравила взглядом его отражение в зеркале.

— А, вы от него… — Она разжала губы, сплевывая шпильки. — Решил наконец почтить наш мир своим присутствием.

Мориарти промолчал, выжидая, пока мисс Адлер перейдет к делу.

— Он мне должен… расплачиваться будете вы?

— Зависит от цены, которую назовете.

Усмешка скользнула по ее губам, а в глазах вновь зажглись плотоядные огоньки.

— Нет, — ответил Мориарти прежде, чем Ирэн успела озвучить свое предложение. — Этого не будет.

— О, скукота! Всего один день. Только подумайте — самая красивая женщина королевства будет в вашем распоряжении на целые сутки!

— Мой самоконтроль слишком силен, чтобы расслабиться и впустить вас хотя бы на минуту. Да и мое тело вам ни к чему.

— Не только волшебные ключики открывают двери, Мориарти. Иногда достаточно наличия органа, которого у меня нет, — мисс Адлер негромко фыркнула. — Надеюсь, вам не надо разжевывать, что я говорю не про мозг.

— Чушь. Мы оба знаем, что вас интересуют другие возможности моего социального положения — вроде близости к королеве, — сухо ответил Мориарти. — А еще вы все-таки хотите заполучить мой мозг.

— Как самоуверенны мужчины! Но вам это простительно, потому что вы правы. Да, я хочу им овладеть.

— Боюсь даже представить, что вы можете сотворить с ним за двадцать четыре часа.

— С ним — ничего. С его помощью — очень много. Вы свой гениальный ум совсем не используете!

— Использую. Так, как считаю нужным.

— Как и все… — Ирэн опустила глаза, изучая ногти. — О, какой же вы душный! И почему считаете, что ваше тело мне ни к чему? Сами же назвали столько плюсов…

— Потому что я знаю, что вы задумали, мисс Адлер. Вы хотите задержаться там на больший срок, чем на один день.

— Правда? И на сколько же?

— Предполагаю, минимум на месяц. А дальше — зависит от того, как скоро вы попадетесь в руки Скотланд-Ярда. Мне же предстоит разгребать последствия на виселице.

— Какой прекрасный план! Но вы так и не сказали, почему я должна от него отказаться.

— Я не пущу вас обратно.

В комнате повисло молчание. Мисс Адлер замерла с щеточкой для ресниц.

— Блефуете.

— Нет. Видите ли, мисс Адлер, у меня неизлечимая болезнь. Через год я в лучшем случае буду лежать в психиатрической лечебнице, а в худшем — в гробу. И оба эти сценария мне не нравятся.

Ирэн отложила щеточку и развернулась к нему лицом, прищурившись.

— Конечно, женский облик накладывает некоторые… социальные ограничения, как вы правильно заметили. Но ваш мозг здоров, и для старта этого достаточно. К тому же, — Мориарти хмыкнул, — мне совершенно все равно, в каком теле заниматься математикой и разглядывать астероиды. Зрение ведь у вас в порядке?

Мисс Адлер медленно подалась вперед, подпирая голову рукой, хмуря тонкие брови и шевеля губами.

А затем резко выпрямилась, глаза ее расширились, и в них заблестели веселые искорки. Она громко расхохоталась.

— Подловили меня! — сказала Ирэн, отсмеявшись. — Вы пытались шутить. И даже удачно! Беру свои слова обратно — не такой уж вы душный. О нет, это было и правда забавно…

Мориарти изогнул бровь, ожидая, пока мисс Адлер успокоится.

И сам чуть улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — заметила она наконец. — Окажу любезность по старой дружбе и прощу долг. За один пустяк.

Ирэн потянулась к туалетному столику, выдвинула ящик и достала оттуда какую-то яркую бумажку.

— Раз уж вы такой языкастый с женщинами, Мориарти, то и с мужчинами у вас должно получиться, — Ирэн протянула ему листок, оказавшийся театральной рекламкой. — Убедите одного актера вернуть мне дорогую сердцу вещь.

— Необходима конкретика, — Мориарти мельком взглянул на листок. — Боюсь, не все вещи, которые женщина отдает мужчине, я в состоянии вернуть.

— Ха! Смотрю, вы втянулись. Ну так слушайте: я выхожу замуж за очень влиятельного господина…

Мисс Адлер выдержала эффектную паузу.

— Особу зеленых кровей.

— У вашего друга хранятся компрометирующие вас фотографии.

— Именно.

— На них вы вдвоем?

— Увы, да.

— Насколько откровенны эти фотографии?

— Необычайно!

— Количество?

— Десять.

— Копии?

— Насколько мне известно, он бы не стал.

— Вы не пробовали…

— Подкупить его? Нет, он упрям, как ултарская кошка. А после объявления о помолвке и вовсе со мной не разговаривает.

— Я не про деньги. С вашими способностями они вам не к чему.

— Не выйдет. Вы у меня третий, помните? А он был вторым.

— Имя вашего друга?

— Шерри Верне. Он выступает в том жалком театришке, который я вам показала.

Мисс Адлер глянула на циферблат настольных часов.

— Если поторопитесь, еще успеете на его представление. Главное, не засните: это такая смертная скука…

***

— Простите мой вид, — говорил Верне из-за шторки. — Но у нас с вами страшно мало времени, а через пятнадцать минут я должен буду влезать в латы…

В духоте театральных кулис Мориарти испытал чувство дежавю.

Уже второй раз за день ему приходилось общаться с собеседниками разной степени оголенности. Только вместо интимной тишины дамского будуара их с Верне окружал оживленный шум из галдящих лицедеев, торопящихся сменить одни маски на другие.

Отчего-то вспомнились научные собрания в его родном университете.

— Не отниму у вас много времени. Я пришел по просьбе мисс Адлер…

— Неужели? — голос Верне повеселел и оживился. — О, постойте…

Неожиданно Верне вышел из-за шторки, наскоро заправляя рубашку в штаны. Он был худ, высок, темноволос и, по-видимому, баловался кокаином. Левую сторону его лица рассекали яркие алые полосы шрамов — в прошлой пьесе он играл разбойника.

Верне приблизился к нему вплотную, бледный и всклокоченный, и на Мориарти пахнуло тяжелой смесью терпких духов и какого-то странного, будто химического запаха.

Вдруг актер наклонился вперед всем корпусом, весело блеснув глазами, и растянул губы в широкой улыбке:

— Ну здравствуй, моя милая паразитка, — его руки в перчатках из грубой кожи стиснули предплечья Мориарти. — Чье тело ты украла на этот раз?

Мориарти ответил ему диким взглядом. От этого наглого и внезапного вторжения в личное пространство им овладел паралич.

Наконец он нашел в себе силы преодолеть немое оцепенение и открыть рот, но Верне остановил его жестом:

— Нет, погоди, я сам угадаю… какой-то мелкий клерк? — он поднес руку Мориарти к лицу, напряженно щурясь на чернильные пятна на его пальцах. — Или чиновник? А может быть, профессор?

— Я не…

— Послушай, Ирэн, я ценю твое упорство, но это низко. Нельзя просто так брать тела мужчин напрокат, как кареты или маскарадные платья. У нас тоже есть чувства, я тебе об этом говорил. Да-да, не смейся, и у этого твоего профессора тоже…

— Вы ошибаетесь, — ледяным тоном ответил Мориарти, выдергивая руку, — принимая меня за вашу бывшую подружку.

— Ах, простите, какой я грубиян — отчитываю почти замужнюю женщину! Вы же без пяти минут миссис Драго…

— Мое имя — Джеймс Мориарти, и в мой разум может проникнуть только королева.

«Ну почти», — ехидно возразило ему на это сознание, и отчего-то голосом Картера.

Голубые глаза Верне расширились от изумления. Он медленно разжал руки и отступил назад в замешательстве, разглядывая Мориарти с каким-то неверием.

А еще в его взгляде промелькнула искра узнавания, но он быстро спрятал ее за непритворной растерянностью.

— Ох, простите… Вы, должно быть, знаете о способностях моей подруги. Но… — он прижал пальцы к губам, продолжая рассматривать его с прежним удивлением, — вас, конечно, она бы не смогла очаровать.

Вдруг Верне цокнул языком и воскликнул с досадой:

— Какая у нас вышла бестолковая встреча!

Мориарти изогнул бровь.

— Моя… персона вам известна?

— Как и половине Лондона! — Верне хлопнул в ладоши, а затем протянул руку и стиснул его ладонь в крепком рукопожатии. — Благодаря перу вашего друга, майора Морана, мне иногда кажется, что я знаком с вами. Но очень хотел встретиться лично!

В ответ Мориарти только и мог, что обнажить зубы в вежливой, натянутой улыбке.

Он почти ненавидел Морана в подобные моменты.

Нет, с этой писаниной в «Стрэнде» пора заканчивать. Если уж Мориарти начали узнавать актеры дешевых балаганов, то скоро и преступники начнут здороваться с ним на улице. Хороший из него тогда выйдет консультант Скотланд-Ярда…

Верне покачал головой.

— Как жаль, что у нас с вами так мало, просто чудовищно мало времени!

— Верно, — тут же поддержал эту мысль Мориарти. — Поэтому я хотел бы поскорей разобраться с проблемой мисс Адлер.

Веселость, которая теперь показалась Мориарти наигранной, медленно растворилась в светлых глазах Верне. Он продолжал посматривать на него с любопытством, но теперь в чертах его лица читалась какая-то тщательно скрываемая мука.

— Я очень дорожу своей подругой, мистер Мориарти.

— Прекрасно. Вы можете благословить ее союз свадебным подарком.

— Как я могу благословить этот самоубийственный марш к пропасти?

— Вы, актеры, иногда излишне драматизируете, — усмехнулся Мориарти. — Позвольте напомнить вам, что ваша дорогая подруга уже четырежды вдова. Возможно, слабый разум человеческих мужей не отвечал ее потребностям? А теперь мисс Адлер ждет равная ей партия.

— Равная? Не смешите меня!

— Это ваша ревность смешна. Не будьте таким мелочным. Или хотя бы назовите цену, чтобы не пришлось дальше разыгрывать этот фарс.

— Нас с Ирэн уже давно связывает лишь дружба, — хмурясь, ответил Верне, беспокойно ероша рукой волосы. — Другой вид союза между нами невозможен. Видите ли, я не воспринимаю отношения как вечную войну. К тому же у меня есть определенные слабости… не хочу, чтобы она воспользовалась ими и овладела моей головой.

Верне отстраненным жестом поправил рукава рубашки.

— А моим сердцем уже завладел другой человек. Так что ошибся здесь ваш дедуктивный метод — я не ревную…

— Знаете, мистер Верне, я страшно устал, и на сегодня у меня уже кончаются морковки. Скоро придется использовать палку*.

Что-то промелькнуло в глазах актера жалких подмосток с Друри-лейн.

Чужеродное. Не вяжется с той картиной, которую Мориарти набросал у себя в голове.

Он прищурился.

— Это будет брак на одну ночь, — резко ответил Верне. — Он выпьет ее разум без остатка и позабудет о том, что когда-то был женат.

— А это уже их личное дело, не наше с вами, — Мориарти кивнул в сторону ширмы. — Ясно, что вы носите фотографии при себе, мистер Верне. Не заставляйте меня прибегать к силе закона — он почти всегда оказывается на моей стороне.

— Получается, вы не оставляете мне выбора, — пробормотал актер.

— Получается, что так.

Верне отступил за ширму и принялся копаться в своих вещах. А через минуту он появился с небольшим конвертом, который протянул Мориарти.

— Приятно иметь с вами дело, — он убрал конверт и надел на голову шляпу. — Прощайте, мистер Верне. Желаю удачного выступления.

— До свидания, мистер Мориарти. До свидания.

***

— Какой вы благородный рыцарь. Спасли репутацию прекрасной дамы, победили дракона… кстати, что там дракон? Сидит в клетке на потеху Скотланд-Ярду?

— Нам с мистером Верне удалось прийти к мировому соглашению.

— Очень жаль. Я бы подержала его пару недель в клетке! Вдруг перестанет быть таким врединой…

Пока мисс Адлер перебирала фотографии, на ее лице блуждала странная, ностальгическая улыбка.

— Вы смотрели?

— Нет.

Ирэн выудила из стопки одну из фотографий и показала ее Мориарти.

— Интересный акробатический трюк, — ответил он равнодушно. — Фигура похожа на паука.

— М-м… когда вы это так говорите, уже не возбуждает.

— На вашем месте я бы их сжег.

— Сожгу. Но позже. А сейчас…

Жестом фокусника она драматично взмахнула платком и протянула его Мориарти на вытянутой руке. В кружевной ткани с вышитыми инициалами что-то блеснуло.

— Примите этот дар прекрасной дамы, о мой рыцарь…

Мориарти аккуратно извлек ключ из кружев, оставив платок в руке мисс Адлер.

От потускневшей серебряной поверхности исходило нездоровое зеленое свечение. Ключ был покрыт загадочными арабесками, похожими на символы неизвестных ему языков, которые Мориарти прежде видел лишь в своих безумных снах.

— Платок можете оставить себе.

— Благодарю, в этом нет необходимости…

В следующее мгновение Мориарти едва не выругался, выронив ключ на пол.

Серебряные арабески раскалились добела и начали оплывать, меняя очертания, как масти в Фантомном висте. Через пару секунд на пушистом персидском ковре лежал ключ совершенно другой формы.

— Какой же вы самонадеянный… — заметила мисс Адлер, наблюдая, как Мориарти, подавляя гримасу боли, сжимал и разжимал обожженные пальцы. — Может быть, все-таки возьмете мой платок?

Мориарти молча достал из кармана свой платок и нагнулся, подбирая ключ здоровой рукой. На ощупь тот еще был горячим, будто он извлек его из кипящей воды.

Поднеся ключ к глазам, Мориарти негромко хмыкнул.

— Вот почему Картер не мог сделать дубликат…

— Рэндольф Картер… — эхом повторила за ним Ирэн, пробуя имя на вкус. — Так он вам представился?

Она промокнула губы кружевным платком, оставив на нем алый след от помады, а затем что-то веселое и хитрое отразилось на ее лице.

— Его любимый псевдоним. Хотите узнать настоящее имя вашего друга, мистер Мориарти? Или в этом тоже нет необходимости?

— Нет.

— Смотрите, незнание еще обожжет вас, как этот ключик.

— В этом нет необходимости, потому что его настоящее имя мне известно.

— Поделитесь? О! Или давайте вместе, на счет три?

— Что вы, мисс Адлер, — улыбнувшись уголком рта, Мориарти убрал ключ во внутренний карман. — Не люблю делиться своими догадками раньше времени. Портится вся интрига…

***

—…лучше вам быть здесь, мистер Картер, потому что у меня уже слипаются глаза, и ждать вас полчаса, как в прошлый раз, я не собираюсь.

— С кем это вы разговариваете?

Повернув голову вправо, Мориарти увидел стоящего в дверном проеме Морана.

Видимо, он неплотно прикрыл дверь, а по дому гулял сильный сквозняк.

— С воображаемым другом.

— Ясно… — Моран откашлялся. — А я хотел пригласить вас побоксировать.

— Может быть, позже… если я не засну в этом кресле, — Мориарти слегка задумался. — Но, скорее всего, засну.

— Что ж, если передумаете — я внизу.

Моран еще помялся на пороге, вертя в руках перчатки.

— Знаете, со мной тоже можно иногда говорить.

В воздухе повисла долгая пауза.

А затем Мориарти посмотрел на своего друга с досадой.

— Моран, а вы никогда не замечали, что мы говорим только о наших с вами делах и яичнице миссис Хадсон?

— Ну, я не против говорить и о чем-нибудь другом.

— О чем, например?

— Так сразу не скажешь…

Мориарти мрачно усмехнулся.

— _«…О башмаках и сургуче, капусте, королях, и почему, как суп в котле, кипит вода в морях…»*_

— Что?

— Неважно, цитирую всякие глупости. Видно, их вы и предлагали обсуждать.

Мориарти машинально сгорбился в кресле, сверля взглядом пустоту перед собой.

— Мне кажется, вам надо говорить с кем-то другим, Себастьян.

Ответом ему было молчание. Когда Мориарти повернул голову, то дверной проем уже опустел.

Но в тишине он сидел недолго.

_«Вы признаете меня своим другом? Это очень мило с вашей стороны, Джеймс»._

— Воображаемым, мистер Картер. В моей научной среде все воображают, что у них есть друзья, — Мориарти помолчал. — Вы слышали наш разговор?

_«Только одну сторону. Общество вашего приятеля тяготит вас?»_

— Рядом с Мораном я начинаю испытывать одиночество, хотя обычно я этого чувства лишен. Возможно, мне было бы проще жить одному.

_«Наедине с собой проще представлять, что где-то существуют подобные вам, правда? Помогает избавиться от чувства разочарования»._

Слова Картера застали Мориарти врасплох. Наверное, потому, что он сам не мог выразиться точнее.

— Пожалуй… откуда вы знаете?

_«Дорогой мой Джеймс, вы разговариваете с человеком, который убежал от общества людей в иной мир. Если кто-то и может понять вас, так это я…»_

Мориарти вновь почувствовал улыбку в голосе Картера. И тоже против воли улыбнулся.

— Ваш ключ у меня.

_«Надеюсь, он обошелся вам не слишком дорого. Готовы отправиться в Диоген?»_

— Не совсем. Прежде чем я открою дверь, хочу встретиться с вами. Уверен, это можно сделать на вашей территории.

На какое-то время Картер замолчал.

_«Хорошо. Но это не очень безопасно… место выбирайте сами»._

— Что это значит?

_«Представьте образ того места, где бы вы хотели провести наше рандеву. Только выберите что-то личное, вызывающее сильные эмоции. Так мне будет проще вас найти»._

— Вы упомянули, что это небезопасно.

_«Кто только не ходит по сновидческим коридорам… но, будем надеяться, два крепких человеческих разума смогут отвадить нежеланных гостей»._

— Что я должен сделать?

_«Заснуть. Хотите встретиться прямо сейчас?»_

— Да.

_«В таком случае я жду вас, Джеймс. А вы уже опаздываете»._

**Примечания:**  
1\. Вместо русского «кнута и пряника» в английском языке используется выражение «морковка и палка».  
2\. Цитата из «Алисы в Стране чудес» Л. Кэролла (Ч. Л. Доджсона).

**Глава V**

Мориарти толкнул тяжелую дверь и вошел в лекторий. То был огромный зал, обшитый деревянными панелями, с широкими окнами, из которых лился серовато-синий утренний свет. Посреди ораторской арены помещалась кафедра, чем-то напоминающая его рабочий стол. На ней стоял позолоченный микроскоп и лежала раскрытая «Динамика астероида» — опус магнум Мориарти, завершенный и переплетенный в книгу.

Через пару шагов от кафедры начинались ряды сидений для зрителей — они улетали ввысь, под самый потолок, и с ничтожной высоты человеческого роста казалось, что то был не университетский лекторий, а древний амфитеатр. Наверху располагалась небольшая площадка с расположенными по кругу дверьми.

Стоя на кафедре, Мориарти листал страницы труда всей своей жизни и морщился, исправляя ошибки пером, которое раздобыл где-то на кафедре. Он так увлекся процессом, что не сразу услышал хлопок двери, долетевший до него как будто из-под толщи воды.

— Сила ваших мозговых волн, Джеймс, просто сражает наповал, — голос Картера, напротив, разлетелся по аудитории звучным эхом. — Я смог услышать вас из коридора, параллельного вашему. До сих пор я даже не знал, что такое возможно.

Мориарти поднял глаза от книги.

На вершине площадки стоял, без сомнения, сам Рэндольф Картер.

Высокий, среднего телосложения, одетый в темный франтоватый костюм с жилеткой из бледно-красного шелка, он был похож на члена британского парламента. Одну руку Картер держал в кармане брюк, а во второй сжимал трость, которой сейчас задумчиво постукивал по ближайшему ряду сидений.

Во всем его облике читалась железная уверенность в собственном достоинстве.

— Интересный выбор… — Картер с любопытством вертел головой, оглядывая лекторий. — Это, должно быть, стены вашего родного университета?

— Да. Какое-то время я был профессором математики.

— Опасная наука! Но вы, конечно, не испугались. Отчего бросили?

— Ради служения короне.

Блуждающий взгляд Картера остановился на нем. С кафедры было плохо видно, однако у Мориарти тут же возникло чувство, будто все это время сновидец лишь делал вид, что разглядывал стены лектория.

— А я ожидал встретить ученого сухаря, сгорбленного, с желчным лицом и острым языком… и более развитыми лобными костями. Вы полны сюрпризов, Джеймс!

— _Вы_ ожидали? — Мориарти становилось все тяжелее сохранять серьезное выражение лица. — Что ж, и я представлял вас…

— Старше, — с улыбкой закончил Картер. — Но пусть вас не смущает мой биологический облик, мы примерно одного возраста. Вам ведь лет тридцать, да?

— Тридцать три.

— Для тридцати трех вы очень хорошо выглядите. Надеюсь, не возражаете, что я это говорю? Мужчинам так тяжело принимать комплименты от других мужчин…

— Можете мне хоть оду спеть, я не против. Если вы умеете петь, конечно.

— Не умею, но немного сочиняю… правда, забросил это дело лет пять назад. Государственные дела Илек-Вада требуют от меня полной отдачи.

Мориарти не выдержал первым и издал негромкий смешок, спускаясь с кафедры.

В ответ Картер посмотрел на него с вежливым любопытством.

— Чему это вы так улыбаетесь?

— Вас это не повеселит.

— Но вы все-таки поделитесь.

— Вы выглядите, как те мальчишки, которым я давал частные уроки математики, — Мориарти остановился у ступеней, и губы его чуть скривились, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. — Такие, двадцатилетние, неопытные, наивные…

— Так вот кто я для вас теперь. Неопытный мальчишка.

— Извините, тут я бессилен. Вспоминаю ваши угрозы, смотрю на вас — и не могу удержаться…

— Неделю назад вы были у зубного.

Картер спустился на одну ступеньку. Его трость звучно стукнула по деревянному полу.

— У вас болит поясница из-за легкой деформации позвоночника. Вы с этим боретесь уже полгода и достигли впечатляющих результатов. А последний месяц снова стали лениться.

Он сделал еще один шаг вниз.

— Вы — средний из трех братьев. Обоих избегаете. Единственная серьезная причина, которая могла сподвигнуть вас встретиться с ними — обсуждение вашего завещания. Что, кстати, и произошло на этой неделе.

Мориарти поднял голову и посмотрел в насмешливые глаза Картера, которые, как ему казалось, отливали победным блеском.

— К старшему не питаете никаких чувств. К младшему относитесь терпимее. Предположу, что он напоминает вам мать…

— Была еще третья, младшая, — неожиданно нарушил свое молчание Мориарти, ставя ногу на первую ступеньку. — Умерла в младенчестве. Вы так и не сказали брату.

Взгляд Картера застыл.

Но он быстро овладел собой:

— Близоруки на правый глаз.

— Бросили курить десять лет назад.

— Равнодушные родители.

— Строгая мать, бесхарактерный отец.

— В пять лет упали с дерева. И что вы там забыли, Джеймс?

— А что вы забыли в камине в десять?

— Это был костер, хотя с возрастом вы угадали. Вам штрафной ход.

Он поднимался справа, бесшумно ступая, его оппонент — слева, постукивая тростью; тень Мориарти ползла по ступеням амфитеатра, как большой черный спрут, а на волосах Картера играли солнечные зайчики, и он постоянно щурился, заслоняясь от солнца рукой.

— Лишний вес до четырнадцати лет. Вас травили.

— Вас тоже, но за другое.

— Предпочитаете свой пол.

— Предпочитаете математику. Правда, это не мешало вам изучать науку любви в свободное от формул время.

— Поговорим про вашу трость?

— Нет, это слишком личное. Я расскажу вам сам, когда придет время.

Наконец они оба замерли. Их разделяла одна ступенька.

Теперь Мориарти мог изучить Картера вблизи. Молодой человек лет двадцати, высокий, узкий в плечах, с бледной кожей, усеянной веснушками. Его темно-рыжие волосы были аккуратно зачесаны назад и открывали высокий лоб, из-под которого с надменным прищуром на Мориарти смотрели серые глаза. Крупный, вздернутый нос и приказной изгиб тонких губ говорили о том, что этот человек привык командовать и владеть всеми и всем.

Его трудно было назвать красивым, скорее — привлекательным.

Мориарти усмехнулся:

— Ужасный игрок в гольф, хороший — в крикет.

— Великолепный фехтовальщик. Пожалуй, не только шпагой, но и словами…

Губы Картера вновь тронула улыбка.

— Ну здравствуйте, Джеймс. Говорил же, что мы с вами еще пожмем друг другу руки.

Он протянул руку ладонью вверх, будто приглашал на танец.

Мориарти сделал последний шаг, поднимаясь на ступеньку выше, и его тень накрыла и поглотила своей тьмой собеседника, заслоняя того от солнечных лучей.

— Рад нашей встрече, Майкрофт Холмс.

И он пожал ему руку в ответ.

Серые глаза мужчины расширились от удивления и сверкнули из-под бровей.

— Моя семья покинула Англию пять лет назад. Как вы узнали?

— Мне было поручено расследование акта вандализма одного любопытного захоронения…

Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул.

— Все ясно. Глупый, глупый мальчик… поддался чувствам, устроил бардак, вас на след навел. И боги знают, кого еще. А я лишь пытался дать ему знать…

Он резко осекся и помолчал, сверля Мориарти взглядом.

— Что ж, зато мой брат в курсе, что я жив. Или хотя бы подозревает это. А вы, должно быть, сверили перечень фамильных захоронений со списком мертвых сновидцев? Умно.

— Пустяки. Разоритель могилы — ваш брат? Я должен был догадаться…

— Полагаю, он расстроился, что моя могила оказалась пустышкой. Вы уже успели раскопать эту историю?

— Нет. Слишком спешил на встречу с вами, мистер Холмс.

— Расскажу, если пообещаете обращаться ко мне по имени.

— Жаль, не все преступники ставят такие условия. Тогда у Скотланд-Ярда было бы больше раскрытых дел…

— О, я уже преступник?

— Вы помогаете врагу короны избежать правосудия, что делает вас соучастником преступления.

— Вас тоже. Получается, мы организовали преступный синдикат. Почти как те ребята из Нового Света, только без грабежа банков. Кстати, с вашим математическим умом вы вполне могли бы…

— Не отвлекайтесь, мистер Хо… Майкрофт.

— Вы с детства увлекались астрономией, Джеймс?

— Я упал с дерева, пытаясь получше рассмотреть Туманность Андромеды. К чему этот вопрос?

— В день, когда пробудились мои сновидческие способности… — Майкрофт хмыкнул. — Надеюсь, простите этот каламбур… я тоже разглядывал звездное небо. Тогда я в первый раз очутился в мире Снов — в городке на плато Саркис. С тех пор я начал обучаться навыку сновидческих путешествий и к зрелому возрасту достиг впечатляющих результатов. Удивлен, что вам удавалось столько лет закрывать глаза на свой дар…

— Не люблю витать в облаках. И вы опять скаламбурили.

— Гм… да, извините. Один человек говорил мне, что эта дурная привычка доведет меня до беды, — в голосе Майкрофта промелькнула улыбка, хотя сам он не улыбался. — Его душа уже давно покинула эти миры, а моя все никак не может. Грустная ирония…

— Он подарил вам эту трость?

Майкрофт бросил быстрый взгляд вниз и медленно разжал побелевшие пальцы, ослабляя хватку на набалдашнике из изумрудного стекла.

— Да. Он был моим ближайшим другом и верным спутником в области оккультных наук. Правда, нельзя назвать это равным партнерством… в Ричарде исследовательский огонь всегда горел с большей силой, чем во мне.

Он помолчал.

— Труды Фридриха Вильгельма фон Юнцта, Абдула Альхазреда… думаю, они вам известны. Но были и другие имена — те, что я не осмелюсь произнести вслух. Я вижу в ваших глазах ту же исследовательскую искру, что и у моего друга, и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вас постигла его участь.

— Я всегда соблюдаю осторожность в своих изысканиях.

— О, — Майкрофт негромко фыркнул. — И мы соблюдали. А потом Ричард получил из Индии эту проклятую книгу и обнаружил путь в подземный мир, куда пожелал спуститься.

Странно ссутулившись, Майкрофт тяжело оперся на трость жестом, несвойственным молодому мужчине, а затем медленно опустился на зрительскую скамью.

— Мне тяжело рассказывать об этом, Джеймс. Прошу вас, сядьте рядом… когда вы так нависаете надо мной, то напоминаете палача. Прекрасного, но безжалостного.

Майкрофт подвинулся на скамье, и Мориарти молча опустился рядом с ним.

Выдержав паузу, его собеседник продолжил:

— Ричард спустился в туннель под древним склепом, но обратно вернулось лишь его тело, одержимое какой-то сущностью. Между нами завязалась драка, я выстрелил… тогда сознание покинуло меня, и я оказался в сумеречных джунглях мира Снов. Мне понадобилось целых полгода, чтобы вернуться обратно в свое тело… и очнулся я уже в гробу.

При воспоминании об этом Майкрофт содрогнулся.

— Должен вам признаться, вылезать из могилы было очень неприятно… но мои страдания оказались пустяком в сравнении с тем, что началось потом. За эти полгода меня не просто похоронили — меня уничтожили. Я оказался повинен в убийстве близкого друга, имя Холмсов было покрыто позором, а за сновидцами окончательно закрепилось клеймо кровожданых безумцев.

Майкрофт дотронулся до своего высокого лба, морщась, будто его неожиданно пронзила головная боль. Пола его сюртука задралась, и Мориарти успел заметить цепочку часов необычного вида, с бронзовыми звеньями в виде ассиметричных фигур.

— У меня бы так и не получилось очистить свое имя. Ричард был мертв, а моя личность стерта из семейных хроник. Лучшее, что я мог сделать для близких, это исчезнуть навсегда. — Майкрофт вновь помолчал. — На сей раз я решил взять в мир Снов не только свое сознание, но и тело. Мне понадобился ключ от Врат сна — и опытный вор, который мог его достать…

— Ирэн Адлер.

— Верно. Моя дорогая Асенат не только выкрала ключ, но и хранила его дубликат целых десять лет по моей просьбе… как видите, я и правда ей очень обязан. Кстати, что она попросила у вас в качестве оплаты?

— Какую-то ерунду. Добыть у бывшего любовника компрометирующие ее фотографии.

— И правда — ерунда… — ответил Майкрофт задумчиво. — Наверное, вы ее всерьез очаровали.

В его взгляде блеснуло что-то веселое.

— Впрочем, я не удивлен. Теперь, когда встретился с вами вживую… боги, какие у вас глаза, Джеймс. Настоящие малахиты.

— Вы флиртуете со мной.

— До вас дошло только сейчас? Для такого гениального ума вы ужасно медленно соображаете!

— Это был не вопрос, а уточнение. Не люблю недосказанности в подобных делах.

— Сразу видно образование наших закрытых школ — вас ничто не шокирует… Но вы против?

— Нет.

— И вы… заинтересованы? Простите, Джеймс, по вам ничего нельзя сказать.

— Возможно. Я дам знать, когда определюсь.

— Мне нравится ваше чувство юмора. Вы всегда сохраняете серьезное лицо, как настоящий джентльмен. Вот и сейчас гнете брови с таким видом, будто и не шутили вовсе.

— Но я правда не…

Тут вдруг улыбка пропала с лица Майкрофта, он резко вскинулся и накрыл его губы рукой.

— Тш-ш! Вы это слышали? — он обернулся, ища что-то глазами, а затем напряженно замер, прислушиваясь.

Мориарти не слышал ничего.

Майкрофт же побледнел и покрылся потом.

— Значит, это с моей стороны. Звуки свирели… мне нужно срочно просыпаться.

Он с неохотой опустил руку, невесомо коснувшись пальцами губ Мориарти, а затем сжал его плечи, впившись пристальным взглядом.

— Слушайте меня внимательно. Мне остался день пути до Врат сна. Как только я доберусь до них, то постараюсь заснуть, чтобы выйти с вами на связь. Это произойдет около полудня. Примерно в то же время вы должны открыть Врата с той стороны — в клубе Диоген. Вам все ясно?

Мориарти сдержанно кивнул.

— А теперь прощайте, — Майкрофт поднялся, и изумрудный набалдашник его трости заискрился на свету, отбрасывая на лицо Мориарти зеленые всполохи. — Потороплюсь, пока не стал пищей слепого безумного бога…

Уже на вершине ступеней амфитеатра Майкрофт обернулся в дверях:

— Вам идет зеленый цвет, Джеймс. Он подходит к той смертоносной трясине, которую я увидел в ваших глазах.

А затем он пропал.

**Глава VI**

Утром Мориарти атаковали письма.

Конверт из зеленоватой бумаги с черным королевским вензелем он вскрыл первым. От лица Ее Величества «они» выражали свои глубочайшие соболезнования по поводу его тяжелой болезни. Они надеялись, что он соблюдает рекомендации лучшего врача королевства, которого прислала ему сама Виктория. Они понимали, что в ближайшее время мистер Мориарти захочет отдохнуть от дел. Они предоставляют ему отпуск для поправки психического здоровья в санатории Лемингтона.

Мориарти подавил первое импульсивное желание сжечь письмо. Вместо этого он убрал его в ящик стола и написал пространный ответ с благодарностью Ее Величеству. От санатория он вежливо отказался.

Второе письмо оказалось от королевского доктора. Уоррен досадовал на то, что Мориарти пропустил их утренний сеанс. Он напоминал, что сновидческие болезни требуют постоянного наблюдения врача. Отказ от лечения может повлечь за собой принудительную госпитализацию.

На сей раз письмо Мориарти смял и бросил в камин, а Уоррену набросал формальное обещание явиться на прием в понедельник.

Третью записку принес посыльный из Скотланд-Ярда — в ней Лестрейд с нетерпением интересовался результатами расследования Хайгейтского вандализма. Тут Мориарти обошелся устным внушением, чтобы его не дергали раньше времени, и он сам даст знать Лестрейду, когда закончит.

Наконец, четвертой весточкой оказалась телеграмма от друга за океаном — Герберта Уэста. Он выражал сожаление по поводу болезни и обещал нанести ему визит в следующем месяце. Заодно интересовался, можно ли получить мозг Мориарти после смерти. Профессор Уэст надеялся его реанимировать.

Это сообщение подняло настроение Мориарти, и он направил ответную телеграмму, что уже завещал свой мозг Королевскому научному сообществу. Поддавшись веселью, он легкомысленно добавил, что еще может передумать.

К тому времени, когда Мориарти разобрался со своей корреспонденцией, он уже опаздывал в Диоген.

— Ко мне скоро зайдет мой друг… — Моран кашлянул, отставив в сторону стакан с крепким турецким чаем. — Вы не возражаете?

— Мне все равно, — пробормотал Мориарти, спешно роясь в рядах банок и пробирок в шкафу. — Моран, зачем вы переставили сюда К’нанскую сыворотку? Она должна стоять на подоконнике, под солнцем.

— Так она может взорваться.

— Откуда вам знать? Вы в этом совсем ничего… — Мориарти осекся, а затем чуть поморщился. — Ах да, химик этот ваш…

Он вернул сыворотку на подоконник и достал из шкафа эликсир Виктора. В последнее время Мориарти носил его с собой на случай обморока или резко подступающей сонливости.

Успел даже привыкнуть к отвратительному запаху.

— Будьте спокойны, друг мой, я держу ее здесь специально. После химической реакции уберу.

— Кстати о «моем» химике, — Моран произнес слова с неопределенной интонацией, будто сам не был в них уверен. — Не желаете остаться? Уверен, вы поладите.

— Моран, у меня нет на это времени. Я еду на вокзал встречать своего друга, — Мориарти поджал губы, запоздало вспомнив, что ни о чем не сказал майору. — Он погостит пару дней, займет комнату на чердаке. Вы же не против?

— Какой еще друг? — удивился Моран. — В первый раз слышу, чтобы вы так кого-то называли. Кроме меня, конечно.

Ответ пришел в голову молнией. Мориарти не успел его даже как следует обдумать:

— Герберт Уэст, — он незаметно смахнул телеграмму в ящик стола и запер его. — Профессор Мискатоникского университета, медик. И я вам о нем рассказывал.

— А, тот американец…

Моран будто сразу потерял интерес. К американцам он испытывал странную иррациональную неприязнь.

А ученых американцев и вовсе не выносил.

— Плохая идея, Мориарти. Вот погодите, пообщаетесь с янки и начнете носить эти идиотские шляпы, брать деньги в долг, плевать на пол и стрелять по стенам. Хотя последнее и так уже делаете… вы что, заснули там? А, ушли. Ну и идите. Будто вы вообще когда-нибудь меня слушаете…

***

Первое правило клуба Диоген — отсутствие членов клуба.

Когда Мориарти проник в здание, в его пустующих коридорах он встретил лишь безмолвного охранника — с плотной, почти серой кожей и выпуклыми глазами. По всей видимости, он происходил от расы глубоководных. Представившись, Мориарти получил в ответ лишь неосмысленный рыбий взгляд. Затем и этот человек-амфибия куда-то пропал.

А Мориарти оказался в длинном и, как ему казалось, бесконечном коридоре из закрытых дверей, тускло освещенном бронзовыми светильниками, свисающими с потолка.

Неожиданно на него навалилось осознание собственной глупости.

Ему не пришло в голову задать Майкрофту один-единственный, самый главный вопрос: а какую, черт побери, дверь надо открыть?

Время уже близилось к полудню. Мориарти попробовал несколько дверей — к ним всем подходил серебряный ключ, который он предусмотрительно обернул платком.

За одной находился длинный стол с диковинными, нетронутыми блюдами забытого пиршества, а рядом дремало безглазое существо с бледной, обвисшей кожей, болтающейся на тонких конечностях. Мориарти быстро сориентировался, что там ему делать нечего.

За другой его поджидали иные существа самого жуткого вида — с иглами в лицах, вскрытыми глотками, крючьями, оттягивающими в стороны их окровавленные губы. Несли они какую-то чушь про неземное наслаждение, которое причиняет боль. Обещали подарить и то, и другое.

Мориарти сказал, что они занимаются подменой понятий и в его родном университете их бы съели живьем за такие примитивные логические ошибки.

Препирались они долго. Существа отпустили Мориарти, когда поняли, что у него при себе нет какой-то шкатулки Лемаршана*.

А что творилось за другими дверями, он и вовсе предпочел бы не вспоминать.

***

Спустя час блужданий по мирам клуба Диоген он наконец оказался перед Вратами сна.

Мориарти сразу понял, что нашел нужную дверь. Ключ в его руке нагрелся, и арабески засветились холодным белым светом, однако дело было даже не в этом.

Вратами оказалось зеркало.

Едва Мориарти приблизился с ключом в руке, зеркальная поверхность двери начала оплывать и таять, превращаясь в полупрозрачный водопад. Вскоре и он исчез, оставив после себя влажный, тяжелый воздух, будто перед грозой.

Потянуло сладковатым запахом плесени и шогготских грибов. За открывшимся проемом виднелся узкий туннель и винтовые ступеньки, уходящие бесконечной спиралью в темные пространства неизведанного.

На вершине ступеней дремала сгорбленная фигура Майкрофта Холмса.

_«Я чувствую ваше присутствие, Джеймс. А для того, чтобы я получил удовольствие еще и вас лицезреть, разбудите меня»._

— Никаких проблем.

Мориарти наклонился к спящему мужчине и с размаху отвесил ему звонкую пощечину.

Тот очнулся и уставился на него осоловело, часто моргая.

— Доброе утро, — Мориарти растянул губы в любезной улыбке.

Майкрофт молча потер щеку, а затем тяжело поднялся, опираясь на трость.

— Вам почти удалось свалить меня наповал, — заметил он сухо, отряхивая брюки. — Не только своей внешностью, но и прикосновением вашей нежной руки.

— Почему вы не предупредили о том, что находится за другими дверями?

— Другими?

Они вместе вышли из зазеркалья Врат сна, оставив позади себя спираль древних ступеней. Зеркало тут же наросло на раму, собираясь тягучими каплями подобно ртути.

Осмотревшись, Майкрофт удивленно приподнял брови.

— Последний раз я был здесь десять лет назад. Вероятно, за это время все сильно изменилось… — Он перевел обеспокоенный взгляд на Мориарти. — Простите, Джеймс. Я не хотел подвергать вас такой опасности, поверьте мне.

На сей раз извинение даже не звучало как приказ.

— Со мной все в порядке.

— Что вы видели?

Мориарти содрогнулся.

— Давайте не будем об этом… И, с вашего позволения, я бы поспешил покинуть этот чудесный клуб.

— Согласен. Но будем спешить не торопясь, как подобает джентльменам, — пробормотал Майкрофт, потерев лицо. — Мне еще нужно привыкнуть к местной геометрии… о Древние, эти перпендикулярные плоскости уже сводят меня с ума!

***

Когда они уже приблизились к дому 221B на Бейкер-стрит, Майкрофту, по всей видимости, удивительно полегчало. Он вдруг повернулся к Мориарти с оживленным блеском в ледяных глазах:

— Вы надели зеленый платок.

Мориарти молча коснулся шелковой ткани, обхватывающей его шею, и поправил булавку.

— Изобразите американский акцент.

— Что?

— Я сказал своему другу, что вы американец. Вас зовут Герберт Уэст, вы — профессор Мискатоникского университета и, пожалуй, самый известный медик восточного побережья.

— Чего?

— О, уже лучше.

Они вошли в гостиную. В комнате стоял тяжелый запах мужского парфюма, от которого Майкрофт тут же скривил нос, но промолчал.

На столе остались следы прошедшего чаепития — чашки, недоеденный бисквит и горсть табаку. За приоткрытой дверью в коридор было слышно, как Моран разговаривает с миссис Хадсон о всякой чепухе.

— А мне так нравилось, как вы произносили мое настоящее имя, Джеймс.

Мориарти хмыкнул и повернул голову, перебирая в уме просящиеся на язык остроты, но тут в гостиную вошел его друг.

Моран смерил взглядом Майкрофта.

А Майкрофт смерил взглядом его.

Губы «мистера Уэста» скривила кислая, надменная улыбка. Вместо того, чтобы протянуть руку для рукопожатия, он еще тяжелее оперся на трость.

— Приятно познакомиться с вами, майор Моран. Какое у вас любопытное… ранение на правой руке. Было. Видна качественная работа хирурга, — он приподнял брови в вежливой гримасе. — Вы же не против, что я об этом говорю?

Моран тоже гадко осклабился в ответ.

— Да что вы, говорите. Всегда интересно поглядеть, как американец раздает бесплатные консультации.

— Вам незнакомо понятие отсроченного платежа?

— Странно слышать это от представителя нации, которая не привыкла платить за чай…

Неприязнь с первого взгляда.

Мориарти поймал себя на том, что засмотрелся, и поспешно подавил улыбку.

— Джентльмены, мне жаль прерывать ваше общение, но нам с мистером Уэстом нужно обсудить дела…

Неожиданно разговор и вправду оборвался, но не благодаря вмешательству Мориарти.

Инспектор Лестрейд буквально влетел в гостиную, обливаясь потом, отдуваясь и держась за сердце.

— Прошу прощения, господа, что без стука… — Он по очереди кивнул всем присутствующим. — Мориарти, вы нужны…

— Королеве. Дело государственной важности, я полагаю.

— Опять эти ваши трюки!

Пока Лестрейд таращил глаза в возмущении, Мориарти внимательнее осмотрел его грязную обувь и мятое письмо в зеленоватом конверте, торчащем из кармана пиджака.

А затем потемнел лицом и плотно сжал губы.

— С вашего позволения, Лестрейд, я опущу ход своей мысли. Однако мне уже все ясно…

Майкрофт молча отступил к шкафу, скрестив руки на груди. По его серьезному, омрачившемуся взгляду Мориарти прочитал, что он тоже все понял.

— Пролилась зеленая кровь.

Лестрейд задохнулся. А Мориарти продолжил:

— Можете не раскрывать подробности в присутствии моих друзей. Просто кивните.

— Ну, знаете… это уже слишком!

— Так тоже сойдет, — сухо ответил Мориарти. — Инспектор, спускайтесь. Я присоединюсь к вам через пару минут. Думаю, дело не требует отлагательств…

Когда Лестрейд ушел, Моран наконец подал голос:

— Хотите, чтобы я поехал с вами?

— Спасибо, друг мой, но в этом нет необходимости. Отдыхайте, — Мориарти бросил взгляд в сторону Майкрофта. — А вы, мистер Уэст, проводите меня.

Они вышли в коридор и остановились рядом с лестницей.

— Джеймс, прежде чем вы пойдете на поводу у эмоций…

С губ Мориарти сорвалось шипение.

— Помолчите.

Он преодолел пространство между ними, и его лицо остановилось в паре сантиметров от маски, примерзшей к лицу Майкрофта. С каждым вдохом он, казалось, забирал у того кислород.

— Ваш брат заигрался. Убийство члена королевской семьи…

— Неужели к Древним вы более сострадательны, чем к представителям вида человеческого?

— В своей жизни я люблю стройный, логичный порядок, мистер Уэст. Как математическое уравнение. А ваш брат делит всю систему на ноль.

— Какой вы умница, Джеймс, — Майкрофт усмехнулся. — Королеве очень повезло с таким м-м… преданным приспособленцем. Но я вас понимаю — тоже люблю порядок. Мы с вами очень похожи.

— Не думаю. У меня хватает мужества не бежать в мир собственных фантазий.

Маска на лице Майкрофта треснула — высокий лоб разгладился от морщин, брови чуть приподнялись, а ресницы затрепетали. На мгновение он стал похож на обыкновенного мальчишку, из тех, которых Мориарти отчитывал за незнание основ математического анализа.

Он быстро овладел собой, возвращая облик невозмутимости, как Врата сна — зеркальную поверхность, но было уже поздно.

Мориарти прищурился.

Вот оно. Брешь в стене.

Как он ни старался это скрыть, легкое торжество все же промелькнуло в его глазах. Заметив этот хищный блеск, Майкрофт неожиданно расслабил мышцы лица, сбрасывая маску окончательно. Будто сдаваясь.

— Почуяли кровь?

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга. А затем Мориарти отвернулся:

— Не имею привычки танцевать на костях.

— Королева позовет вас сегодня.

— Я знаю.

— Будьте осторожны.

— Я всегда осторожен.

— Но я тоже почуял кровь, Джеймс. Когда вы жаловались на свой рассудок, — Майкрофт помолчал. — Уверены, что встреча с королевой вам по зубам?

Мориарти замер, сжимая ручку входной двери. За порогом он слышал разговор Лестрейда с кэбменом, похожий на бестолковое жужжание пчел, и лишь слова Майкрофта долетали до его сознания связной речью.

— У меня тоже нет привычки танцевать на костях, но ваше состояние мне небезразлично. В каком-то роде вы и правда стали моим… заклятым другом.

На это Мориарти тоже ничего не ответил.

Он хлопнул дверью.

**Примечания:**  
1\. Шкатулка Лемаршана — магический предмет, вокруг которого развиваются события серии книг К. Баркера и их экранизаций «Восставший из ада». Будучи сложенной определённым образом, такая шкатулка открывает врата в другое измерение (предположительно — в ад). 

**Глава VII**

— Знаете, Мориарти… — Лестрейд помялся. — А ведь кто-то мог подумать, что это вы.

— Это глупо, Лестрейд.

— _Я_ вам верю, — добавил инспектор внушительно, словно пытаясь оправдаться за свои подозрения. — Но, допустим, мои коллеги… или кто-то другой. Вы всегда все знаете наперед, как фокусник какой-то, да еще и на место преступления частенько приезжаете раньше нас…

— Ваша теория все еще не выдерживает никакой критики. Где факты?

— Ну, так… — помялся инспектор. — Чтобы иметь мнение, факты не особо нужны…

Мориарти отвернулся от окна кэба, за которым мелькали трущобы Сент-Джайлза, и в изумлении уставился на инспектора.

На его памяти Лестрейд впервые сказал что-то действительно умное.

— Верно, — лицо Мориарти омрачилось. — Привык всех судить по себе. Ужасное упущение.

— Слушайте, я редко кому это говорю, а людям вашего круга — почти никогда, — сказал Лестрейд, значительно подкручивая усы. — Но вам стоит залечь на дно, Мориарти. Съездите куда-нибудь, хотя бы в Брайтон. Отдохнете от нас… и мы от вас отдохнем.

Мориарти вновь обратил взгляд в окно.

Оставшуюся поездку они с инспектором провели в молчании.

***

В узкой квартире дешевого пансиона в Шордиче царила духота и отвратительный смрад разлагающегося тела.

Едва Мориарти зашел в комнату, то сморщил нос. Он мог спокойно переносить запах трупа Древнего, но с трудом терпел присутствие инспектора Грегсона.

Эти чувства были взаимными.

— Опять вы тащите любителей на место преступления, Лестрейд, — сухо заметил Грегсон и посмотрел в сторону Мориарти. — А вам здесь делать нечего. Мы уже заканчиваем.

— Мне понадобится лишь десять минут.

— Десять минут! Нет, ну вы слышали? — инспектор развернулся к одному из полицейских. — А мы тут торчим целых три часа! Ну и дураки…

— Как, и совсем ничего не нашли? — губы Мориарти против воли скривила улыбка. — И правда как-то не очень разумно…

— Ну почему же ничего, — вмешался Лестрейд, загораживая своим грузным телом побаговевшего Грегсона. — Вот хотя бы эту надпись…

Он ткнул пальцем в брызги зеленой крови на стене.

— _«Freund»_ — должно быть, это написал кровью убийца. У него две ошибки в слове _«друг»_. Следовательно, — Лестрейд возвел палец к потолку, довольный своей наблюдательностью, — преступник безграмотен!

Мориарти поморщился.

— Это…

— _«Друг»_ по-немецки, — оборвал его Грегсон. — Да, Мориарти, полиция тоже умеет пользоваться словарем. Что-нибудь еще?

Лестрейд втянул живот и надул щеки.

А Мориарти отвернулся к стене, пытаясь подавить приступ гнева и собраться с мыслями.

Правда, вызвал этот гнев вовсе не инспектор.

Ему было ясно, чье тело лежит у кровати в узоре зеленых пятен, накрытое грубой холщовой тканью.

_«Я выхожу замуж за очень влиятельного господина… Особу зеленых кровей»._

Ему был известен мотив преступления.

_«Ах, простите, какой я грубиян — отчитываю почти замужнюю женщину! Вы же без пяти минут миссис Драго…»_

И ему было очевидно, чьей кистью начертан этот этюд в изумрудных тонах.

_«Я очень дорожу своей подругой, мистер Мориарти…»_

Он скрипнул зубами.

Одно его слово — и Шерри Верне будет схвачен.

Скорее всего, тот не дастся живым. Верне слишком хорошо знает, что случается с пойманными реставрационистами.

Одно его слово…

— Лестрейд, найдите мне бумагу и перо.

— Я вам не секретарь…

— И посыльного.

***

— _Дело должно быть раскрыто._

Мориарти глубоко вдохнул и сконцентрировал взгляд на пустом пространстве за головой Ее Величества.

— Непременно, миледи.

Он сделал шаг вперед, и хтоническая чернота глаз королевы пронзила его голову, насильно вторгаясь в разум.

Мориарти спешно отбросил истинные мысли на дальнюю полку сознания, заполняя пространство ничего не значащими глупостями: дело о пропавшем кокер-спаниеле, счет миссис Хадсон за испорченную полку, белая кошка на кладбище, бестолковый любовник Морана, рассыпавший табак по гостиной, погоня за проклятым псом по Гримпенской трясине, зеленая тина, изумрудный платок…

Его пульс замедлился на секунду и тут же пустился в прежний пляс.

…статьи Герберта Уэста, работа над «Динамикой астероида», покупка нового пера с гравировкой, агрессивная полемика с двухсотлетним вампиром, письма от бывших коллег его университета…

— Их было двое. Первый — хирург, скорее всего бывший военный врач. Второй — виновник той истории с кладбищем…

…университет, бывший однокурсник, Доджсон, Алиса, мышка Соня, живущая в чайнике…

На лбу Мориарти проступила испарина. Губы автоматически шептали нужные слова:

— Да, я понимаю… полагаю, это так… да, миледи…

…сказки про трех сестричек, которые рисуют всякую всячину: мышеловки, месяц, математику, множество — все на букву «М», Ма…

Мориарти с усилием сконцентрировал свое сознание на всякой чепухе.

Его власть над разумом неоспорима и незыблема, любую мысль он может вбить в подкорку сознания или предать забвению, мозг должен безоговорочно подчиняться человеку, как руки и ноги, и он — человек, человек…

Он делал это десятки раз.

Прежде у него получалось. И сегодня получится.

— Я найду его… конечно, миледи…

…безумный Шляпник, сумасшедшая упырица, мертвый разум, болезнь, пожирающая мозг, пир слепого бога…

В голове взвизгнула проклятая флейта.

Сознание Мориарти сделало последний отчаянный рывок вверх, к безмятежному потоку пустых, искусственных мыслей. Но было уже поздно.

Он упал в трясину. Перед глазами замелькали видения страшных геометрических фигур, а с лица Королевы будто начала сползать фарфоровая маска.

Щупальце коснулось его щеки.

— _У вас кровь._

Мориарти достал из кармана платок и вытер кровоточащий нос.

Ключ от клуба Диоген тут же нагрелся в его кармане.

— _Очень плохо выглядите. В вашей голове всякий хлам._

— Сожалею, миледи.

Его трясло.

…обездвиженное тело, изуродованное сознание, он еще ничего не успел, ничего…

— _Найдете убийцу. Уйдете на покой…_

— Да.

…в секретере осталась последняя упаковка с патронами. Пустая?..

— _Вы хорошо послужили короне. Доктор Уоррен позаботится о вас._

Он сам о себе позаботится.

— Спасибо, миледи. До свидания.

— _Прощайте, Джеймс._

***

Мориарти гипнотизировал взглядом пепел в камине.

Окно было распахнуто, и в гостиную вместе с вечерним воздухом просачивался зеленоватый туман. Последний час в доме стояла тишина: миссис Хадсон уже отправилась спать, а Моран ночевал у своего друга.

Мориарти расслышал знакомый стук трости, но даже не повернул головы.

— Я навещал Асенат, — Майкрофт остановился у его кресла. — Выражал соболезнования по поводу ее утраты.

— И как она?

— О, безутешна! Такой куш уплыл прямо из-под носа…

Майкрофт посмеивался.

— Она назвала вас «этот мужчина». Ума не приложу, как вы заполучили это звание, Джеймс, но чем-то вы ее впечатлили.

— Я польщен.

Изучающий взгляд холодных серых глаз остановился на его лице.

Мориарти поддался приступу малодушия и отвернулся. Он знал, что сейчас Майкрофт изучал его с предельной легкостью, как раскрытую книгу.

— Встреча с королевой прошла скверно, я полагаю.

Мориарти скривился.

— Ваш брат — актер, выступает под псевдонимом Шерри Верне. Я отправил ему пустое письмо. Посыльный передал, что со вчерашнего дня Верне не появлялся в театре. Видно, успел скрыться. Полиция ничего не знает о нем. И если узнает, то не от меня, — Мориарти сгорбился в кресле. — На этом все новости. А теперь катитесь к черту, Майкрофт Холмс.

Трясина уже затянула его с головой.

Ему не хотелось ни с кем делить это интимное чувство.

— Покачусь. Но сначала скажите, передумали ли вы насчет моего предложения, — Майкрофт помедлил, будто тщательно подбирал слова. — Хотя для меня уже все ясно… ваш сегодняшний поступок говорит о том, что вы поддались чувству…

— Поддаются чувствам лишь идиоты, — сухо ответил Мориарти. — А вас я выбрал осознанно. И позволил себе влюбиться в вашу голову.

— Только в голову?

— Внешне вы тоже ничего. У вас милые веснушки.

— Не очень рациональное действие, Джеймс, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Я как капитан дальнего плавания, только хуже. Уплыву и не вернусь.

— Переживу. Мне все равно недолго осталось.

— Опять за свое… — он тяжело вздохнул. — Признайтесь честно: вы наслаждаетесь этим недугом. Видно, у вас в жизни было так мало серьезных переживаний, что теперь вы их смакуете.

— Вы в своем уме? Я скоро буду лежать в гробу.

— Ну вот видите, я прав — смакуете. Хотите, я один раз вас пожалею, и вам больше не придется заниматься этими глупостями?

— Следите за языком.

Самообладание изменило Мориарти, и отрывистая реплика прозвучала как удар кнутом.

Он закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Джеймс… — добавил Майкрофт уже мягче. — Я не издеваюсь над вами, поверьте. Возможно, я выбрал неудачный способ достучаться до вас…

Раздался стук трости и шелест ткани.

— Я понимаю, что вам больно. А еще — очень страшно. Вы такого никогда не испытывали…

Мориарти отнял левую руку от лица и с удивлением обнаружил, что Майкрофт опустился на колени перед его креслом.

— Брюки помнете.

— Все ради вас, — Майкрофт вновь слабо улыбнулся. — Ну так что, я прав?

— Мой разум — единственное, что у меня есть. Если я начну терять рассудок или впаду в кому… нет, я не допущу этого.

Взгляд Майкрофта упал на другую руку Мориарти, которая покоилась на его бедре.

— Опасная это привычка, Джеймс Мориарти, держать заряженный револьвер в кармане халата…

Мориарти поджал губы и ничего не ответил, крепче сжимая рукоять сквозь ткань. Но затем посчитал это ребячеством и позволил рукам Майкрофта мягко разжать его пальцы и достать на свет револьвер.

Тот молча разрядил его и положил на стол Мориарти.

— Это ваша «Лунная соната»?

— Что?

Майкрофт кивнул на толстую стопку черновиков «Динамики астероида».

— Когда Бетховен писал свою знаменитую сонату, то уже страдал от глухоты и думал наложить на себя руки. Единственное, что удерживало его от самоубийства — мысли о той музыке, которую он еще не написал… — Он помолчал. — Знаете, что было потом?

— Никогда не интересовался, — прохладно ответил Мориарти. — Он застрелился? Умер от пневмонии? Жил долго и счастливо?

— Оставил завещание и после этого протянул целых двадцать шесть лет, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — А вы проживете еще дольше, я уверен. И будут у вас не только сонаты, но и симфонии, и концерты…

Он сжал руки Мориарти в своих.

— Я знаю, вы доверяете только фактам, и если вам нужен факт, то вот он — перед вами. Разве я выгляжу безумцем?

— Нет. Вы выглядите как статистическая погрешность…

— Да выбросьте уже из головы свою проклятую математику! — оборвал его Майкрофт. — Я и сам математик. Вернее, стал бы им, если бы не умер.

— Она была так безумна… та сновидица, из лечебницы… — Мориарти болезненно скривился — ему вновь почудился звук демонической флейты. — И другая… они называли себя слугами слепого бога.

— С вами этого не случится. Вы умны, у вас здоровый рассудок, способный справиться со сновидческим даром. Слышите меня?

К звукам фальшивящей флейты в его голове присоединился тонкий, насмешливый визг свирели. Эта дикая, первобытная мелодия обволакивала разум, наполняла его своей отравляющей мглой и побуждала броситься прямо в бездну…

Мориарти почувствовал прикосновение к щеке.

— Джеймс, слушайте мой голос. Вернитесь ко мне.

Флейта смолкла, а вслед за ней — и дьявольская свирель.

В его голове наступила тишина.

— Не погружайтесь в свое подсознание так глубоко, — Майкрофт убрал прядь волос с его виска. — Иначе придется расколдовывать вас поцелуями, как спящую красавицу.

— Странные у вас угрозы, Майкрофт Холмс…

— Вижу, вы и правда вернулись. Вам уже лучше?

На Мориарти навалился запоздалый приступ стыда.

У него тут же возникло желание встать с кресла, отойти к окну и отвернуться от пытливого взгляда серых глаз к багровому лику луны.

Но перед ним на коленях стоял Майкрофт Холмс, и бежать было как-то несподручно.

— Да. Прошу прощения, что позволил себе слабость духа… такого больше не повторится.

— Ничего, Джеймс. Этот разговор уйдет со мной в могилу.

Майкрофт поднялся на ноги, опираясь на трость.

— Уже поздно… я провожу вас и сам пойду спать.

Мориарти кивнул.

***

Уже в коридоре Мориарти обернулся к своему спутнику и, дотянувшись до тонких губ, быстро поцеловал его.

А затем толкнул дверь в спальню и молча посторонился, замерев у дверного прохода.

На лице Майкрофта промелькнуло уже знакомое растерянное выражение, будто у мальчишки перед первым экзаменом. Он посмотрел на Мориарти с немым вопросом, и тот чуть усмехнулся в ответ, давая понять, что догадка была правильной.

— А вы уверены, что это хорошая идея в вашем состоянии?

— Утомлен мой разум, а не тело. Кроме того, — Мориарти хмыкнул как-то легкомысленно, чувствуя приятную опустошенность после недавнего всплеска эмоций, — приятно хоть пару часов не думать. Иногда.

— Что ж… если вы в этом уверены…

Возможно, дело было в кровавых отблесках луны, но скулы Майкрофта заметно потемнели.

— Предлагаю подняться на чердак, — Он откашлялся. — Не хотелось бы беспокоить вашу домовладелицу…

На лестничном пролете Майкрофт отвел его волосы в сторону и поцеловал в обнажившуюся шею. От такого Мориарти споткнулся на ступеньках и зашипел, поворачиваясь:

— Если я сломаю ногу, будем с вами заниматься всю ночь не любовью, а акробатикой…

Его шипение переросло в новый поцелуй.

Ногу Мориарти не сломал, но подвернул лодыжку. А Майкрофт с непривычки стукнулся головой о низкий потолок чердака.

— Нам стоило заняться этим во сне, — пробормотал он и потер затылок. — Никакой боли, бездна удовольствия.

— Уже пробовали? — поинтересовался Мориарти, расстегивая жилетку. — Кстати об этом. Вы ведь не…

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Майкрофт прохладно, словно задетый этим предположением. — А вы?

— Нет, давно нет. Вас всегда интересовали только мужчины?

— Всегда.

— Значит, я удачно отказался от предложения мисс Адлер…

— О чем это вы?

— Неважно. Давайте не будем отвлекаться.

Он уже разделся до рубашки и брюк, а Майкрофт лишь неторопливо спустил с плеч пиджак и аккуратно повесил его на стул.

Выглядело это настолько церемонно, что Мориарти скривился.

— Ну и кого вы здесь стесняетесь? Чердачных мышей?

— Не люблю оголяться, — поморщился Майкрофт. — Любоваться там нечем. Если позволите, я останусь в таком виде…

— Нет. Я вас не понимаю.

— Да куда вам, — ответил он прохладнее, чем обычно. — Не воспринимайте это как неуважение к вам… скорее комплимент.

— Вы симпатичный мужчина, Майкрофт.

Майкрофт сильно изменился в лице, дрогнули уголки его губ. А затем случилось кое-что из ряда вон выходящее.

Он рассмеялся. То был искренний, но неприятно болезненный смех человека, которого только что развлекла одному ему известная шутка. В разговоре, где вовсе нечему было смеяться.

— Не несите, пожалуйста, чепухи, мой дорогой Джеймс… — заметил Майкрофт, отсмеявшись. — Я некрасив, и с этой реальностью давно уже смирился.

— Можете мне не верить. Я лицо заинтересованное, и мои наблюдения субъективны. Впрочем, сейчас мы говорим о категориях, где других наблюдений быть не может…

— Вы совершенно очаровательны, — Майкрофт улыбнулся, но как-то натянуто. — Пожалуйста, давайте закроем тему.

На его рыжих волосах играл лунный свет.

Мориарти вспомнилась их первая встреча. Тогда в окно светило белое солнце, и он тоже стоял против света, а Майкрофт — на свету, один поднимался наверх, а другой — спускался вниз. У него отчего-то возникло желание вновь укрыть своей тенью собеседника.

Что он и сделал. Едва Майкрофт приблизился к нему, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки, как Мориарти вдруг сделал шаг в сторону и с игривой дерзостью перехватил его за запястье.

Казалось, Майкрофт прочитал его мысли. И прищурился.

— Приглашаете на поле битвы?

— Нет. Это другое, — в голове Мориарти промелькнули слова одного актера с Друри-лейн. — Не воспринимаю отношения как вечную войну.

— Хорошо, когда встречаются два разумных человека… — Майкрофт все улыбался. — С такими разумными взглядами на все что угодно.

— Да, — лицо Мориарти, напротив, омрачилось. — Это большая редкость.

— Будете по мне скучать?

— Вероятно.

— Не стоит, — Майкрофт крепче стиснул его ладонь. — На вашем месте я бы побыстрей выкинул меня из головы.

— К сожалению, я уже позволил своей голове вас запомнить. Выкинуть вас будет непросто.

Майкрофт чуть усмехнулся, задержался взглядом на его шее, обернутой изумрудным платком, а затем притянул Мориарти к себе, обхватывая рукой его поясницу.

— Ну, право, Джеймс… у такого умного человека, как вы, не должно возникать подобных трудностей. Даже как-то неудобно учить вас элементарным вещам…

— Просветите меня.

— Вы когда-нибудь занимались верховой ездой?.. А, вижу, занимались. Здесь тот же подход: хлестнете кнутом, и лошадь понесется вперед, натянете вожжи… — пальцы Майкрофта коснулись его шеи, оттянули платок и тут же отпустили, — она остановится… Понимаете?

Мориарти не понимал.

Ледяной ужас, который сковывал Майкрофта Холмса перед лицом своих чувств, был ему незнаком.

Сам он их испытывал приглушенно, будто всю жизнь находился на морском дне, и все, что он мог ощутить, растворялось в толще воды. Изредка он силился разглядеть что-то сквозь тучи мутного ила, но быстро бросал это занятие, напоминающее сизифов труд.

Мориарти не посмел бы сравнить себя с кем-то из Великих Древних, но он всегда чувствовал к Спящему на дне Тихого океана что-то вроде причастности. Ктулуху дремал мертвым сном на вершине подводного города Р’льех и ждал верного положения звезд, чтобы освободиться от оков сна и сумрачных подводных глубин.

Мориарти же казалось, что простым смертным не следует полагаться на звезды. Вместо грез о химерах им стоит довольствоваться той реальностью, в которой они имели счастье (или несчастье) оказаться. Его реальностью были математические формулы, небесные светила и хроническая эмоциональная глухота.

В остальном он ощущал себя совершенно нормальным человеком. У него даже был понижен болевой порог, поэтому Мориарти недолюбливал зубных и по возможности их избегал.

Видимо, Майкрофт боялся чувствовать так же сильно, как он — лечить кариес.

— Вы разумный человек с разумными взглядами почти на все что угодно.

Майкрофт вежливо приподнял брови.

— Разве я сказал что-то не так? Чувства стоит держать в узде, Джеймс. Они отвлекают.

— Меня — нет.

— Вы счастливый человек.

— Если бы вы не сказали мне об этом, я бы так и не узнал.

Брови Майкрофта все еще были подняты, взгляд смеющийся. За разговором о чувствах Мориарти лишил его жилета и галстука. Майкрофт не лишил его ничего, зато наградил чувством отчужденности.

Они продолжали друг друга не понимать.

А между тем Мориарти начал испытывать нетерпение:

— Что вы так медлите?

— А куда вы так торопитесь?

— Очень хочу поскорее стать несчастливым человеком.

— Возможно, у меня времени даже меньше, чем у вас. И все же я не спешу…

Мориарти и правда не воспринимал отношения как вечную войну.

Он предпочитал блицкриг*:

— Если вы продолжите стоять истуканом, я сию же минуту раздену вас догола.

— Какая же вы язва, Джеймс Мориарти, — пробормотал Майкрофт, потянувшись к приоткрытым губам своего противника и двинув его к постели.

Там он аккуратно вытащил жемчужную булавку из шейного платка и развернул ткань, а затем припал губами к коже, забираясь ладонью под рубашку. Мориарти задышал тяжелее и чаще, как после долгой погони, и запрокинул голову, устремив взгляд на чердачные стропила.

Так ли уж важны химеры понимания, когда мойры подносят ножницы к нити судьбы?

У него было мало времени. У _них_ было мало времени.

Потревоженные чувства опустошили его. За этот безумный день Мориарти несколько раз грубо будили, вытаскивали с морского дна, и теперь ему не хватало кислорода, а легкие жгло огнем.

Возможно, у Майкрофта тоже получится нарушить его покой. И на сей раз Мориарти понравится.

Он разомкнул губы:

— Почему вы назвали мои глаза смертоносной трясиной?

Майкрофт оторвался от изучения его груди и посмотрел задумчиво и растерянно.

— Я чувствую бессилие, когда смотрю в них. Вязну и не могу пошевелиться.

Он протянул руку и коснулся его щеки, скользнув пальцем по скуле.

— У вас еще лицо… как у привидения. Не бледное, нет, а такое… запоминающееся. Вроде тех, которые преследуют во снах.

Губы Мориарти тронула улыбка.

— И как оно вам?

— Восхищает и вызывает первобытный страх…

Руки Майкрофта накрыли его бедра, и у Мориарти похолодели виски, зашумело в ушах, сбился пульс. А внизу все обожгло огнем.

На краткий момент химера понимания промелькнула между ними.

— Пожалуйтесь на меня Обществу психических исследований*… — успел выдохнуть Мориарти последнюю остроту, прежде чем жар дыхания Майкрофта коснулся его живота и он провалился в бездну.

**Примечания:**  
1\. Намеренный анахронизм. Первая попытка применения тактики блицкрига относится к временам Первой мировой войны.  
2\. Общество психических исследований — британская общественная организация, образованная в 1882 году с целью научного изучения явлений и человеческих способностей, которые принято называть «психическими» или паранормальными.

**Глава VIII**

Проснулся Мориарти с раскалывающейся головой, слабым давлением в груди и ноющей лодыжкой.

А еще с ощущением чего-то холодного и мокрого, касающегося его щеки.

— Просыпайтесь, Джеймс, иначе потом будет хуже.

Мориарти медленно сел на кровати, сощурившись на стакан с бледно-синей жидкостью, который Майкрофт держал у его лица.

— Я разбавил эликсир Виктора водой и ванилином. Выйдет не так гадко.

Пригубив чернильное пойло, Мориарти сморщился.

Гадко было все равно.

— Решил немного поухаживать за вами, — Майкрофт аккуратно поддернул брюки и опустился на кровать рядом с ним. — Сновидческие обмороки хуже похмелья… уж я-то знаю.

Мориарти дотронулся до своей рубашки, наглухо застегнутой до шеи, а затем опустил глаза на брюки. Они тоже оказались при нем.

Он испытал болезненную досаду, сравнимую с пропуском лекций мистера Теслы по высокочастотным магнитным полям. Мориарти тогда был в командировке, а сербскому инженеру совсем не пришлась по душе их туманная Темза и рыба с картошкой, и он больше не приезжал.

— Извините. Поверьте, я это не контролирую…

— Не извиняйтесь. Я провел шесть сладостных часов, обнимая вас. Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Ужасно. Вы попали в мое гравитационное поле, и я очень хотел к вам притянуться.

— Еще хотите?

— Да. Мы можем продолжить…

— Я тоже очень вас хочу, но давайте позже, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Вы сейчас и правда похожи на привидение. Обворожительное, но заморенное.

Он наклонился к Мориарти, поцеловал холодными губами в лоб. Тот накрыл рукой затылок Майкрофта и провел ладонью по его рыжим волосам в ответной, немного рассеянной ласке.

Мысли Мориарти занимала одна странность, которую он обнаружил еще до вчерашней ночи.

Рядом с Майкрофтом у него появлялось иллюзорное чувство, будто он вновь находился в своем старом университетском кабинете, наедине с собой, погруженный в труды по эволюции звезд и движению небесных тел.

В то время Мориарти не был слугой королевы, а всего лишь молодым преподавателем математики в одном из провинциальных университетов. Дни он проводил за кафедрой, а вечера посвящал научной работе и грезам о тех загадках вселенной, которые еще предстояло открыть.

Ему не было одиноко. И скучно ему не было тоже.

— Спасибо, Майкрофт Холмс.

— За эту гадость? Хотите — сделаю вам еще.

— За то, что разбудили.

Он встретился взглядом с живым блеском светло-серых глаз, и Мориарти вдруг почудились заснеженные горные пики из его безумных снов.

Майкрофт все понял. И заметно смутился — больше, чем от вчерашнего признания в любви, брошенного небрежно, сумбурно, словно между делом.

— Пожалуйста.

Он кашлянул. И продолжил уже привычным мефистофельским тоном:

— Правда, это была тяжелая задача. Вас и залп испанской армады не разбудил бы. Кстати, раз уж вы теперь в сознании…

— Займемся вашим братом. Я достану карты Лондона, и мы объединим наши гениальные умы за утренним чаем.

— Есть другой способ, — Майкрофт поколебался. — Возможно, он сэкономит нам время… Однако я даже не знаю, с чего начать.

— Начните с начала. Это всегда помогает.

— Долгое время я пользовался услугами информатора, который приносил мне вести из Бодрствующего мира. Когда-то он следил за моим братом, но полгода назад потерял его след, — Майкрофт вновь улыбнулся. — Кстати, после нашего ночного знакомства, Джеймс, я отправил ее понаблюдать за вами…

— Ее? Вы, конечно, не про мисс Адлер.

— Разумеется, нет, — он поморщился. — Асенат воровка, а не ищейка. О чем это я… ах да. После того как оказался в этом мире, я утратил с информатором связь. Ума не приложу, как ее найти. Она в каком-то роде неуловима.

— Неуловимых нет. Даже ваш брат не попадает в эту категорию… опишите мне ее.

Майкрофт описал.

Лицо Мориарти застыло. А затем он сузил глаза:

— Ваши шутки, Майкрофт Холмс…

— Помилуйте, мне не до шуток!

— Но это попросту смешно!

— Неделю назад вы даже не верили, что я существую. А уж это — такой пустяк!

— Я вам верю, — ответил Мориарти после долгого молчания. — И я ее найду. Но, честное слово, Майкрофт…

— Знаю. Знаю… Постойте, но как?

— Воспользуюсь услугами своих информаторов. Верне они вряд ли найдут, а вот вашу… подругу отыщут за пару часов. Если, конечно, ей не придет в голову исчезнуть. В неметафизическом смысле.

***

Через полчаса Мориарти закончил давать указания ватаге уличных мальчишек в оборванной одежде, и те рассыпались в разные стороны, исчезнув в лондонских переулках. А он вернулся в гостиную.

Майкрофт сидел в кресле и изучал его «Динамику астероида».

— Ну, как вам?

— Я не астроном, Джеймс…

— Вы ничего не поняли.

— Я понял, — сухо возразил Майкрофт. — Большую часть. Если бы мои мысли не занимали поиски брата, то я читал бы внимательнее, а не по диагонали.

— Не поняли и половины. По глазам вижу.

Мориарти с улыбкой забрал у Майкрофта свою рукопись и бросил ее на стол.

— Мне говорили, я — Гегель от астрономии, — он опустился на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел Майкрофт. — Скучно, непонятно, многословно… и никто не читает дальше десятой страницы.

— Я дошел до сотой.

— Это треть от половины.

— Пощадите, у меня было всего полчаса.

Мориарти все улыбался. Этот разговор привел его в легкомысленное настроение.

— Чем хотите заняться? У нас есть пара часов.

— Все равно, мой дорогой Джеймс. Лишь бы в вашей компании.

— Не хотите пофехтовать?

Это предложение застало Майкрофта врасплох. Он сжал тонкие губы и подобрался в кресле, а затем уточнил с опаской:

— А я не пожалею?

— Пожалеете, — усмехнулся Мориарти. — Если не будете меня слушаться. У вас есть опыт?

— Только уроки в юности…

— Значит, нет. Тяжело вам придется.

Мориарти слез с кресла.

— Но не переживайте, у вас есть фора. Я подвернул лодыжку.

***

С первым же взмахом шпаги Мориарти понял, что Майкрофт бессовестно ему наврал.

Разумеется, на его фоне тот был все равно что мальчишка с деревянным мечом, однако он хладнокровно рассчитывал каждый удар, и в движениях чувствовалась уверенность и твердость руки.

Мориарти нападал технично и расчетливо. Он выжидал, прежде чем перейти в атаку, подолгу кружил вокруг противника, выискивая брешь в обороне. Его выпады были похожи на броски змеи.

Майкрофт же был малоподвижен, но умудрялся отражать большинство ударов, напоминая неприступную каменную твердыню.

Оружие выбрали тренировочное, Мориарти щадил своего соперника, а Майкрофт отвлекался на комплименты его подтянутой фигуре и идеальной осанке. Тот парировал шпагой и ответными любезностями, но сам концентрацию не терял.

Они больше танцевали друг с другом, чем фехтовали.

— Уже думали о том, как оправдаетесь за десять лет отсутствия? — Мориарти сделал резкий выпад. — Вам стоит подготовить речь.

— Думаете? Я надеялся импровизировать.

— Вы — и импровизировать? — губы Мориарти тронула улыбка, когда Майкрофт отразил удар и задел шпагой его плечо, вынуждая отступить. — Touché!.. Что за глупость?

— Понятия не имею, что говорят своим близким после непредвиденного воскрешения из мертвых.

— Можете начать с извинений. Вам же как-то придется уговорить его пойти с вами.

— Рассчитывал отложить это до того момента, как мы окажемся за Воротами сна, — поморщился Майкрофт. — Возможно, нам с вами удастся обмануть его…

— Опять будете лгать?

— О, вы собрались читать нотации?

— Нет, — хмыкнул Мориарти. — Но как только закроется дверь, вы с ним окажетесь заперты вдвоем. И мне точно известно, что ваш брат способен на убийство. Или что-то похуже.

— Советуете искренность? Всегда плохо давалась эта наука.

— Скажите ему то же, что сказали мне.

— Боюсь, не все, что я говорил вам, предназначается для ушей моего брата. Вы не могли бы уточнить?

— Скажите ему, что он — единственный, кем вы дорожите в этом мире. Что в вашей жизни более нет человека, ради которого вам бы стоило расходовать кислород. Что любите его и хотите забрать в безопасное место.

Майкрофт опустил шпагу, разминая затекшее плечо.

— Надо же… — заметил наконец Майкрофт, помолчав. — Запомнили слово в слово.

— У математиков отличная память.

Их временное затишье было нарушено Мораном. Тот зашел в гостиную с неловким покашливанием:

— Мориарти, вас спрашивает какой-то мелкий оборванец…

— Пригласите его сюда, друг мой, — выдохнул Мориарти, опуская шпагу и вытирая лоб платком. — Мистер Уэст, нам придется прерваться на допрос.

После разговора с мальчишкой выяснилось, что подходящих по описанию информаторов было около десяти. Общими умственными усилиями с Майкрофтом они сузили круг до пяти, после чего Мориарти воскресил в памяти свои педагогические навыки и поговорил с членами уличной банды по отдельности. Отпало еще два кандидата.

Наконец, осталось три возможные локации: Хайгейтское кладбище, мясная лавка в Уайтчепеле и Хрустальный дворец. От дворца отмахнулся Майкрофт, и они начали тянуть жребий.

Мориарти выпал Уайтчепел.

— Не устаю поражаться вам, — говорил ему Майкрофт, наблюдая, как Мориарти покидает свою спальню в новом обличье — невзрачном и потрепанном. — Я далеко не так талантлив в лицедействе… Но зачем этот маскарад?

— Чтобы не задавали лишних вопросов и не пытались украсть кошелек. Вы готовы?

— Да. Встретимся через три часа здесь. Удачи, Джеймс. Надеюсь, сегодня она нам улыбнется.

***

И она улыбнулась Майкрофту.

Когда Мориарти уже смывал с себя остатки Уайтчепельских трущоб, тот вошел в гостиную, торжественно придерживая дверь.

— Знакомьтесь, Джеймс. Моя межпространственная бродяга — Королева Мария.

В комнату вплыла белоснежная кошка с глазом, как черный опал. Ее лапы не касались земли, а урчание напоминало далекие раскаты грома.

— Как видите, — Майкрофт посмеивался, — у меня тоже есть своя повелительница.

Мориарти только поморщился в ответ.

— Назвали в честь Бескровной Тюдор? Да вы сами в душе реставрационист.

— Я ее никак не называл, она сама так представилась. Помните, что вы говорите об ултарской кошке. Она разумнее нас с вами вместе взятых.

Неожиданно кошка совершила прыжок. Ее мощные лапы взметнулись в воздух и через секунду оказались на плечах Майкрофта, а белоснежный хвост обвил его шею, подобно огромному пушистому облаку.

Майкрофт поморщился и с трудом расправил плечи.

— Для неметафизической субстанции из иного мира вы слишком много весите, королева Мария.

— Я все еще не совсем понимаю…

— Нос, Джеймс, — Майкрофт коснулся кошачьего носа, и Королева Мария негромко фыркнула. — Самый чуткий нос в этом измерении. Вы с моей подругой отправитесь в приют лицедеев со Стрэнда, и оттуда она легко возьмет след.

— «Вы»?

— Если мой брат увидит меня без предварительной подготовки, то пропадет бесследно, — сухо ответил Майкрофт. — Я хорошо его знаю. Первую встречу придется провести вам.

— Чушь.

— Прошу прощения?

— Еще неделю назад я бы с удовольствием отправил Шерри Верне на виселицу. По-вашему, я — лучший парламентер, чем родной брат?

— Мне очень жаль, что приходится объяснять вам очевидные вещи…

— Помолчите. Смешно вас слушать.

— Я оказываю вам огромное доверие!

— Вы им прикрываетесь. Так боитесь встретиться со своим братом после десяти лет пряток, что теперь спихиваете на меня грязную работу, — Мориарти скривился. — Да вы просто трус, Майкрофт Холмс.

Взгляд Майкрофта окаменел, а глаза заволокло ледяной дымкой.

В воздухе повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь далеким свистом чайника миссис Хадсон на кухне.

— В дальнейшем, мистер Мориарти, — сказал Майкрофт наконец, сжимая побелевшими пальцами рукоять трости. — Я попрошу вас воздержаться от оценочных суждений такого рода. Мне нужен был лишь ваш ответ — да или нет.

Свист на кухне прекратился.

Мориарти отвернулся и направился к лестнице, ведущей к спальням.

— Вы отказываетесь.

— Я иду за своим револьвером. Трущобы Сент-Джайлза — небезопасное место.

— Спасибо, Джеймс.

— Не стоит, — прохладно ответил Мориарти. — Вы сами роете себе могилу, мистер Холмс. Я только подал вам лопату.

***

Феноменальный нюх ултарской кошки привел Мориарти в гадкую квартирку под самой кровлей невысокого трехэтажного дома. В ней была лишь одна комната, поделенная на две части ширмой, и почти все ее пространство занимала продавленная кровать и убогий, громоздкий шкаф. К нему кто-то прикрепил низкую деревянную полку, а рядом приставил стул — видно, оборудовал рабочее место.

В квартире не было ни души.

Кошка вальяжно запрыгнула на кровать и оттуда сощурилась на Мориарти.

— Будем ждать?

Кошка никак не отреагировала на его вопрос, и Мориарти почувствовал себя глупо.

— Должно быть, человеческий язык вам неизвестен, — пробормотал он, опускаясь на стул. — Пусть это и странно для существа, чей разум якобы превосходит мой собственный.

Кошка уставилась на него опаловым глазом.

В архиве жутких воспоминаний Мориарти уже находился дьявольский оскал собаки с Гримпенских трясин, отвратительное выступление одного из его бывших студентов на научном совете и безумные глаза Морана после крайне неудачной партии в преферанс, где он потерял половину своего месячного заработка.

Теперь картотека инфернальных зрелищ пополнилась улыбкой ултарской кошки.

Мориарти всего передернуло.

— Я вас понял.

Через двадцать минут молчаливого ожидания послышался тихий щелчок ключа в замке.

Бесшумно отступив за дверь, Мориарти поднял револьвер. Взгляд его упал на постель, но та уже пустовала.

За стенкой послышалась негромкая ругань и звон ключей.

Мориарти почувствовал щекотное прикосновение к щеке и поднял глаза вверх, к потолку, где Королева Мария свернулась невесомым клубком. Ее пушистый хвост медленно покачивался в воздухе, касаясь его лица.

«Все мы здесь ненормальны», — отчего-то подумал Мориарти, некстати вспомнив своего бывшего однокурсника Доджсона.

А затем в нос ударил уже знакомый химический запах: в комнату вошел Верне.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс.

Мориарти взвел курок и прижался спиной к закрытой двери, перекрывая путь к отступлению. Верне тут же метнулся к окну, но там на подоконнике уже вылизывалась Королева Мария.

— Мистер Мориарти, — улыбнулся Шерлок Холмс. — _«С тобою встреча — высшая награда, а ожидание — мучительнее ада…»*_

— Не время для Шекспира, — поморщился Мориарти. — У нас с вами есть одно неразрешенное дело.

— А я представлял, что наша схватка произойдет в более драматичном месте. Вершина скалы, водопад, мрачное ущелье, — взгляд Шерлока устремился куда-то далеко вперед, к одному ему ведомым грезам. — Под нами разверзлась бездна, и мы туда падаем вдвоем…

— Ну и что это за глупости? Никуда я с вами падать не собирался. Ваше место в тюрьме, туда вы бы и отправились.

—…а сейчас вместо водопада у нас дождь за окном, из свидетелей — семейство клопов, а под нами лишь гнилой пол, которым пируют короеды. Вот она, проза жизни! — Шерлок принялся мерить шагами комнату, игнорируя дуло револьвера, все еще направленное в его сторону. — Уже вторая наша встреча, и такая неудачная!

Он резко остановился и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Но признайтесь, мой обман удался! Вы должны мне комплимент.

— Я знал, что вы — не тот, за кого себя выдаете, — прохладно ответил Мориарти. — Но не угадал, кем являетесь на самом деле. Честь вам и хвала.

Шерлок сделал ему реверанс. В его смеющемся взгляде промелькнуло что-то знакомое Мориарти, и он невольно поразился своей ненаблюдательности.

Конечно, Холмсы отличались друг от друга, как багровая луна и белое солнце, но от голубых глаз Шерлока веяло знакомым арктическим холодом.

А еще сказывалась семейная любовь к драматическим эффектам.

— Мистер Холмс…

— Шерлок, прошу вас!

—…мистер Холмс, у меня нет никакого желания вступать с вами в «схватку», о которой вы говорили. Наше противостояние закончено.

— В таком случае — стреляйте.

— Я здесь по поручению вашего брата.

В комнате наступило тягостное молчание.

Мориарти медленно опустил револьвер. Погоня и вправду была окончена.

Шерлок Холмс выглядел слишком потерянным, чтобы куда-то бежать.

— Жив, подумать только, — забормотал Шерлок, вцепившись рукой в темные волосы. — А я думал, мое сознание подтасовывает факты, внушает мне ложную надежду…

Его взгляд прояснился.

— Так вот откуда вам известно мое настоящее имя!

— Отчасти. Зачем могилу испортили?

— Хотел убедиться, что она пуста, — Шерлок вновь принялся мерить шагами узкую комнату — стремительно, как взбешенный тигр в крошечной клетке. — Я был зол. И зол сейчас.

Он неожиданно замер на месте и уставился на Мориарти.

— Вот мерзавец!

— О, вы можете лучше.

— Негодяй! Подлец! — Шерлок пнул стул, и тот стукнулся о подоконник. Королева Мария зашипела. — Десять лет! Десять!

Он тяжело опустился на кровать, потер лицо, сверкнул злым взглядом на потревоженную кошку.

— И эту шпионку я помню! Выходит, она от него?

— Да. Вас совсем не радует скорое воссоединение семьи?

— Наша семья уже разрушена безвозвратно его усилиями. Пять лет назад родители не выдержали позора и решились покинуть страну. Они сейчас в России, — пояснил он зачем-то. — Там, конечно, тоже неспокойно… но лучше, чем у нас.

— Я не согласен с вами, но не хочу тратить время на споры о политике. Продолжайте.

— Майкрофт — это проклятие нашего рода, — яростно фыркнул Шерлок. — Как он расстраивал маму! Эти вечные игры с неведомым, его чертов дружок, запретные книги, раскиданные по всему дому… одну даже написал он сам, что-то там о колдовстве*… О, в самом деле, лучше бы он был мертв!

— Я говорил ему, что вы так отреагируете. Вам стоило встретиться лично.

— Лично… — Шерлок вдруг встрепенулся. — У меня так много вопросов к вам, мистер Мориарти. Начну с самого главного: как мой брат вышел на вас… о нет, лучше ответьте, как он вас сговорил. Уж не знаю, какие золотые горы он пообещал, чтобы вы зарыли топор войны, но это безумно интересно.

— Обещал избавить Англию от вашего физического присутствия.

— И куда же он собрался меня…

Шерлок резко замолчал, переменился в лице и уставился в пространство воспаленными глазами.

— Ну конечно, — выдохнул он. — Где он еще мог прятаться все эти десять лет… ах, проклятье, и почему я сам об этом не догадался?

Мориарти вдруг осознал, что начал уставать от этого разговора.

Майкрофт имел ту же скорость мысли, что и Шерлок, но у него была крайне располагающая привычка держать свои наблюдения при себе.

— Рад, что между нами не осталось никаких недопониманий. А теперь перейдем к делу…

— Вы страдаете тем же недугом, что и он.

— Да, — прохладно ответил Мориарти. — Но сейчас не об этом…

— А еще вы в него влюблены. Как любопытно!

— Мне уже известно, как сильно вы любите лезть в личную жизнь своих знакомых, — Мориарти слабо усмехнулся. — Давайте в этот раз обойдемся без смертоубийства.

— Вы не принадлежите к расе чудовищ, хоть и являетесь им верным слугой… или являлись?.. — Шерлок задумался. — В любом случае не собирался мешать вашему счастью.

— Мистер Холмс, я пришел говорить не о себе, а о вашем будущем…

— Все, что вы хотели мне сказать, я уже угадал. А вам известен мой ответ.

— И вы твердо стоите на своем?

— Совершенно твердо.

— И все же выслушайте меня, пока не совершили глупость. Видите ли, мистер Холмс, долгое время вы тешили себя иллюзиями, что я — единственный, кто может вас поймать. В гипотетическом смысле.

— Это правда.

— Вы ошибаетесь. Как только я сойду со сцены, начнется настоящая охота. На вашу поимку бросят все силы Скотланд-Ярда, частного сыска и тайной полиции королевы. Вас возьмут числом, мистер Холмс. И растопчут.

— Опасность — неизбежный спутник борьбы за правое дело!

— Это неминуемое уничтожение.

— Ну, перед этим я им кровь подпорчу, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — А что касается моего брата…

Он резко замолчал и вскинул голову, прислушиваясь.

Со стороны лестницы раздался топот тяжелых сапог — человек шесть, нет, семь, один из них прихрамывал, второй — грузной комплекции, с одышкой…

— Либо за кем-то из нас велась слежка, мистер Мориарти, — пробормотал Шерлок, тотчас вскакивая на ноги, — либо мне остается преклониться перед вашим коварством.

— Я не… — Мориарти растерянно оглянулся на дверь, а затем — на Шерлока, который уже рванулся к окну. — Стойте, я с вами еще не закончил!

Дорогу Шерлоку перегородила кошка — она встала на дыбы, выгнула спину и будто увеличилась в размерах. Сверкнул ее темный опаловый глаз, а желтый — налился кровью. Пасть Королевы Марии раздвинулась в оскале, обнажив два ряда зубов, и она издала злобное шипение.

— А ну брысь, — сказал Шерлок, достал из кармана какой-то флакон и вдруг прыснул чем-то кошке в морду.

Раздался жуткий вой. Белоснежный хвост мелькнул под потолком и растворился в воздухе.

Шерлок распахнул окно, перебросил ноги через подоконник и в один миг оказался снаружи, вцепившись, по всей видимости, в архитектурные выступы каменного фасада.

— Живее, давайте сюда руку, — в окне показалась его ладонь, вся в пятнах от химических опытов. — Тут всего три этажа.

За дверью уже был отчетливо слышен голос бубнящего Лестрейда и отрывистый, резкий — Грегсона.

Мориарти быстро оценил обстановку.

— Нет. Поймаю вас позже.

Рука исчезла в окне, раздался шелест и негромкий смех.

— Все обещаете, обещаете…

На этаже захлопали двери, зазвучали громкие голоса потревоженных жильцов.

Когда в комнату ворвался отряд полиции во главе с Грегсоном, Мориарти уже склонился над полом, изучая изъеденные короедом доски.

— Добрый вечер, инспектор Грегсон… инспектор Лестрейд.

Отодвинув в сторону рядовых полицейских, в комнату протиснулся Лестрейд, утирая мокрое лицо платком. Он уже открыл было рот, но Грегсон его опередил:

— Где он, мистер Мориарти?

— Прошу прощения?

Грегсон сделал знак полицейскому, и тот двинулся к окну. Остальные рассредоточились по коридору, возобновив настойчивый стук в двери жильцов.

— Убийца. Вы преследовали его, а мы преследовали вас.

— То был не убийца, инспектор, а сообщник, — Мориарти поднял глаза на Грегсона. — И я его не преследовал, а устроил засаду. Следовательно, откуда вы…

— Больно было интересно, — сухо оборвал его Грегсон, — кому мистер Мориарти отправляет письма с места преступления. Да еще и пустые!

Мориарти приподнял бровь.

Занятно. Грегсон всегда соображал получше Лестрейда, но только сейчас Мориарти готов был признать, что недооценивал его смекалку.

А еще — силу их взаимной неприязни.

— Джентльмены, — встрял в разговор Лестрейд, явно испытывая почти физическое неудобство от происходящего в комнате. — Прежде, чем прозвучат официальные обвинения, я хочу заверить вас, мистер Мориарти, что я никоим образом…

— Вы — сообщники! — Грегсон ткнул пальцем в Мориарти. — Всегда подозревал, что с вами что-то не так, и теперь у меня есть доказательства.

— Доказательства чего, инспектор? Моей любви к театру?

— Пособничества реставрационистам!

— Чушь! Вам известно о моей преданности королеве.

Грегсон усмехнулся.

— А Ее Величеству о ней известно?

— Я… — лицо Мориарти окаменело. — Не понимаю вас.

— Да все вы поняли, вы же у нас просто чудо какой умник, — Грегсон приблизился к окну и выглянул наружу, осматривая фасад здания. — Думаете, я за вами слежку самовольно затеял? Из любви, так сказать, к своей работе?

— Подозреваю, что из любви к деньгам.

— Ну, не без этого, — Грегсон кивнул единственному полицейскому, который еще находился в комнате. — Сержант, соберите всех внизу, через пару минут мы с инспектором и мистером Мориарти спустимся к вам.

— Мне очень жаль, — сухо ответил Мориарти и двинулся к двери. — Но я не собираюсь участвовать в этом цирке, инспектор. У меня каждая минута на счету.

Его остановила рука Грегсона.

— Однако вам все же придется почтить своим присутствием наш балаган, — скривился инспектор. — Мистер Мориарти, вы задержаны. И лучше бы пойти с нами по-хорошему. Как бывает по-плохому — сами видели, а иногда даже участвовали. Уверен, это не наш с вами вариант.

**Примечания:**  
1\. Во вселенной последователей Г. Лавкрафта некий Майкрофт Холмс и правда написал «Комментарии о колдовстве» (англ. Commentaries on Witchcraft). Эта идея принадлежит Р. Блоху и упоминается в его рассказе «Куколка» (1937).  
2\. Шерлок цитирует 58 сонет У. Шекспира.

**Глава IX**

— Может, вы сами и выпотрошили его, а?

— Принц был «выпотрошен» профессиональным хирургом, инспектор. Мои познания в анатомии Древних, безусловно, значительны, но не велики.

— Сообщник! Вот хотя бы этот ваш…

— Кто? Майор в отставке? Он великолепно обращается с винтовкой, но не со скальпелем.

— …кто-то другой! Преступников как минимум двое!

— А в этом вы совершенно правы, инспектор. И одного из них я бы обязательно поймал, если бы не ваше вмешательство.

— Вы с ним проторчали двадцать минут в одной комнате. Уж не знаю, чему мы помешали, но не поимке преступника…

— В одном здании. Когда я вошел в квартиру, он уже скрылся.

— И чем вы оба занимались все эти двадцать минут? Он ходил по квартирам и раздавал листовки с призывами к восстанию? Или, может, вы ходили с ним на пару?

— Я поджидал его на третьем этаже. Что все это время делал Верне — мне, увы, неизвестно. Он умудрился проскользнуть в здание с черного хода, и я не заметил его из окна.

— Что-то здесь не сходится…

— Мотив, инспектор. Думайте о мотиве.

— Без ваших советов обойдусь!

Допрос длился уже второй час, а они так никуда и не пришли. На любое обвинение Грегсона Мориарти отвечал контраргументом, и они ходили по кругу.

Когда на часах пробило девять, Лестрейд взвыл.

— Джентльмены! — он отпустил свой изрядно поредевший ус, который все это время ожесточенно терзал. — Это просто немыслимо!

— Согласен с вами, инспектор, — заметил Мориарти сухим, утомленным голосом. — Немыслимо представить, что кому-то пришло в голову, будто я могу действовать против Ее Величества.

Неожиданно ему вспомнились слова Майкрофта. Если после этой безумной истории Мориарти и правда удастся отправить Шерлока Холмса в прекрасный мир грез, из которого не возвращаются, он точно будет достоин королевского ордена.

Вдруг из коридора напротив допросной раздался какой-то неприятный, настойчивый стук и послышался разговор на повышенных тонах.

Лестрейд вышел, но оставил дверь неплотно закрытой. К крикам, ругани и стуку теперь примешался его раздраженный голос.

— Начнем сначала, — заскрежетал Грегсон устало, а оттого озлобленно. — Хотите поговорить о мотивах? Поговорим о мотивах. Для какой цели вы присоединились к этим анархистам?

— Вы неправильно ведете допрос, инспектор. Сначала вы должны спросить меня, имею ли я к этому отношение вообще. Но будем считать, вы спросили, и мой ответ — нет, не имею.

— Теперь вы еще и учите меня делать мою работу?

— Приходится. Вы же ее делать не умеете.

На краткий момент Мориарти показалось, что Грегсон его ударит.

И тут дверь в допросную распахнулась.

— Простите, инспектор, я понятия не имею, кто его пустил…

А затем Мориарти услышал самый омерзительный в своей развязности американский акцент:

— А я _не понимаю_ , какого черта в _этой_ стране закон позволяет удерживать честных граждан без суда и следствия.

В комнату вошел Герберт Уэст.

Он необрежно размахивал своей тростью в воздухе и стучал ею по стене, будто то была обыкновенная палка, и за ним тянулся удушливый шлейф дыма от зажатой в зубах толстой сигары. Лицо от тщательно изображаемого приступа гнева налилось кровью, и на нем застыло уже знакомое Мориарти выражение брезгливости и пренебрежения ко всему роду человеческому.

Ни дать ни взять карикатурный янки из свежего номера Панч.

— Да кто вы такой? — встрепенулся Грегсон. — Инспектор, позовите пару наших ребят и выставите его взашей.

— Герберт Уэст, — представился Майкрофт Холмс и пустил ноздрями струю едкого табачного дыма в лицо Грегсону. — Доктор медицинских наук, профессор Мискатоникского университета и член национальной академии наук США. А вы кто такой?

— Инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, — угрюмо выдал Грегсон, откашлявшись, — Тобиас Грегсон. Что вы здесь забыли?

— Я пришел забрать своего друга и коллегу, которого вы удерживаете незаконно, — Майкрофт указал тростью, едва не задев ею Грегсона. — _Джэймса_ Мориарти.

_Джэймса._

У Мориарти заныли зубы.

Если бы не это, он бы вряд ли смог удержать рвущийся наружу смешок.

— Ваш друг останется здесь столько, сколько я посчитаю нужным, — отчеканил Грегсон. — Это дело государственной важности, мистер Уэст.

— Ни одно дело государственной важности не позволит удерживать приличного человека в этом месте, — Майкрофт скривился, разглядывая желтые пятна на потолке. — Вы что, предлагаете ему здесь ночевать?

— Я не…

— Уже девять вечера, инспектор! Вы три часа потчуете мистера Мориарти своими бездоказательными обвинениями. Хоть бы чаю предложили, черт побери!

Лестрейд тяжело вздохнул и тоскливо оглянулся на дверь. Дома его ждала жена и рагу из бараньих ребрышек.

— Послушайте, Грегсон, может, оно и до завтра подождет…

Но Грегсон проявлял упрямство человека, которого дома никто не ждал:

— Мне все равно, сколько научных степеней вам выдали в штатах, мистер Уэст, — отрезал он. — Сейчас вы находитесь на британской земле и обязаны подчиняться нашим законам. Мистер Мориарти останется здесь, а вы сейчас же покинете допросную.

Майкрофт улыбнулся.

— _Джэймс_ , пойдемте. Вашим соотечественникам совсем нечего нам предложить. Даже обвинения.

Мориарти медленно поднялся. А Грегсон вскочил:

— Вы вообще слышали меня?! Если вам так не терпится пообщаться с вашим другом, я сейчас же позову констеблей, и вы проведете ночь вдвоем за решеткой.

— И нарветесь на международный скандал, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Проверьте на досуге, кто входит в члены национальной академии наук США. Надеюсь, имя Уилбера Линкольна вам о чем-то говорит?

Инспектор Лестрейд резко посерел. Лицо его коллеги, напротив, налилось кровью.

— Младший сын Всесодержащего Йог-Соготта — известный покровитель науки. Да и его брат Авраам всегда был благосклонен к нашей академии. Все-таки он ее основал, — Майкрофт распахнул дверь в допросную. — _Джэймс_ , после вас. Вы, видно, хотели увильнуть от моей лекции по репаративной регенерации, но не вышло. Теперь у нас целая ночь впереди…

***

— Вы были совершенно омерзительны, друг мой, — заметил Мориарти, когда они вышли из здания Скотланд-Ярда. — Еще немного — и вас порвали бы на американский флаг.

— Знаю, — Майкрофт с отвращением выбросил сигару и подал Мориарти руку, помогая забраться в кэб. — Верите или нет — до сих пор подташнивает. Но что не сделаешь ради вас, дорогой Джеймс!

— Я оценил жертву, — губы Мориарти тронула улыбка. — Как вы нашли меня?

— Наша подруга сообщила мне, где вы находитесь. Пришлось прочитать ваши письма… Извините меня, но это был первый рабочий план, который пришел в голову.

Не сговариваясь, они сели друг напротив друга. Мориарти расслабленно вытянул ноги и потянулся — от долгих часов изматывающего допроса у него вновь заныла поясница.

— Извиняю. В них не было ничего личного.

— Неужели? Мне показалась эта переписка очень интимной. Хотя бы то письмо, где вы сравнили саморастворение мертвых тканей с собственным растворением в научной работе, — в голосе Майкрофта чувствовалось наигранное пренебрежение. — Никогда не видел, чтобы о разложении писали с такой… страстью.

Мориарти бросил взгляд вниз — латунный наконечник трости холодил его лодыжку, а теплая рука Майкрофта покоилась на его колене.

Он слабо усмехнулся.

— Ревнуете? Зря. Мы с мистером Уэстом никогда не виделись лично.

— И теперь пригласили его в гости.

— Он все равно планировал навестить Старый Свет.

— А вы планировали саморастворяться в науке, подобно трупу в океане. Для чего вам компания?

— Должен же чей-то разум развлекать меня, когда вы уедете.

Майкрофт убрал руку с его колена и отвернулся к окну. А затем бросил невпопад, отстраненно:

— Я надеялся покинуть Англию не один.

Мориарти сощурился. В нем одновременно боролись светлое и темное побуждения, и последнее настойчиво подсказывало напомнить Майкрофту, что он был прав.

И все же светлое победило:

— Не переживайте. Я пообещал вашему брату поймать его позже.

Майкрофт взглянул на него как-то странно.

— Конечно, Джеймс, — пробормотал он с рассеянностью. — Мы его найдем.

Он замолчал, и Мориарти тоже отвернулся к окну.

Оставшуюся поездку каждый думал о своем.

***

Гостиную озарил слабый свет керосиновой лампы. Ее Мориарти зажег, чтобы не побеспокоить сон своего друга и миссис Хадсон.

Майкрофт приблизился к креслу и погладил дремавшую в нем Королеву Марию.

— Вот ведь нерадивый мальчишка, — Кошка зевнула, обнажив два ряда острых зубов, и он поспешно убрал руку. — Удумал же — прыснуть бедняжке в нос одеколон… теперь ее нюх восстановится нескоро.

Свет лампы скользил по заострившемуся лицу Майкрофта, бледному, с двумя черными впадинами вместо глаз.

Мориарти молча разглядывал его.

— В вас что-то изменилось… — заметил он наконец. — Ваши волосы…

Лицо Майкрофта омрачилось, и он дотронулся до своего высокого лба.

— Редеют, должно быть, — он вздохнул. — Надеялся, что вы не заметите так скоро.

Майкрофт расстегнул пиджак и достал из кармана жилета часы. Бронзовые звенья из ассиметричных фигур блеснули на свету.

Сами часы Мориарти видел впервые. Черные и блестящие, будто из оникса, они были покрыты древними письменами на неизвестном, но смутно знакомом ему языке. Стрелки на темном циферблате крутились с безумной скоростью, а безостановочное тиканье слилось в единое тихое жужжание, от которого слегка вибрировал позолоченный корпус.

— Я провел в мире Снов больше десяти лет. Теперь время забирает свое, — Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся. — Вас смущал мой юношеский облик. Видите, совсем скоро мы сравняемся…

— Как скоро?

— Один земной час примерно равен трем месяцам моей жизни… Прошло тридцать шесть часов, следовательно, мой организм постарел на девять лет.

— Однако ваш настоящий возраст…

— Тридцать один. Но сейчас это не имеет значения — я слишком долго играл со временем, и оно уже не остановится, пока не выжмет меня до остатка. В этом мире мне отмерен очень короткий срок.

— Поразительно, — сухо ответил Мориарти, — что вы забыли посвятить меня в эту важную особенность своей физиологии.

Он отвернулся и подошел к окну, чтобы отворить ставни и впустить воздух в комнату.

Раньше он обращал лицо к ночному небу в те моменты, когда его мучило неразрешенное дело или очередная научная загадка, которую не удавалось расколоть. Тогда багровый свет луны приносил ему утешение и наводил на правильные мысли.

Сегодня Мориарти нашел его отвратительным.

— Я собирался. Не сердитесь, — губы Майкрофта коснулись его шеи. — Я ни о чем не жалею… более того — лелею надежду догнать вас, чтобы вы больше не смотрели на меня как на ваших неопытных студентов.

— Вам, видно, время совсем не дорого, — Мориарти поморщился и отвернулся от алого полумесяца, — раз вы им так разбрасываетесь.

— Я проводил его с вами.

Мориарти повернул голову и встретил взгляд серых глаз, которые обычно смотрели на него бесстрастно или насмешливо. Сейчас в них вновь плескалось что-то неуловимое, уязвимое, и суть этой тревоги была недоступна ему, однако ясно стало другое.

У них совершенно не осталось времени на поединки — ни на шпагах, ни на словах.

Он вдруг понял, что Майкрофт почти не дышал.

— Хотите спать, Джеймс?

— Нет, — он моргнул с легким удивлением. — Весь день не хотел.

— Желаете заняться чем-то другим?

— Да.

— Надеюсь, на этот раз вы не заснете?

Мориарти чуть усмехнулся.

— Старайтесь лучше. Может, тогда не засну.

Это был его последний шах королю.

Они играли с первых же слов, врезавшихся в сознание Мориарти душной летней ночью, и эта партия уже изрядно измотала обоих.

Первый объявлял шах, второй шел на жертвы ради успешной атаки, и вот уже очередная колкость прорывала оборону противника. Куда бы ни двинул своего короля один, его преследовал другой, и они кружили по шахматной доске друг за другом, обмениваясь ударами.

Однако ни один из них не мог поставить мат, поскольку то был вечный шах неприятельскому королю, и каждый из них мнил себя нападающей фигурой.

Была ли теперь разница, кто шел в атаку, а кто уходил от удара?

Мориарти затруднялся ответить на этот вопрос. Когда губы Майкрофта вытворяли совершенно невероятные вещи с его шеей, а руки сжимали бедра, подобные глупости уже не задерживались в голове.

Еще в прошлую ночь Мориарти обнажил свою душу и теперь ожидал ответной любезности — во всех физических и метафизических смыслах. Поэтому уже на чердаке он предложил обменять бремя стеснения Майкрофта на более приятную ношу. Тот согласился без борьбы, и Мориарти занял место на его коленях, вместо одной шахматной фигуры забирая у своего противника сразу несколько: галстук, жилет и рубашку. Майкрофт поставил под сомнение равноценность этого обмена, и вслед за тем на пол полетела одежда Мориарти.

Наступил эндшпиль.

С того самого момента, как они молчаливо условились красиво закончить эту затянувшуюся партию, игра резко набрала темп. В их распоряжении была целая ночь, а казалось, будто пара минут.

Оба бессознательно спешили, сбивали друг друга бестолковыми ходами, в которых было мало стратегии, зато много — хаотичного безумства, и это уже перестало казаться чем-то постыдным для двух крайне хладнокровных игроков.

Мориарти полагал, что его время утекало капля за каплей, а для Майкрофта оно неслось вперед со скоростью бурного горного потока. Страх завтрашнего дня подгонял их и вынуждал максимально использовать преимущество владения друг другом — технику, которую Майкрофт со скрипом воскрешал в памяти, а Мориарти только осваивал, потому что большую часть жизни потратил на обладание знаниями.

Как героиня той глупой книжки Доджсона, они бежали быстро-быстро, только чтобы задержаться на месте. От этой гонки Мориарти вновь стало нечем дышать, и дело было не в спертом воздухе чердака и даже не в теле, которое трепетало под ним, над ним — в зависимости от положения фигур на доске.

Его вытащили с морского дна и принудили к человеческим чувствам. Неожиданно со всей ясностью он познал природу того ужаса, который мелькал в холодных серых глазах, и на мгновение сам заглянул в бездну и слился с ее непроглядной тьмой. В нем поселилась тревожная, лихорадочная страсть, похожая на страх, а возможно, даже родственная ему.

Они закончили партию ничьей.

***

— Не думал, что вы пьете.

— Осталось со дня рождения королевы, — бросил Мориарти как-то рассеянно, разливая вино по бокалам. — Обычно — нет.

Он вернулся в постель и подал один из бокалов Майкрофту.

— Имейте в виду, Джеймс, — пока мы нечестиво безумствовали, я потратил на вас несколько месяцев своей жизни. Надеюсь, вам понравилось.

Мориарти скрыл улыбку, пригубив вино.

— Я же не сплю. Вы довольны тем, как потратили время?

— На вас я бы потратил и годы.

В голосе Майкрофта промелькнула неуместная серьезность.

Мориарти промолчал.

— Расскажите мне о своих снах.

— Странную вы выбрали тему для разговора…

— Увы, у меня не то настроение, чтобы обсуждать формулы и ваши любимые астероиды.

— А ведь могли узнать что-то новое, — хмыкнул Мориарти. — Те места, которые снились мне, вы наверняка посещали лично. И каменные пустыни, и заснеженную долину посреди горных хребтов, и башни на полых стеклянных утесах…

— Значит, вы видели мой дом, — на лице Майкрофта промелькнула улыбка. — На скалах из полого стекла стоит город Илек-Вад. _«Над Ленгом, где скалистые вершины штурмуют неприступный небосвод, с приходом ночи зарево встает, вселяя ужас в жителей долины…»_ *

— Ваше творчество?

— Нет. Был у меня один приятель-сновидец, — Майкрофт задумался. — По имени Говард. Все грозился написать сонеты о неведомом Кадате, да потом куда-то пропал. Должно быть, угодил в руки купцов с плато Ленг…

Заметив на лице Мориарти вежливое недоумение, он спохватился:

— Та долина, которую вы видели во снах, и есть плато Ленг. За ним лежит гора Кадат, где когда-то жили земные боги. Ее прозвали неведомой, потому что туда не ступала нога человека.

— Но вы там, разумеется, уже потоптались.

— У ее основания, — заметил Майкрофт как-то смущенно. — Если бы я рискнул подняться в замок богов, то случился бы дипломатический скандал. Хотя соблазн велик, конечно…

— Лезть на гору?

— Первым покорить вершину, — Майкрофт спустил халат с плеч Мориарти и провел ладонью вдоль его позвоночника. — Завладеть тем, что никому не принадлежало. Вам, как ученому, должно быть знакомо это чувство.

— Пожалуй, — он чуть поморщился от щекотки. — Но научный интерес во мне сильнее амбиций.

— Джеймс… вы простите мне, если я побуду немного сентиментальным?

— Нет.

— Думаю, все же простите. Так вот, слушайте: мне кажется, что все то время, пока я блуждал по пространствам сновидческого мира, я искал именно вас.

— Я польщен.

— Когда мы с моим братом войдем во Врата сна, вы не хотели бы…

— Не хотел бы, — резко ответил Мориарти. — Меня устраивает та реальность, в которой я живу сейчас. Но спасибо за предложение.

— Уверены? Вы больше не на хорошем счету у королевы. Не преподаете, как хотели, и явно уже не будете. Знаете, ведь в мире Снов тоже есть университеты и наука…

Он оборвал себя на полуслове. Под пристальным взглядом Мориарти Майкрофт смешался и убрал руку с его спины.

— И более подходящая публика, — закончил он, пытаясь вернуть голосу привычный ироничный тон. — Здесь, под багровой луной, у вас совершенно неблагодарные слушатели.

Мориарти сощурился.

— Почему именно сейчас вы решили почтить нас своим присутствием?

— Не понимаю вас.

— Признайте, вы все это затеяли не ради своего брата, а ради самого себя.

— Ему угрожает опасность…

— О, да бросьте! Он как-то дожил до тридцати лет без вашей помощи. И успешно ускользал от меня последние три года — а для этого нужно обладать хорошей смекалкой и шустрыми ногами. Что-то изменилось.

— Это не относится к нашему с вами разговору…

— Вы стали испытывать одиночество.

Майкрофт отвернулся.

— И это тоже, — ответил он после краткой паузы, — к нему не относится, Джеймс. Я рад, что в вашей болезни наступила ремиссия, но теперь в сон клонит меня. Да и обнимать вас я хочу больше, чем спорить с вами…

Мориарти и правда не чувствовал сонливости, пусть и провел весь день в дикой спешке. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что еще пару дней назад он бы обязательно придумал, как использовать это бесценное время с пользой для науки и общества.

Но сейчас он лишь молча опустился на постель, принимая объятия Майкрофта, и прикрыл глаза.

Остаток ночи Мориарти мучили беспокойные сны о заснеженном плато Ленг и непокоренных горных пиках неведомого Кадата.

Времени оставалось не так много.

**Примечания:**  
1\. Майкрофт цитирует сонет «Маяк» из сборника Г. Лавкрафта «Грибы с Юготта». 

**Глава X**

— Вы должны были явиться на прием в понедельник.

Доктор Уоррен стоял посреди гостиной, отстраненный и застегнутый на все пуговицы дорожного сюртука, Мориарти напротив него — несобранный, в домашнем халате, только высвободившийся из объятий Майкрофта и Морфея.

Он то и дело щурился, пытаясь избавиться от сонной рези в глазах. Взгляд не задерживался на враче и плыл, а сам Мориарти терял концентрацию. Вероятно, виною были тяжелые сновидения, особо измучившие его перед рассветом.

— У меня возникло дело. Сожалею, что не смог предупредить.

— Но сегодня уже вторник.

— То дело было срочным.

— Мне кажется, вы не осознаете серьезность проблемы. Сновидческая болезнь требует постоянного наблюдения.

— Я от него не отказываюсь.

— Ваши зрачки не расширены. Явно не принимали лекарств — ни тогда, ни сейчас.

— При всем уважении, доктор Уоррен, их побочный эффект…

— Вы опасны для общества, мистер Мориарти.

Врач даже не смотрел в его сторону, блуждая совершенно пустым взглядом по выцветшим обоям гостиной.

А между тем Мориарти начал терять терпение. Он будто вел диалог с миссис Хадсон, которая увлеклась рассказом о своем ревматизме и сортах петуний.

— Общество на меня еще не жаловалось, — сухо ответил он. — Можете спросить майора — он подтвердит, что угрозу я представляю только каминной полке нашей домовладелицы.

— Я предупреждал вас о последствиях отказа от лечения.

— Повторяю: я от него не отказываюсь. Разберусь с текущим расследованием и уже завтра буду в вашем распоряжении.

Неожиданно доктор Уоррен повернул голову и пристально посмотрел на Мориарти.

Его черные глаза, слегка налитые кровью, глядели тускло и безжизненно.

Мориарти вдруг понял, что за странность в облике врача не давала ему покоя с их первой встречи. Куда бы ни обращал лицо Уоррен — к солнечным окнам гостиной, к зажженному камину или к слабо коптящей керосиновой лампе, — в его смоляных глазах продолжала плескаться бездонная чернота без малейшего отблеска света.

У него возникло ощущение, что перед ним стоит не человек, не Древний, а сущность иного рода.

Мориарти передернуло. В одно мгновение вязкая сонливость пропала, тело застыло в оцепенении, а все чувства обострились и напряглись. Он вспомнил, как похожее ощущение описывал ему майор, когда делился воспоминаниями о роковой экспедиции вглубь афганских пещер.

Однако у него не было времени задуматься над этим явлением, потому что врач уже натягивал шляпу.

— Будете сегодня вечером. Я пришлю за вами, — он вежливо кивнул Мориарти. — Хорошего дня.

В дверях гостиной доктор Уоррен едва не столкнулся с Майкрофтом. Посмотрев на него пустым, мертвым взглядом, он слегка приподнял свой цилиндр.

— Добрый день, мистер Холмс.

Майкрофт застыл на месте, сжимая в руке «Звезду Альбиона».

Поглощенный своими мыслями, Мориарти не придал этому значения. Не заметил он и того, как смертельная бледность покрыла лицо Майкрофта и как за спиной раздались тяжелые шаги, а затем — скрип кресла.

В голове уже запустился вычислительный механизм.

Слова Уоррена были прямой угрозой назначить принудительное лечение в стенах психиатрической лечебницы имени королевы Виктории. Скорее всего, бессрочное и с постоянным проживанием.

Этот вариант Мориарти не устраивал. Если дело зашло так далеко, то защиты от Ее Величества ждать не следовало. Уже вечером ему предстоит исчезнуть — возможно, не только с улиц Лондона, но и с островов вообще.

Значит, от их с Майкрофтом временного пирога только что остались одни крошки.

Мориарти повернулся:

— Майкрофт, у меня для вас не самые приятные…

И осекся на полуслове.

Майкрофт стоял спиной к нему. Видна была лишь рука, крепко вцепившаяся в темную обивку кресла. Она выглядела белым пауком.

Мориарти приблизился и накрыл ладонью дрожащие пальцы. На ощупь они оказались холодны, как металлическая поверхность его микроскопа.

— Что с вами?

Ему удалось развернуть Майкрофта к себе.

Веснушки чернели на бледном лице, уголки посеревших губ судорожно дергались, а из двух темных впадин на Мориарти смотрели лихорадочно блестящие глаза. Негустые рыжие волосы растрепались, лоб покрылся потом. Майкрофта всего трясло, будто в ознобе.

— Кто был тот человек? — его голос походил на хрип. — Что он делал в вашем доме?

— Мистер Уоррен — мой лечащий врач… — Мориарти нахмурился, когда Майкрофт рванулся к окну и отдернул штору, тревожно оглядывая улицу. — Вернее, был им, пока не решил отправить меня в бедлам. Послушайте, что происходит?

Майкрофт уже рылся в ящиках его стола.

Он вытащил на поверхность револьвер и коробку с патронами, порвал ее, отчего те рассыпались по столу, упали на ковер и закатились под шкаф с химикатами.

А затем выругался.

Тут Мориарти понял, что с мельтешением пора заканчивать. Если с губ Майкрофта срывалась нецензурная брань — он был близок к умственному помешательству.

Не без борьбы он отобрал у него оружие и спрятал в карман халата. На сей раз револьвер не был заряжен.

— Сядьте.

Майкрофт рухнул в кресло. А Мориарти отыскал где-то чистый стакан, налил шотландский виски и, сдвинув рукописи на столе, сел напротив.

С выжиданием он смотрел, как Майкрофт пил, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках.

— Я думал, что убил его, — прохрипел он наконец. — Еще тогда, десять лет назад.

Глаза Мориарти расширились.

— Ваш друг.

— Сущность в теле моего друга, — поправил его Майкрофт уже прежним голосом, но теперь в нем сквозила горечь. — Тот демон, что завладел им.

— Вы никогда не думали, — Мориарти старался подбирать слова — его рационализм почти всегда перевешивал сочувствие, — что могли совершить ошибку?..

— Нет, — твердо ответил Майкрофт. — Не мог. Видите ли, Джеймс, в нашу первую встречу я умолчал о деталях той проклятой ночи… но теперь я готов поведать вам историю целиком.

Он тяжело выдохнул и зарылся рукой в редеющие волосы. Сейчас Майкрофт все меньше напоминал Мориарти бывшего студента — сильные переживания отнимали у него годы жизни быстрее, чем это делало бремя сновидца.

— В отличие от меня, Ричард не обладал сновидческим даром и не мог путешествовать в иные миры. Он никогда не признавался, но его вольной натуре были ненавистны любые ограничения. Возможно, потому так стремился найти путь в подземный мир, куда закрыта дорога даже сновидцам…

При этих словах Майкрофт неожиданно слабо улыбнулся.

— И утереть мне нос, как он это называл. Его изыскания привели нас на древнее кладбище, к склепу, указанному в безумном индийском трактате. Мы вместе очистили надгробье и сдвинули могильную плиту. Оттуда, из черного провала, на нас повеяло таким гнусным запахом разложения, что мы долго не могли приблизиться к могиле…

На мгновение Мориарти и самому показалось, будто в гостиной стоял странноватый горьковатый запах. Однако он списал это на свое разыгравшееся воображение.

А между тем Майкрофт продолжил:

— В то мгновение я словно прозрел, Джеймс. Я привык доверять не мифическому предчувствию, а здравому смыслу, который изменил мне, когда я согласился на эту авантюру. Мною овладел ужас, и я попытался отговорить Ричарда от этой затеи… — губы Майкрофта скривила мрачная усмешка. — О, поверьте, я испробовал все: в ход шли и просьбы, и угрозы, однако мой друг оставался глух к любым увещеваниям. Ричард, он…

Тут горло Майкрофта будто сжал какой-то спазм.

— Ваш друг был безумен.

— Так о нем говорили, — на лице Майкрофта вновь появилась грустная улыбка. — У Ричарда были такие особенные глаза, знаете… как два черных омута. И взгляд тяжелый. Многих он пугал, но не меня.

— Полагаю, с вами он проделывал другое.

— Не ревнуйте, Джеймс. Должен же был чей-то разум развлекать меня, пока я не встретил вас…

— Touché, — усмехнулся Мориарти. — Продолжайте, прошу вас.

— Однако те многие, кто твердил о помешательстве Ричарда, были правы. Должно быть, мне попросту не хватало храбрости… — Майкрофт запнулся, — наблюдать, как близкий человек погружается в пучины безумия и я не властен его остановить. Безумия, причина которого не болезнь, не прикосновение Древнего и не фолианты с неведомыми письменами, а его собственное безрассудство. Ричард не шагал к пропасти, он к ней бежал. А я потакал, потому что чувства лишили разума и меня.

Майкрофт помолчал.

— Порой мне казалось, что наше будущее ему безразлично… и мое, и свое собственное. Словно у нас его и не было вовсе.

Он мотнул головой, стряхивая с себя горькую задумчивость.

— Тогда Ричард ответил, чтобы я не сотрясал воздух попусту — он спустится все равно. Мне же была отведена роль того, кто будет ждать его триумфального возвращения. После этих слов он достал из своей поклажи переносной телефонный аппарат* — такой, знаете, бывает у военных и железнодорожников. Я сразу понял, что мой друг все спланировал заранее. Ричард был настолько убежден в моей трусости, что и не допускал мысли, будто я соглашусь спуститься с ним, во тьму…

Где-то в коридоре хлопнула дверь, раздались шаги, и Майкрофт вздрогнул, тревожно обернувшись через плечо.

Мориарти не обратил на это внимания. Неожиданно рассказ завладел им, хотя его исход, казалось, был уже известен.

— После того, — продолжил Майкрофт, убедившись, что шаги в коридоре стихли, — я ощутил бессилие. И обиду, хотя Ричард был прав в своих обвинениях… Страх перед спуском и задетое самолюбие вынудили меня покориться. Мы условились, что Ричард будет на связи, он взял с собой провод и начал спускаться в подземелье. Мне оставалось лишь ждать… о, Джеймс, вижу, вы очень заинтересованы в технической стороне вопроса, но стесняетесь меня прервать.

Мориарти лишь махнул рукой — разговоры о свойствах переносных телефонных аппаратов можно было оставить на потом.

— Ричард долго молчал. Когда я уже начал беспокоиться, в трубке раздался его шепот — нервный, испуганный. И, поверьте, после всех тварей мира этого и мира иного, которых я встречал, не было зрелища более отвратительного, чем то, что он описал. Я немедленно приказал ему возвращаться, но он лишь твердил, чтобы я вернул плиту на место и бежал, пока не поздно. Теперь уже Ричард грозил мне и умолял… однако я не мог оставить его одного с тем чудовищем, понимаете?

— Вы полагаете, то был Древний? — осторожно уточнил Мориарти. — Из вашего описания неясно…

— Нет. Годами позже я кое-что выяснил. Оказывается, эта тварь была человеком. Когда-то… — Майкрофт странно хмыкнул, будто заново поражаясь своим давним открытиям. — Однако в ту минуту мне было не до того. Ричард продолжал умолять меня бежать, но его голос слабел с каждой секундой… под конец он попрощался со мной и перестал отвечать. Не знаю, сколько времени я провел, пытаясь дозваться его — может быть, прошел час или лишь пара минут. Представьте, что я испытал, когда в трубке наконец раздались щелчки… Я снова позвал Ричарда, но в ответ услышал чужой, нечеловеческий голос — как скрип ржавого механизма. «Он мертв, мистер Холмс».

Последние слова Майкрофта отдались в голове Мориарти голосом доктора Уоррена. Он поморщился.

— Вы не задвинули могильную плиту.

— Не мог, Джеймс. Сперва мне нужно было убедиться… потому я зарядил револьвер и принялся ждать. Едва эта тварь показалась на поверхности, сразу стало ясно, что Ричард мертв. Оно сохранило его оболочку, но поглотило сущность.

— Глаза, — неожиданно заметил Мориарти. — Они не отражали свет.

— Верно… Я спустил в это существо целую обойму, но, видимо, ему удалось выжить. А меня обвинили в убийстве, которого я не совершал.

Все время, пока Майкрофт вел свой рассказ, он то и дело оборачивался к Мориарти и бегло поглядывал на него с нарастающим волнением и тревогой.

Теперь же, когда история подошла к концу, Майкрофт вмерз в кресло, а его взгляд странно окаменел. В нем более не читалось ничего, кроме нестерпимой душевной боли и горечи утраты, которые пришлось пережить вновь.

Мориарти молча изучал его.

Всю свою жизнь Майкрофт Холмс воображал себя всадником на спине своих чувств, погоняющим эмоции кнутом и усмиряющим их вожжами, когда в том была необходимость. Ему доставляла удовольствие мысль, что он мог это позволить, в то время как многие неслись в этой безумной скачке длинною в жизнь, падая и разбиваясь.

Примерно так же, как Мориарти играл с собственным умом, Майкрофт играл своими чувствами, и они оба полагали, что управляют этой собственностью железной рукой.

Голова Мориарти в последнее время напоминала раскаленный котел, в котором доваривался его мозг, а в каждом движении Майкрофта чувствовался натужный скрип пробудившихся сантиментов.

Змеи обломали зубы о собственную шкуру.

Мориарти бесшумно опустился на колени перед креслом.

— Не погружайтесь в подсознание так глубоко, Майкрофт. Вернитесь ко мне, — он едва заметно улыбнулся. — Иначе мы оба заснем и уже друг друга не расколдуем.

Почувствовав прикосновение руки Мориарти к своей щеке, Майкрофт выпрямился, и взгляд его немного прояснился.

— Похоже, теперь уже я позволил себе слабость духа…

— Хотите, чтобы я унес ваш секрет в свою могилу?

Губы Майкрофта тронула улыбка, и он уже собирался что-то ответить, как вдруг в коридоре вновь раздались шаги — на сей раз со стороны лестницы.

Через мгновение в комнату зашел Моран. На его лице застыло выражение крайнего изумления и растерянности, свойственное человеку, которого поутру настигает известие о банкротстве.

На плечах у майора гордо восседала Королева Мария.

— Удивительное дело, — пробормотал Моран. — Просыпаюсь — а у меня в кровати кошка сидит. Если б не знал, что миссис Хадсон их терпеть не может, то подумал…

Он осекся — взгляд его упал на кресло за столом.

Мориарти молча поднялся на ноги, а Майкрофт отвернулся, незаметно вытирая глаза.

— Это моя кошка, Моран. Временно, — Мориарти сощурился — на майоре был новый сюртук. — Куда-то собираетесь, друг мой?

— Вы так спрашиваете, будто сами уже не вычислили, — буркнул Моран. — По пеплу на ботинках или, не знаю, запонкам. Кстати, не видели мой портсигар?

— Поищите в моем секретере — вы вечно там что-то бросаете.

— В _нашем_ секретере. Это все же общая гостиная, а не ваш кабинет…

Мориарти чуть усмехнулся. Легкая ворчливость майора всегда проявлялась, когда он был чем-то крайне доволен.

— Собрались со своим другом на выставку? Никогда не думал, что вас интересует морская фауна.

Моран только промычал что-то с неопределенной интонацией и выдвинул ящики секретера. Майкрофту пришлось отодвинуться вместе с креслом, освобождая дорогу, и кошка тут же спрыгнула к нему на колени.

— Меня-то, может, и нет… — заметил наконец Моран, засовывая найденный портсигар в карман. — Но он там что-то проектировал.

На лице Мориарти отразилось удивление.

— Вы говорили, что ваш друг — химик, а не…

Договорить он не успел. Со стороны окна раздался оглушительный треск.

Банка с К’нанской сывороткой лопнула и взорвалась, заливая подоконник, стены и персидский ковер миссис Хадсон омерзительной зеленой слизью.

Гостиную наполнил горький тошнотворный запах. К несчастью для майора (и к счастью для остальных), задело только его.

— Проклятье! — Моран в раздражении стянул с себя испорченный сюртук. — Говорил же вам — уберите эту чертову банку с окна…

— Простите, друг мой, — Мориарти скривился, словно от зубной боли. — Признаю: я забыл о ней… у вас, кажется, был второй сюртук?

Моран ему уже не ответил, скрывшись за дверью в коридор. Вскоре оттуда донеслись голоса — майор выяснял у миссис Хадсон, можно ли было как-то спасти его выходной наряд.

— Мне тоже стоит извиниться, — хмыкнул Майкрофт. — Похоже, я занимаю слишком много места в вашей голове.

— Вижу, вы уже пришли в норму, — сухо ответил Мориарти. — Что не может не радовать. Вам известно о содержании моего разговора с доктором Уорреном?

— Да. Поэтому, Джеймс, я хотел предложить…

Майкрофт осекся, когда в гостиной вновь появился Моран. При появлении майора на его лице застыло брезгливое выражение, однако он сдержался и промолчал.

— Моран, уж лучше пиджак, — заметил Мориарти, проследив за взглядом Майкрофта. — Вы где-то порвали рукав…

— Не порвал, а пролил какую-то вашу гадость, — угрюмо ответил Моран и поправил рукав, пытаясь скрыть прореху. — Правда, еще вчера там была дыра размером с пуговицу…

Мориарти резко изменился в лице.

— Давайте сюда свой сюртук.

— Что?..

— Немедленно!

Он выдернул из рук майора сюртук и поднес рукав к глазам, разглядывая его на свету. Края прорехи были покрыты белой сукровицей и чуть дымились. Ткань будто что-то медленно разъедало изнутри.

— Моран, опишите вашего друга.

— Ну… высокий, — майор явно растерялся от неожиданности. — Глаза серые. Волосы темные. Вьются, так, слегка…

Дальше он замолчал, смутившись.

А Мориарти вдруг издал звук сродни шипению змеи и схватился за голову.

— Мигойская кислота нейтрализует любые запахи… — процедил он. — Даже тяжелые парфюмы. О Древние, какой же я идиот!

Мориарти принялся мерить шагами комнату, морщась и невнятно бормоча себе что-то под нос. Поймав изумленный взгляд Майкрофта, Моран неохотно пояснил:

— Это он так на себя злится. Подождите немного, угомонится и все объяснит.

Резко замерев на месте, Мориарти повернул голову и бросил:

— Мы его нашли, Майкрофт. Действовать нужно быстро, пока он снова не ускользнул.

— В этот раз я пойду с вами.

— Исключено, — отрезал Мориарти. — Не будем рисковать. Я уговорю Верне прийти… а вы будете ждать нас у двери в клубе Диоген.

— Да что, черт меня побери, тут происходит?! — не выдержал Моран. — Вы-то его откуда знаете?

— Боюсь, я с вашим другом знаком еще дольше, чем с вами, — хмыкнул Мориарти. — Простите, майор, я до последнего не хотел втягивать вас в эту дурную историю.

— До сегодняшнего дня вы меня не предупреждали, а в дурные истории втягивали все равно, — Моран махнул рукой. — Если это касается вас, друг мой, и Ше… мистера Верне, то я готов слушать.

— Это особый случай. Вас могут обвинить в государственной измене.

Моран скрестил руки на груди и выжидающе уставился на них обоих.

— Слишком долгая интерлюдия.

— Что ж… Майкрофт, расскажите ему. Все.

Мориарти уже покидал дом 221B на Бейкер-стрит, когда поймал себя на мысли, что он, должно быть, в последний раз спускается по этим истертым ступенькам. Вряд ли доктор Уоррен позволит ему такую роскошь, как сборы перед побегом.

Вслед ему из гостиной донеслись обрывки приглушенного разговора:

— Но прежде чем мы перейдем к сути вещей, майор, я хотел бы убедиться, насколько серьезны ваши намерения относительно моего брата…

— Вашего… кого?!

**Примечания:**  
1\. Оригинал переработанной истории («Показания Рэндольфа Картера» Г. Лавкрафта) был написан в 1919 году, когда переносные телефонные аппараты, по всей видимости, уже являлись обычным делом. Их начали активно использовать в годы Первой мировой войны, однако встречались и более ранние экземпляры XIX века. Учитывая то, что вселенная Шерлока Холмса скрещена с вселенной Г. Лавкрафта, автор решился на это небольшое историческое допущение.

**Глава XI**

Хрустальный дворец только восстановили после очередного пожара. Здание, хоть и созданное из стекла и чугуна, обладало какой-то удивительной горючестью. Постройка этого года, которая временно располагалась в Гайд-парке, была уже пятой по счету реконструкцией.

Мориарти припоминал, как еще несколько лет назад отправлял «Компании Хрустального дворца» собственный архитектурный план с учетом противопожарной безопасности. Видимо, советы двадцативосьмилетнего профессора математики из сельской глубинки не впечатлили королевских инженеров, и ответа он так и не получил. А через три месяца здание снова полыхало в огне.

С тех пор Мориарти мало интересовался новыми проектами Хрустального дворца. И потому сильно удивился, обнаружив следы своего замысла в планировке — вплоть до купола из темного стекла, который должен напоминать державу с всевидящим оком королевы Виктории.

К счастью, он не был тщеславен. И почти не почувствовал себя задетым.

Оставалось только надеяться, что авторы нового проекта с точностью воспроизвели его расчеты. Если и от этого дворца останется лишь обугленный каркас, Мориарти станет даже как-то неловко.

Внутри стоял шум разговоров, изредка раздавались женские (а порой и мужские) вскрики, охи и ахи, а затем — удивленный смех. Временная выставка была посвящена глубоководным обитателям океана*, и лондонская публика еще не успела привыкнуть к этому инфернальному зрелищу.

По обе стороны от центрального нефа стояли огромные аквариумы высотою в три человеческих роста, отчего главный зал казался подводной галереей. За толстыми стеклами разевал мешкоподобную пасть пеликановый угорь, змеились рыбы-идиаканты, похожие на гигантских паразитов, таращил глаза-бельма длиннорогий саблезуб и сверкала омерзительными изгибами плащеносная акула.

Экспонаты выставки делились на живые и уже превращенные в чучела. Последних было значительно больше, но они и вполовину не вызывали у зрителей такой трепет и содрогание, как те, что еще шевелили хвостами, плавниками и жабрами за стеклом.

От резервуаров тянулись длинные металлические трубы. Часть из них вела к сложным механизмам с регуляторами давления — то было высочайшее достижение британской техники, тоже своего рода часть экспозиции. Другие же трубы, снабженные многочисленными шлюзами, использовались для подачи пищи глубоководным чудищам.

Менее крупных представителей океанской бездны разместили в аквариумах поменьше, похожих на медные колокола. В этих емкостях атмосферное давление регулировалось вручную. Сотрудники выставки увеличивали его с помощью ножных насосов.

Внутри одного из таких резервуаров медленно кружило недавнее открытие немецкой биологии — vampyroteuthis infernalis. Мориарти позволил себе на минутку отвлечься от поисков Шерлока в толпе посетителей и изучить систему труб и клапанов, которые позволяли регулировать давление в стеклянной камере кальмара-вампира.

— Спасибо.

Он повернул голову — рядом с ним стоял мужчина с нелепо приклеенными усами.

— Я ничего не говорил. Уберите этот маскарад, вам не идет.

— А думали так шумно, что я счел за комплимент, — улыбнулся Шерлок, избавляясь от усов. — Как странно — я придумал весь этот механизм, но работал под псевдонимом. Теперь слава проходит мимо меня и достается мистеру А. Н. Ониму. Знакомое чувство, мистер Мориарти?

— Мне говорили, вы химик.

— Биохимик. И считаю себя разносторонней личностью с множеством талантов, — задумчивый взгляд Шерлока устремился куда-то поверх головы Мориарти, будто он кого-то высматривал в толпе посетителей. — Как говорит один мой друг, удивительно тасуется колода… не подумайте, мистер Мориарти, я очень рад нашей встрече, но ожидал кое-кого другого.

— Повыше ростом и с военной выправкой?

— Верьте или нет — долгое время я и не знал, что он живет с вами, — рассмеялся Шерлок. — Мы с вами оба бываем ужасно невнимательны!

Мориарти скривился. Он еще не оправился от осознания своей интеллектуальной слепоты.

— О, да будьте повеселее, в самом деле! Когда вы так кривите лицо, напоминаете мне брата… он никогда не умел смеяться над собой, только над другими. И то у него выходило плохо.

— Кстати, о вашем брате…

— Думал, мы будем говорить о чем-то интересном, — теперь уже поморщился Шерлок. — А вы опять беретесь уговаривать меня перейти в тот дивный мир, откуда, как я полагаю, нет возврата.

— И не собирался, — спокойно ответил Мориарти. — Я обещал Майкрофту устроить вашу встречу. А о чем вы договоритесь — уже не мое дело.

— Пустая трата времени. Мой дорогой брат ничего не добьется, поэтому может проваливать в любую минуту.

— Боюсь, пока вы не скажете ему это в лицо, он никуда не уйдет.

— Тогда пусть наслаждается нашим гороховым супом*, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Раз уж ему так милы лондонские ароматы.

— Наслаждаться он будет недолго. Совсем как ваш кальмар, — Мориарти коснулся поверхности резервуара, и моллюск тут же завернулся в щупальца, превратившись в шар с шипами. — Если мои расчеты верны, у них обоих осталось… ну, скажем, одиннадцать дней жизни при наилучшем исходе.

Заметив удивление, промелькнувшее на лице Шерлока, он любезно пояснил:

— Не думали же вы содержать глубоководных в постоянных аквариумах… радуйтесь, что выставка держится целый месяц и ваши экспонаты еще не полопались, как шарики.

— Неужели мой брат растолстел настолько, что уже не выдерживает давления нашей атмосферы?

— Я бы назвал это давлением времени, — сухо заметил Мориарти, начиная догадываться, откуда у Майкрофта такие проблемы с принятием своей внешности. — Он очень быстро стареет. Сожалею, что не сказал вам раньше. Я и сам узнал об этом только вчера.

Ответом ему было долгое молчание. Шерлок изучал Мориарти таким внимательным и цепким взглядом, словно выискивал какой-то изъян.

В своем отражении.

— А ведь и у вас есть брат, — сказал он внезапно. — Даже двое… как любопытно! Ради них вы бы тоже пустились в подобную безумную авантюру?

— Нет.

— А они — ради вас?

— Даже если я исчезну на больший срок, чем ваш брат, они этого не заметят, — Мориарти покачал головой. — Вам страшно повезло, мистер Холмс, что даже недолго рядом с вами был человек, чей ум не уступал вашему. Видно, вы не привыкли к одиночеству и теперь ведете себя как избалованный ребенок, у которого отняли конфету…

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— О, мистер Мориарти, видели бы вы тех беспризорников, которые дорываются до конфет впервые в жизни! Впрочем, что я вам это рассказываю…

— Теперь, когда мы обменялись любезностями, вы согласитесь прогуляться к клубу Диоген?

— Пожалуй. К тому же здесь становится многолюдно, — Шерлок обернулся через плечо. — Вечно вы притаскиваете с собой весь Скотланд-Ярд!

— Решил, что им тоже будет полезно просветиться. И это не весь, — поморщился Мориарти, заметивший двух полицейских во главе с Грегсоном еще на пути к Хрустальному дворцу. — А лишь лучшие его представители.

— Тогда мы без проблем их обгоним, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Остерегаться стоит худших… дураки, увы, непредсказуемы.

***

Когда они сменили третий по счету кэб, стремясь оторваться от погони, свинцовые небеса разверзлись, и на их головы пролился прескверный грозовой дождь.

До Диогена оставалось всего пять минут ходьбы, и за этот короткий срок они вымокли до нитки.

— Бойтесь своих желаний, мистер Холмс, — заметил Мориарти, спешно поднимаясь вверх по ступеням, ведущим в клуб Диоген. — Вы хотели водопад — вот и получили водопад.

— Знал, что и в третий раз нам с вами не повезет, — сказал Шерлок с грустью, а затем весело рассмеялся. — Проза жизни!

В холле пустующего клуба они повстречали уже знакомого Мориарти молчаливого охранника. Шерлок попытался заговорить с ним на древнем языке глубоководных, однако человек-амфибия лишь вытаращился на него выпуклыми рыбьими глазами и ничего не ответил. Мориарти нетерпеливо цокнул языком, и они поспешили дальше.

Вскоре нашелся нужный коридор. У зеркальной двери стоял Майкрофт и растерянный Моран, а у их ног свернулась клубком Королева Мария.

При приближении Шерлока она ощетинилась и зашипела.

— Тише, Королева Мария, — пробормотал Моран. — Это друг.

Последнее он протянул с сомнением и настороженностью — видно, Майкрофт не пожалел нервы майора и рассказал ему абсолютно все о личности его близкого «друга».

— Не пользуюсь я популярностью у монарших особ, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Здравствуй, Себастьян. Здравствуй, мой дорогой брат.

С лица Шерлока тут же исчезла оживленная беззаботность, все его черты ожесточились, отвердели. Брата он разглядывал то ли с вежливым интересом, то ли с затаенной враждебностью.

Майкрофт, напротив, будто растерял свой обыкновенный холодный вид. Он тяжело оперся на трость, а на его губах появилась смущенная, взволнованная улыбка.

— Рад видеть тебя, Шерлок, — Он кашлянул. — Ты сильно вырос…

— Предсказуемое наблюдение. Решил воскреснуть лишь для того, чтобы полюбоваться?

— Поверь, я и сам предпочел бы, чтобы ты считал меня мертвым… — Майкрофт тщательно подбирал слова для своей речи и теперь от волнения увязал в них, как в болоте. — Однако неспокойная обстановка на островах вынудила меня преодолеть семьсот ступеней от пещер подземного мира к Вратам сна, чтобы вернуться за тобой…

Шерлок закатил глаза и махнул рукой в раздражении.

— Да, нелегко тебе пришлось. С такой комплекцией это заняло целых десять лет!

— Мне очень сложно перейти к извинениям, когда ты перебиваешь меня каждую секунду.

— Мы оба знаем, что это формальность.

— Я слишком быстро умираю, чтобы тратить время на формальности.

— О, глядите, он заводит часы своего остроумия — сейчас они начнут бить!*

Мориарти сам не заметил, как отступил в тень треснутой лампы. В этой шекспировской драме ему, как и Морану, осталась роль безмолвного наблюдателя.

— Я был ужасным братом, — признал Майкрофт после долгого молчания. — Но я здесь для того, чтобы исправиться.

— Мертвым исправиться труднее, чем живым, — сухо ответил Шерлок. — А я уже успел тебя похоронить и — представь себе! — оплакать. Не люблю ходить по кругу.

— Больше и не придется. В мире Снов время течет по-другому.

— Бессмертная скука меня не прельщает тоже.

Еще более смущенный разговором, который шел не по плану, Майкрофт замолчал и с растерянным, побледневшим лицом оглянулся вокруг себя.

Он встретился глазами с Мориарти. Тот молча поднес руку к своей шее, обернутой изумрудным платком, и слегка сжал ее пальцами.

— Брат мой, — пробормотал Майкрофт, возвращая голосу твердость. — Все эти годы я искал способ вернуться, но был слишком труслив… да, пожалуй, труслив. Я боялся этой встречи, боялся этого разговора, и тебя я тоже немного боялся…

Он слабо улыбнулся.

— Помнишь, моей любимой игрой в детстве были прятки? Я всегда побеждал, потому что умел задерживать дыхание долго-долго. Вот и десять лет назад я решил прятаться и не дышать, лишь бы ты меня не нашел… — Майкрофт помолчал. — Пока не понял, что если я потеряю тебя, то и дышать мне, в общем-то, уже и незачем. Только тобой я дорожу, брат мой. Только тебя люблю и хочу забрать в безопасное место.

На миг в коридоре повисла тишина. Братья молча разглядывали друг друга — один заинтересованный и будто чем-то пораженный, другой изможденный, отчаявшийся.

Наконец Шерлок сказал:

— Мы оба знаем, Майкрофт, что это не так. Тобой движет не любовь, а тоска по компании… — голос его на секунду смягчился. — Тоска напрасная, ведь ты уже нашел другого, и ради него ты бы потратил каждый вдох. Я вижу это, потому что и у меня есть такой человек.

Шерлок задержался взглядом на Моране и, заметив его обескураженный и изумленный вид, улыбнулся.

— Вряд ли я когда-нибудь буду чувствовать себя в большей безопасности, чем в его компании… думаю, ты поймешь меня, брат. Ты ведь тоже нашел свое безопасное место?

Майор залился краской.

— Стало быть, ты отказываешься… — медленно сказал Майкрофт. — И у меня нет ни малейшего шанса уговорить тебя.

— Увы.

— А ведь я даже поклялся взойти на священную гору Кадат, если мне удастся вернуться не одному.

— _«И великие обеты в огне страстей сгорают, как солома»_ *… — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Ну что ж! Не вижу смысла нарушать клятву, если ее еще можно исполнить… мистер Мориарти, окажите моему брату любезность, а то он от меня никогда не отвяжется.

Мориарти, который за весь разговор не промолвил ни слова, тихо возразил:

— Пожалуй, у меня не найдется подходящей фразы Шекспира, чтобы поэтично сказать «нет».

— Но по всем законам драматургии вы должны пойти с ним. Говорю это как актер… а впрочем, ладно, помогу вам! Что вы хотели сказать?

— Что я неизлечимо болен, и мне неизвестно, сколько продлится ремиссия. Что наша доблестная полиция хочет посадить меня в тюрьму, а сотрудники бедлама — запереть в палате с мягкими стенами. Что королевские щупальца так длинны, что могут проникнуть и в мир Снов.

— _«Судьба ко мне столь враждебна, что может обрушиться и на вас. Поэтому я так стремлюсь проститься с вами и одиноко нести свои невзгоды»*_.

— Ну что за глупости, Джеймс, — хрипло ответил Майкрофт. — Мой брат прав… Вряд ли я когда-нибудь почувствую себя в большей безопасности, чем в смертоносной трясине ваших глаз.

Мориарти захотелось сказать Майкрофту очень многое. Например, что это все — лирика, и у них обоих будут крупные неприятности. Да и метафору он выбрал неуклюжую. Ну какой здравомыслящий человек чувствует себя в безопасности посреди болотной топи?

Майкрофт бы возразил, что любые смелые утверждения нужно подкреплять доказательствами. Он же ученый, в самом деле. Вот пусть хотя бы докажет, что его метафоры неуклюжие. Почему они неуклюжие — потому что ему, Майкрофту, комфортно сидеть в болоте? Так это его мироощущение, на которое он имеет право.

А Мориарти бы парировал, что Майкрофт только что превратил серьезный разговор в демагогию и научным дискурсом тут и не пахнет.

Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что в этом, возможно, и была вся соль. Им двоим вечно не хватало времени на разговоры, а желание вести их не ослабевало ни на секунду. Возражать и соглашаться, ссориться и мириться, выдвигать аргументы, оспаривать чужие, парировать удары, переходить в атаку, ставить вечные шахи друг другу…

Поэтому Мориарти лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

— В вашем мире Снов есть математика?

— Своего рода. Правда, геометрия приведет вас в ужас…

— Я пойду с вами. Но сперва мне нужно попрощаться со своим другом.

Когда Мориарти сделал шаг к Морану, тот нерешительно протянул ему руку.

Однако вместо рукопожатия — и совершенно неожиданно для всех, даже для самого себя — Мориарти вдруг обнял его.

— Прощайте, Себастьян. Извинитесь за меня перед настоящим Гербертом Уэстом, — он похлопал Морана по плечу. — Возможно, когда-нибудь я вам приснюсь…

— Буду вас ждать, — Моран, казалось, необычайно расчувствовался от этого жеста и сжал Мориарти слишком крепко, отчего тот немного задохнулся. — Вы берегите себя, что ли. Не лезьте в неприятности.

— Мог бы пожелать вам того же, но с вашим новым приятелем это совершенно невозможно.

Они разорвали объятия. Краем глаза Мориарти успел заметить, как и братья закончили свое прощание.

— Не переживайте, мистер Мориарти, — Шерлок улыбнулся. — Вы оставляете Британию в надежных руках.

— Не думаю, — сухо ответил Мориарти. — Но на Британию мне уже все равно. А вот за Морана вы отвечаете головой… имейте в виду.

Майкрофт подал ему руку, и они вместе шагнули к двери.

Как и в прошлый раз, зеркальная поверхность Врат сна растаяла, оставив после себя влажную дымку. Из темного проема потянуло сыростью и шогготскими грибами. Мориарти был готов поклясться, что слышал отдаленный всхлип флейты и вторящий ему визг проклятой свирели.

В бездну спускались бесконечные винтовые ступени.

— Постойте, Джеймс…

Майкрофт достал из кармана часы, взглянул на бешено крутящиеся стрелки.

И улыбнулся.

— Пару минут назад мне исполнилось тридцать три, — он обратил смеющийся взгляд на Мориарти. — Ну что, больше не будете звать меня неопытным мальчишкой?

— Буду, — хмыкнул Мориарти. — От этого клейма вам никогда не избавиться.

— И все же я догнал вас… теперь мы можем идти, — Майкрофт стиснул его ладонь. — Нам предстоит долгий спуск.

— Как раз хватит времени на ваш рассказ о заснеженных пиках Кадата.

— О, это вряд ли! Но я постараюсь дать вам хорошую затравку. А остальное увидите своими глазами…

Когда ртутные капли начали нарастать на раму, скрывая за зеркальным занавесом барьер между двумя мирами, какое-то время еще слышались удаляющиеся шаги и голоса двух сновидцев.

_«…дорогу к подножию гор покрывает бесшумный снег, а в морозном воздухе — запах ладана и васильков…»_

_«Откуда там взяться ладану и василькам?»_

_«И земное миру грез не чуждо…»_

Последняя капля упала на зеркало, и голоса стихли.

Моран засунул руку в карман и достал оттуда завернутый в платок ключ. Его, видимо, передал Мориарти во время их прощальных объятий.

От загадочных арабесок на неведомых языках исходило нездоровое свечение, которое согревало ладонь.

— Не грустите, майор. С вами остался мужчина, который готов убить за вас. А еще день и ночь читать вам монологи Макбета…

Моран криво усмехнулся.

— Да куда уже. Мой разум и так полон скорпионов*.

— А скорпионов, милый Себастьян, — улыбнулся Шерлок, приобнимая его за плечи, — хорошо лечит компания доброго друга и чашка горячего чая с бренди. Пойдемте!.. У нас с вами впереди полно своих разговоров. _«О башмаках и сургуче, капусте, королях, и почему, как суп в котле, кипит вода в морях…»_

И они тоже вскоре исчезли, оставив после себя аромат тяжелого парфюма и крепкого табака.

В нем медленно растворялась улыбка ултарской кошки — самого умного создания в нашем безумном мире.

**Примечания:**  
1\. Выставка глубоководных является технической и исторической условностью. Добыча и содержание этих представителей морской фауны представляется невозможным даже в условиях современного мира, не говоря уже о викторианской Англии. Однако автор верит, что в мире под властью Древних возможно все.  
Описание идеи похожей системы с регуляторами атмосферного давления автор взял из книги «Профессор Мориарти: Собака Д’Эрбервиллей» Кима Ньюмана.  
2\. «Гороховым супом» («pea-souper») англичане называли лондонский смог за его густоту и грязно-жёлтый цвет.  
3\. Цитата из «Бури» У. Шекспира.  
4\. Также цитата из «Бури» У. Шекспира.  
5\. Цитата из «Двенадцатой ночи, или Что угодно» У. Шекспира.  
6\. Цитата из «Макбета» У. Шекспира. 

**Пояснения:**  
1\. **Герберт Уэст** , друг Мориарти по переписке, является главным героем рассказа Г. Лавкрафта «Герберт Уэст — реаниматор».

2\. Майкрофт Холмс представляется именем **Рэндольф Картер** (герой множества рассказов Г. Лавкрафта, посвященных стране Снов). Автор позаимствовал довольно много из биографии этого персонажа, однако существенно переосмыслил ее и адаптировал под характер Холмса.

3\. **Асенат Уэйт** также входит в пантеон персонажей Г. Лавкрафта (рассказ «Тварь на пороге»). Правда, от нее осталось лишь имя и способность проникать в чужой разум, обмениваясь телами с жертвой.

4\. **Кошки Ултара** — герои многих произведений Г. Лавкрафта. Автор скрестил их образ с Чеширским котом из сказки «Алиса в стране чудес» Л. Кэрролла.

5\. **Верховный жрец Саркоманда** (Жрец в желтой шелковой маске), которого упоминает Майкрофт, — очередной эпизодический герой Г. Лавкрафта (рассказ «Сомнамбулический поиск неведомого Кадата»).

6\. Все **локации мира Снов** принадлежат перу Г. Лавкрафта. Полюбоваться подробной картой этих владений можно здесь:  
https://mfst.igromania.ru/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/dreamworld.jpg

7\. История Майкрофта и Ричарда — ретеллинг рассказа **«Показания Рэндольфа Картера»** Г. Лавкрафта. В нем главный герой, сновидец Рэндольф Картер, отстаивает свою невиновность в убийстве близкого друга — Харли Уоррена.

8\. **Образ Ричарда** , как и его имя и внешность (Эндрю Скотт), позаимствованы из сериала «Шерлок» ВВС. Автор решил не вносить путаницу дополнительными Джимами Мориарти и взял псевдоним Джима (Ричард Брук), который он использовал в сериале.


End file.
